Light Behind Your Eyes
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era-ish. OC AU Under Construction
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… **.**

 **Chapter 1: Light**

" _All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king."_ _ **~J.R.R. Tolkien, 'The Fellowship of the Ring'**_

… **.**

She could feel the blood dripping down her nose pooling in her open mouth like rain water. Her eyes held a strange golden glow to them, but mostly they looked tired. A mask laid broken underneath the landslide that only she could see; only she knew it's place their beneath the collapsed earth. One arm feel bloodied and broken at her side, shoulder properly crushed the other arm was around the waist of the boy she had just barely saved.

He feel to the ground clutching at his heart, because he had seen his life nearly pass before his eyes. Eyes closed as they tried to place the location of the other teens. She squatted down next to him, arm still limp as she moved. "Uchiha-kun we need to make sure the others are okay." Her voice was gentle but her tone urgent. The boy nodded his head slowly, reality finally settling in that he was alive.

Eyes opened now he looked at her now. Wispy blonde hair flying with the unsettled wind, blue eyes with a tinge of gold giving him a concerned glance. But what was the most startling was the blood, her nose broken, shoulder covered in scrapes and blood the arm the appeared unmoving. "Namikaze-san are you okay?" She nodded her head slowly as if her injuries meant nothing to her.

"I will be. Come on let's find your teammates." She stood from the squat slowly scowling down at her arm momentarily before extending the uninjured appendage to him. He took her hand carefully and allowed her to help him to his feet. The girl closed her eyes briefly, before narrowing in one direction on the other end of the cavern.

"This way Uchiha-kun." With his newly activated sharringan he could sense the chakra of two others, hidden behind the mountain of rocks. He could tell her chakra was flagging as the jumped up the pile of rubble, but he dared not say anything because of the look of determination in her eyes.

Only once they were over the rocks and out of the cavern and back on the forests unforgiving floor did she steady her pace until finally she stopped. Suddenly he found himself the victim of a tearful embrace. Two arms wrapped around his neck with a face buried deep in his shoulder, he knew those arms and the chocolate brown strands of hair that tickled at his nose. "You're okay." The person sobbed, only one noticed as the blonde girl collapse to the ground.

She sat with one leg extended, the one she'd sprained possibly broke during a scrimmage with the enemy. Her other leg was up bent at the knee she hand her good arm across it and her face resting on the arm. Footsteps approached her but she didn't look up, she knew who it was. Gray eye finally met her half open blue orbs. "Mitsuko-san?" There were many silent questions asked with just the one word, her name.

The female teammate of the two boys finally let go of the comrade they thought had been lost to the rockslide. "Namikaze-san what happened?" She was in front of the other girl almost instantly, a hand with a green glow right at her forehead; however the blonde shook her head and swatted away the hand.

"Save you energy Noharu-chan, my squad will be here soon enough." She was not wrong at that moment four of the Anbu agents dropped down before them.

A man whose face was covered by a hawk like mask then took control of the situation. "Namikaze-san injury report." His tone sharp he ordered the young kunoichi. She nodded her head slowly, never moving from her spot on the ground.

"Hai Hawk-tachio. We all have severe chakra exhaustion, Noharu-chan's injuries are the least concerning she appears to have minor cuts, bruises, and perhaps a concussion. Hatake-kun's are a little more daunting, along with chakra exhaustion, his wrist was sprained in an earlier altercation and the fingernails on his right hand have been forcefully removed. Uchiha-kun has a concussion along with a broken nose and collar bone from when we were almost crushed by a manmade landslide." The brunette raised her brow at the blonde, how had she been able to tell all that just by looking at them.

"And yourself Namikaze-san?" The anbu captain prompted while motioning for another agent to check over the two boys. She sighed.

"Broken nose, arm, and I managed to shatter my shoulder, I also sprained or pulled something in my leg. I'm disoriented and suffering from major blood lose. So I'll give myself another minute before I pass out." The masked man nodded his head then motioned for the only female agent among them to look over the blonde girl.

The woman in a raccoon mask offered the girl what appeared to be a blood pill before setting fast work to close her open wounds. "It would appear that you were also run clean through." Her tone emotionless and dry as she closed the seeping cut on her arm. She scowled at her squad mate, her eyes then glazed over and she promptly blacked out.

"Thirty seconds off." Raccoon mask commented dryly as she carefully placed the girl on Hawks back. She then turned her masked face towards team Minato.

"Are you three good to walk?" They nodded their heads in response versus actually speaking.

"Good." She huffed out following closely to Hawk, making sure their squad mate's life wasn't in immediate danger. The other two agents motioned for the three kids to follow.

…..

She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light inside the hospital room. How did she… never mind she remembered what occurred that brought her here. His presence was felt before she saw him, he was sitting at the edge of the bed possibly hunched over going by the sound of his breathing and potentially asleep. "How are you feeling?" A soft distantly feminine voice called out to her. Her eyes then sought out the caller. The beautiful face of her brother love was contorted with worry, she tried to offer a comforting smile but searing pain in her cheeks and nose prevented it. Instead she croaked out.

"Sore as hell. Is he sleeping?" Her voice just as quiet as the question asked. Uzumaki Kushina nodded her head slowly as she looked back over to the finally asleep blonde.

"Yeah, you had us really worried there. Hawk-san said your injuries were more serious than you thought. You're lucky to be alive Mitsuko-chan." She hadn't realized they were that serious. A frown formed at her lips, it was surprisingly the only expression that didn't hurt.

"How long have I been out of it? Are the others all right?" The red headed woman gave the teen a curious look before sighing.

"Several days, the others are fine. The medics got to Kakashi-kun in enough time to fix his damaged eye and everyone's injuries are healing nicely. Obito-kun is on crutches for the moment but will be fine." Mitsuko sank into the pillow and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her brother chose that moment to stir in his upright sleeping position.

He blinked several times before focusing on the alert eyes of his little sister. Kushina had to stifle a laugh at how similar the siblings looked once focused. "Glad to see your awake imouto." His tone was stiff, just like his neck had to be from that position.

Minato readjusted himself so he was sitting up in the hospital chair. Her eyes followed every movement watching him curiously. "You look terrible, why didn't you go home to sleep?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly allowing her to lecture him this once. Eyes then softened towards him moments after she spoke. She knew why.

"Thank you." She muttered softly, eyes itched in the familiar feeling that signified tears. Her brother knew she didn't like waking up in a hospital alone. He noticed the signs of the coming waters works and moved to sit on the bed next to her. The reality of the situation finally hit her, she had almost died and had managed to hurt herself real good in the process as well.

Careful of the healing injuries she leaned into his side before burring her face in his flak jacket. He ran his hand through her sleep induced tangled locks. Kushina rubbed small circled on the girls back, she too was sitting on the bed having moved when the teen was focused on her brother.

"Hey, it's alright Mitsuko-chan. You're home now." The woman's words of comfort soothed the bedridden teens uncontrollable sobbing. They both knew the real reason for this onset of emotions came from memories of a mission gone horribly wrong and not that of the venture she had just survived.

"It's going to be okay imouto." He rested his chin on top of her head, his sister cried herself back to sleep only to be plagued by nightmares long since passed. The couple shared a worried look over her head, neither moving from their spot.

….

Her bed was crowded. That was the first thing she noticed upon inspection. The sixteen almost seventeen year old was leaned back into the pillow it was now day three of being confined to the bed and she was thoroughly annoyed. Uchiha Obito who owed her his life was laid out across the foot of the bed crutches forgotten on the floor, she needed to ask about those. Noharu Rin, the sole female and medic of team seven was sitting closest to her and was doing her a kind favor of brushing out the long tangled strands seeing as her arm was still useless and she had been given strict orders to not move the other one much.

A dislocated and shattered shoulders wasn't a pleasant experience. There was a small dog laying across her lap as the offered comfort from the mini Jonin and her brother's first student. Her hand rubbed his head softly, it was minimal movement after all. He was sitting towards the end of the bed by his teammates legs, a bandaged covered his eye. She hadn't asked why, Mitsuko hadn't wanted to know why.

"Jiriaya-sama has been sent out to find the Lady Tsunade." Rin told her while she braided the long blonde hair in the older teens preferred style. A brow raised at that. Lady Tsunade was coming home?

"Why?" Mitsuko found herself wondering out loud. Her fellow Jonin answered that question.

"The Third has called her home. With the betrayal of Oorochimaru, and the war ending he thinks it best for her to return. At least that was the official reasoning." She gave him a look. If he had expected that to pass for an explanation than he didn't know her very well.

"And the unofficial?" The three shared a look but were however saved from responding by a surge of chakra and an fwish in the air.

Minato was standing in the doorway he offered a small smile before his look turned serious and he was staring at his sister intently. "Whatever you did to remove yourself and Obito from the path of the rocks shot your chakra system. Lady Tsunade is the only one skilled enough to repair the damage." He was giving her a look, one that meant serious business. She offered him a blank defiant look in response.

"I've done it once before on that scale, I didn't think it would do that kind of damage." Her tone was defensive, Minato's eyes widened in shock he quickly smothered the look before his students noticed.

"Mitsuko…" Mitsuko wanted shrug but decided that movement probably wasn't good for her. It's not like it really mattered, Team Seven was alive because of what she did. She would do it again even now knowing what it would cost her.

"Does whatever you did have anything to do with your eyes glowing gold?" Obito sat up propping himself up on his elbows. He gave her a questioning look. The Uchiha had been the only one to witness her eyes change hues, it was an unnerving experience.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain though." Minato gave her one last glance before vanishing. Rin gave her a concerned look. She didn't know her sensei to act so cold towards the blonde konouchi.

"Is Minato-sensei mad at you? I don't think I've ever seen him like that before." Mitsuko shook her head. She stopped rubbing the dog's head letting her arm fall to her side. Her brother kami bless his soul didn't have it in him to ever be truly mad at her, disappointed or concerned sure but never mad.

"No he's just worried. What I did, the only other time I've used it left me in a coma for three weeks. He's worried, because we don't understand how it works and what it does to me when I use it." She explained lightly excusing her brother's strange behavior.

"What is it?" Kakashi was the one to ask the hard question. She let out a sigh before slowly adjusting her sitting position. Rin added another pillow behind her back. Mitsuko leaned her head back into the top of the flat hospital pillow thinking of the best response to that question.

"It basically bends reality and or time around me. I did a little bit of both to prevent the rocks from crushing Obito-kun." At their blank expression she closed her eyes, maybe she could demonstrate. It was after all very difficult to explain.

"Don't even think about it imouto." Eyes snapped open, her mouth gaped a bit looking at her brother and then towards his former teacher standing behind the soon to be Forth Hokage. She offered him a slight smirk before speaking.

"Oh, hello Jiriaya-sama." He raised a brow at her before looking at the other three teens curiously. The white haired sannin couldn't remember a time she was that formal. Jiriaya cast a glance towards his former student, who very discreetly shrugged his tense shoulders to say he didn't know either. His eyes then drifted over the current members of team seven before they landed on the confined blonde.

"Hello Mitsuko-chan and other assorted teens." Minato gave his teacher an almost put out look this was supposed to be semiserious. Jiriaya cleared his throat before waltzing over to the bedside. Rin was the only polite member of team seven it seemed and got up to allow the Sannin to get closer to Mitsuko.

"My annoyingly concerned former student tells me you used that trick again." He arched a brow with an enthralling look on his face. She nodded her head slowly before speaking.

"Yes… Am I in trouble?" Her eyes shifted between the sannin and her brother. Minato shook his head because of course her thought process would go there. She couldn't very well be in trouble for saving the lives of fellow comrades.

"No but until your chakra network is fully recovered and Lady Tsunade gives you the all clear you aren't allowed to do any strenuous activity and absolutely no jutsu." His tone stern, it was no wonder why he had been chosen for next Hokage. He managed to get his point across very effectively and sure there were probably other reasons too. She nodded her head almost absently a small pain building behind her eyes.

"Minato is right. I'll talk to the toads to see if they've ever heard of anything like this before. Now I must be off. I have a hime to bring home." Jiriaya's body vanished in a puff of smoke, Minato pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"Alright I have to get back to the Hokage tower, Hiruzen-sama has a few more things to go over with me before its official." And then he was gone too in a bout of air. Stupid Flying Thunder God seals plastered everywhere. However useful they may be.

Rin handed Obito his crutches as Kakashi stood from the bed. "Sorry Mitsuko-chan we have to run, but you get some rest okay?" The blonde dully nodded her head before falling into the pillow. Maybe rest would be good for the growing pain in her temple.

"Yah, will you tell the nurse I have a slight headache?" Rin nodded her head.

"Sure thing Mitsuko-chan." Team seven left after that leaving her to her solitude.

She eventually drifted into fitful sleep.

….

Someone was shaking her but she felt as if she couldn't move. Slowly feeling returned, eyes opened everything was still bleary her throat felt unusually sore. "Namikaze-san are you okay?" The question came from a nurse who was standing over her, but she had not been the one shaking her. Mitsuko looked over at the hand still holding her arm and followed the arm up. Golden eyes were staring down at her as if she was the most concerning and fascinating thing.

"Lady Tsunade?" That was… fast. It seemed like that settled something for the legendary sannin and she accepted the clipboard with what could only be her medical information from the nurse and asked the nurse to leave.

"You've been in a coma for almost two weeks. Jiriaya made me rush to get back here to fix you. So the question is what did you do?" Tsunade didn't have what you called excellent bed side manner. Her mouth gaped open.

"A coma?!" She almost demanded, the woman raised a brow at her. Minato surely would kill her. This had to be like the third one since she became a jonin.

"Yes, according to your file you fell into one the night my idiotic teammate left to fetch me." Mitsuko closed her mouth her lips forming a thin line. Well that wasn't good.

"Minato must be going crazy with worry." She mutter slightly to herself.

"Yes your older brother was quite adamant that I see to you first. I must say this is the most interesting case I've seen in a long time. And here I thought I told you to be careful the last time we met." Mitsuko looked down embarrassed.

She wasn't sure the sannin remembered their first encounter. It had been right before the woman left. Mitsuko was sure her grief would have clouded the meeting. Besides it had been many years since than time.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." The woman's smirk softened.

"I can fix the damage done to your coils, you'll have a hundred percent recovery. But we'll need to take a good look at what your special ability does to your chakra network before you can ever use it to that scale again in battle." Mitsuko went to nod her head in response but a familiar pain in her temple and the sound of banging would have brought her to her knees. She clutched her head, a bit back a scream.

Tsunade forced her to lay back, a hand on the girl's forehead and a frown clear across her lips. "How long have you had the headaches?" She asked once the pain had settled for the girl and she was sure the teen would survive it.

"I got a few not near as bad the first time I woke up. Kushina-nee told one of the nurses and I guess one right before the coma. Shouldn't it be in the file?" A look of agitation swept over the sannin's expression. The woman stood angrily from the bed.

"I swear, I leave this village for only a few years and this hospital goes to the dumps. No Mitsuko-san it's not in your file." She watched with wide eyes and the woman stormed out of the hospital room slamming the door closed behind her. Moments later the door was pushed open slowly and in stepped a worried looking Rin.

"What happened to Lady Tsunade?" Mitsuko could only shrug, the brunette sighed she closed the door softly behind her and then gave her sensei's sister a teasing but also concerned look.

"When I said get some rest I didn't mean fall into a coma Mitsuko-chan." She could see the concern set in Rin's eyes cleverly disguised as sarcasm. However her response was cut short by the door creaking open.

Obito's head peaked through the door he looked around before his eyes landed on the two girls. He pushed the door open further before hurrying into the room. Mitsuko noticed then that he was down to one crutch, even though for the life of her she couldn't remember him injuring his legs at all. She must have been giving the crutch a funny look before Rin spoke. "Torn ligaments in his knee. It's mostly healed but he has to keep pressure off on his leg for a few more days." Oh.

"When did that happen?" Obito shrugged as he plopped down onto the bed discarding the crutch to the cold embrace of the hospital floor. Looks like she wasn't getting the answer to that question. Rin let out a long suffering sigh then shook her head.

"So what has Lady Tsunade so angry? She didn't look too happy as I passed her in the hall." Obito questioned scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not sure, I got one of my headaches again and it wasn't in my file that I had been experiencing head pain period. She left out of here rather angry after that." Rin's eyes were wide at that statement.

"You mean the head pains that both Kushina-san and I told the nurses about?" Mitsuko nodded her head. She felt a sudden shift in the air. Her eyes glanced to the side and she saw Kakashi sitting in the chair next to her bed. The next thing she felt was the weight of a small dog, she looked down and saw Pakkun smiling she scratched behind his ear. Her face looked up she offered the smile to the silver haired jonin.

"So nice of you to join us Hatake-kun." She teased as the dog got comfortable. He made a noncommittal noise. Obito ignored the appearance of their teammate he turned to look at Rin who was sitting on the opposite side of the blonde girl.

"Rin-chan when is your suspension up?" The brunette girl looked down into her hands, Mitsuko raised a brow. Rin had been suspended?

"I'm not sure. Hopefully soon, especially if what Mitsuko says is true and the nurses aren't putting all the patients' information in the charts." The two boys nodded their heads in understanding, while the blonde girl still looked thoroughly confused. They honestly didn't expect she'd let their comments go, what the hell was going on?

"Wait just a minute. You got suspended?" Rin nodded her head, her cheeks warmed up a bit. But it seemed more from agitation than embarrassment.

"I yelled at two of your nurses, they gave you the wrong treatment that's part of the reason you were in a coma. They both got suspended for endangering a patient's life and probably will have to retrain. My suspension is for unorderly conduct and apparent mistreatment of fellow staff members." Her tone made Mitsuko raise her brow. Rin shook her head, she wasn't retelling that one. Mitsuko pouted slightly it seemed to make an interesting story.

The door flung wide open with the blonde sannin standing in its frame. She searched their faces until her golden eyes narrowed and landed on Rin. "You are Noharu-san correct?" Rin nodded her head after a momentarily pause. Lady Tsunade was still had a very angry aura but there was a sudden determination in her eyes.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded her head, eyed the girl up and down then replied.

"Good, come with me." Rin gathered herself quickly scrambling up in hurry before saying a small goodbye and heading after the Sannin who had already turned her heel and walked away.

Mitsuko looked between the two boys shrugged and then spoke. "Well I guess there's the answer to your question Uchiha-kun." He shook his head looking at where his teammate had disappeared too. Kakashi shook his head at the two.

"Nice of you to state the obvious Mitsuko-san." His tone dripped with sarcasm and Mitsuko stuck her tongue out at him. The Hatake heir was always had some pithy rebuttal to her own sarcasm.

"No one asked you Hatake-kun." She teased lightly. Glad to have his company for once. Mitsuko could however do without his snarky commentary. He raised a single brow at her, the rest of his face mostly covered.

…..

After three months of being in the hospital Namikaze Mitsuko was finally free to go home. The teen couldn't have been more excited. She leaned her head on her brother arm as he walked her out of the hospital. "Are you sure you're ready to come home?" He was giving her an overly concerned look.

"Yep, you're stuck with me now… Actually no I think it's time I move back into my Jonin apartment." He raised a brow at her. That seemed rather random for her to bring it up now.

"Wait, why?" She gave a look as if to question his sanity.

"Because you are having a kid in five or so months, and that's supposed to be yours and Kushina's time before baby. So I think it's time for me to move back into my jonin apartment." The one she only ever used to sleep at after long mission when she didn't want to be disturbed by her brother or his girlfriend.

Minato scratched the back of his head, she did have a point. "But you'll still come over for dinner every now and then right?" She smiled at him and lightly patted his hand.

"Of course. It's not the end of the world Nii-san. Honestly I thought you'd be happy, your little sister finally out of your hair." He lightly chuckled at that, a sad smile crossed his face.

"Sure, yah that's fine. I guess I have to let you go at some point. Though I would have thought after spending so much time in the hospital you'd want to spend some time at home with us." Minato gave her a soft look because maybe it was finally time to let her go.

Mitsuko then smiled at him, her odd eyes shone brightly. "If it's alright I'll probably wait a month before moving fully into my apartment." Minato smiled down at her, content with that choice. He gave her an assuring look but didn't respond as she was tackled by an overly energetic pregnant jinchuriki.

"As celebration for your recovery we are getting ramen!" She declared enthusiastically. Both Namikaze's gave her an affectionate smile, they both knew they were better because of this woman. Kushina was giving the girl an affronted look as if to say she expected her question answered out loud and that answer had better be yes.

"Of course Shina-nee, we loved too. Can ani's team come too?" Kushina gave off a triumphant look, her smile contagious.

"Taken care of." Mitsuko laughed then, the look on the red head's face was great.

"Alright, well then let's go home first so I can freshen up." Neither her brother nor the woman he loved argued with her there. Mitsuko knew she couldn't have had a better brother and that was why she'd do everything in her power to ensure he lived to see his child grow up.

When Mitsuko was a child she had convinced herself of two things. One was that under no circumstances were the people around her ever going to find out the truth of what she had seen and what she had been. The other was that she could change this place, the she would change this place so that the people she loved could have their best life. Because long before she was Namikaze Mitsuko, she had been someone else. Even though now she could barely remember that person she still held close the memories that they had shared and the nightmares that plague her about this place and its people. Nightmares she'd give her life to make sure never came true.

… **.**

 **I don't even know any more. I just couldn't help myself. Plus this story idea has been floating around in my head forever. So I figured I'd roll with it for now and see where I got. And yeah things are kind of all over the place here but it's a work in progress and I'm not perfect.**

 **However Mitsuko isn't technically an SI. Because she doesn't remember the person she was before and she's not based off me at all. If anything she's more based off my Doctor Who OC Alexandra Scott, but I can assure you she is not her either. It's rather hard to explain, but my brain kind of went like this 'So what if Minato had a younger sister who had the ability to manipulate time and reality in a manner that wasn't actually anything like time travel or the stipulations that go with it.' So it's more like the Flying Thunder God seal except with more complication a glitter gold light tricks.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music inspiration for this chapter and story**

 **My Chemical Romance- The Light Behind Your Eyes**

 **Lollia-The Slightly Chipped Full Moon(cover)**

 **Game of Thrones (not sure the artist)- The Light of the Seven**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Correction her name is Mitsuko. I had it misspelled in several places:/ edit made 8/12/16**

 **Edit made for attentional lines 8/30/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… **.**

 **Chapter 2: Masked**

" _The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed."_ **~ J.K Rowling, '** _ **The Prisoner of Azkaban'**_

 **...**

She was skidding across the dirt, a look of irritation across her face as she regarded her opponent and regained her footing half out of breath. The other woman was smirking at her, eyes gleaming with mischief. Blue eyes narrowed as she dusted herself off before letting out a small sigh. "Fine, I give. That's enough physical therapy for today." Her hand rubbed the sore shoulder, the other woman let out a heavy sigh as she met the teen half way.

"You need to keep pushing yourself Mitsuko or else your body will never fully recover." Onyx eyes gave her a stern look.

Mitsuko pulled her long locks out of the falling pony tail as she shook her head. While the woman was right she still had to take it easy. Lady Tsunade had half threatened to kill her if she damaged herself too badly during retraining. "You know I have to." Her voice was flat as she regarded the older woman who huffed at her.

"For kami's sake Mitsuko I'm a medic, I could heal you if you reinjured something." She groaned out while examining the girls shoulder. The blonde gave her a dark look as if to say yes she knew that.

"I have my orders Kaoru, and you have yours." She muttered something almost insulting under her breath before giving Mitsuko an all clear.

"Your shoulder didn't take any substantial damage so you should be fine. Just avoid heavy lifting for the rest of today and tomorrow. And will meet here again tomorrow evening for another round of Physical Therapy." The medic told her in a droll tone. A moment later the dark eye woman slipped a raccoon shaped mask over her face and vanished from the hidden field.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the woman leave. Mitsuko pulled her hair over her shoulder and braided the length before tying it at the end. She headed back towards the village after that. Her brother was expecting her presence right about now.

She had one more month to build back her strength to be able to return to the mission rosters. Shaking her head she thought about the last month. They had released her from the hospital with the stipulation that she'd come for a week to week checkup and that after a month of light activity she could start using chakra again. As expected her chakra control was shot and she'd need to rehabilitate her body to be used to using it again. The physical therapy sessions were as expected once a day with Kaoru for a long as she could go. Today was the longest they'd gone since starting, and Kaoru was as feed up with her slow progress as she was.

Finally after a ten minute walk she was back in the populated portion of the leaf village and out of Anbu training grounds. Mitsuko headed towards the Hokage's tower for an after report of her PT session. But mainly it was so her brother could check up on her. He had been very busy getting settled into his new hat. "Good morning Namikaze-san!" The secretary called from her position behind the desk. A bowed head of acknowledgment and then Mitsuko was heading towards the Hokage's office.

Team seven was gathered in the office. "Oh, I can come back later?" She questioned as she looked for her brother. He made motion for her to come in. Mitsuko closed the door softly behind her.

"Nonsense, I was just going over mission details for a patrol coming up." Her brow raised at that.

"A patrol? Why?" She wondered while joining the group.

"To ensure everything is still quiet on the border. Technically the mission isn't for another few weeks since we are still waiting on the last rotation. We are actually looking for someone to fill Rin-chan's spot. Lady Tsunade put in a request for Rin to stay at the hospital." Minato told her showing a list of chunin who could replace Rin. She took it from him scanning over the names.

"Congratulations Rin-chan." A promotion at the hospital meant she wouldn't likely be sent out to the field anymore. Mitsuko wasn't going to argue that, one less thing to worry over.

"Thank you Mitsuko-chan. I just wish I'd be able to accompany these two to make sure they were okay." Rin admitted with a sad smile. Mitsuko laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll just have to trust your teammates to look after each other then." She offered a bright smile to the medic. Her brother cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"How did you training go this morning?" He questioned taking the list from her hand and placing it back under a stack of papers. Her face contorted with disgust at the mention of training this morning.

"Kaoru wiped the floor with me, but I lasted forty-five minutes longer than yesterday so that's good right." Rin beamed at her.

"Yes that's great news Mitsuko-chan you're making progress." With a small clap of her hands Rin smiled brightly at the blonde. She grumbled under her breath.

"Mitsuko, Kushina told me to see if you could help her with something today at the house?" Her brother's voice broke through her grumbling.

"Yeah sure, no problem. I'll head over now if that's okay?" He nodded his head, she gave a light bow to show respect to her Hokage and then left. Those four were up to something, the boys had been unusually quiet.

….

Mitsuko took a deep breath, she needed to gather her thoughts. She hadn't thought about those things in months but perhaps now she needed to reevaluate her plans. Pondering what to do next she let escape the breath she had been holding. Fingers tapped her shoulder blade. With a slight turn of head she was face to mask with her captain.

"Hawk-tachio?" Her tone confused, the man sighed before holding out a clay mask

"Our squads got an emergency mission. I have to pull you early." She nodded her head slowly while putting the mask on.

"Hai tachio, details?" Her loose strands of hair were then secured into a sleek high pony. She still needed to put her uniform on but that would only take a second. He shook his head, that didn't bode well with her. With a nod of understanding later and a surge of chakra she was back in her apartment.

Once fully dressed she met her squad at the top on the main entrance. Raccoon was by her side instantly. "Mouse are you good?" She nodded her head at the woman.

"Alright let's move!" Hawk-tachio called over their heads, the five man squad was off.

They didn't stop for hour's practically soaring through the treetops. Mitsuko was grateful that endurance was the first thing they worked on after release. At almost two months out of the hospital after having critical injuries and this being the first time for her out of the village she was pretty impressed with herself for how well she had been keeping up. Raccoon passed a canteen towards her once the stopped. "Good job, you're doing better than expected." She quipped, Mouse huffed at her.

"You know as well as I that I'm almost back at a hundred percent." Raccoon snorted taking the canteen back once the younger girl held it up.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She stated in a haughty tone. Mouse shook her head, her body language portrayed confusion.

"Do you know what the mission parameters are?" Raccoon shook her masked face before glancing over to where Hawk was going over something with Stag and Sparrow. He glanced over at the two women before motioning for them.

Mouse accepted Raccoon's hand and allowed the fellow konoichi to pull her to her feet. They half sprinted to where the other three stood. She slid in between Stag and Hawk looking down at the map of what appeared to have been a rather large estate. "We believe the owner of this estate is harboring a fugitive who has stolen sensitive information from the village. It's our job to infiltrate the estate and find the traitor. Mouse you've been pulled discreetly, as far as anyone is concerned you're not yet off medical leave. Understood." Which meant she'd have to be extra careful, no one could know they had been here.

"Hai, tachio." She nodded her head, taking the scroll he held out to her.

"Inside the scroll contains your disguise, since you are the specialist here you get to do most of the dirty work. Once the rat has been discovered and the documents secured you get out of there. Stag will then stage a fire and sabotage the manor. Our orders are to make it seem like the information was lost. Understand?" Mouse and Stag nodded their heads at the orders.

"Sparrow you will keep an eye on the rat, we cannot allow him to escape or be burned. Once we have him captured myself and Mouse will escort him back to the village for questioning. Raccoon you are supposed to head to the town to gather intelligence but if anything happens..." Raccoon knew the orders not spoken. Anbu had learned something from Hatake Sakumo's untimely death. After orders were given and responsibilities divided out Mouse looked through the scroll containing her disguise. Well this was going to be annoying.

…..

She held a kunai to his throat. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, she had the documents stolen but his words troubled her. "I swear I was following orders." His voice was quivering, unfortunately he wasn't getting any sympathy from her.

"Whose orders?" Mouse demanded, touching the blade harder to the spot drawing a little blood.

"I can't say." This time she almost cut into him, a sharp pain droned in her temple and she could feel a tingle in her eyes. Luckily they were concealed. Hawk and Sparrow appeared before them, Stag staging the finally steps of the deception. Raccoon was with him.

"Show us your tongue." Sparrow spoke in deadly flat tone. The man's face went white.

"What, no!" Mouse pressed again with the tip of the blade.

"You are in no position to argue. Now you heard him." Begrudgingly the man stuck out the muscle. Sparrow was in his face next, his hand pulled at the man's tongue. He then looked towards Hawk, his body language tense.

"He has the seal." A seal they'd seen twice before, once on the tongue of Sparrow himself and once on a child that tried to kill Mouse. Sparrow's tone was tense.

"Damn." Hawk grumbled scratching his chin. Stag and Raccoon approached then, they took one look at his tongue before turning their masked faces towards Hawk. They couldn't allow this back into the village. Sparrow was the only one with this mark that could be trusted, and he didn't even have it anymore. Now they were just building a case.

"Sparrow kill him." Hawk finally spoke, his order clear. Sparrow pulled his katana out of its sheath. The man held his hands up.

"Wait don't kill me. Don't you want to know who I was taking those too?" The man eyes glance back, to who he knew held the scrolls. Mouse's blade tightened in her grasp she did not like the sound of this.

"Tell us traitor or your death will be antagonizing." Sparrow threatened, the man gulped. The katana's tip pressed into the man's stomach.

"Their plan's to help Hanzo the Salamander get rid of a small rebellion faction. A team was going to aid him pretending to be Leaf Anbu." Sparrow's blade ran through the man's gut. Mouse let him fall to the floor. He deserved to suffer.

"We don't need trouble with Ame Hawk-tachio." Someone pointed out, but Mitsuko hadn't focused on who; she was too busy trying to map out a plan.

A little while later after the squad had set up camp to go over what they uncovered Mouse excused herself from the group for a moment of privacy. Mouse pulled the mask over her face to sit on top of her head before summoning a small hummingbird. "Mitsuko-sama glad to see your better." The bird spoke, its wings buzzed with movement. She watched closely and bladed feathers could almost be picked out.

"Thank you, Hansuke. Do you think you could deliver a message for me?" The bird fluttered around her face never stopping.

"Of course Mitsuko-sama." She smiled, a determined look in her eyes.

"Wonderful, I need you to seek out Jiriaya-sama and inform him that 'there is a chance for rain, but a salamander must first be slain' that exact phrasing, can you remember?" The bird's head nodded in acknowledgement. His beak pecked her cheek before she watched him fly away.

Mouse pulled the mask back over her face, she headed back to where her squad had made camp. There was no fire with how close they were to enemy territory. Just four anbu agents sitting in a small circle under the moon's lighting. "Hawk-tachio what are we going to do with this new information?" She questioned while sitting next to Stag. The man beneath the Hawk's mask let out a sigh.

"I think it's time we brought our suspicion to the Hokage's attention." Hawk's tone left no room for arguments, and who would argue it was well past time that the deceiving's of what was thought to be a well-respected elder were brought to light.

…

The mask made a nice clanging sound as it hit the back of her closet, shoes had been discarded at the door. Her body ached from what happened to be the longest three days of her life. Jiriaya had received the message and went to check on his spy network in that part of the world, while in Ame he discovered a plot between Hanzo the Salamander and what appeared to be rogue anbu agents to kill a rebellion faction imagine his surprise when he found his three Ame orphans as the leaders of this group.

Safe to say he was not amused. Hopefully this would solidify his already low opinion of the elder, because she knew he's come to the same conclusion as her squad. That was why she had picked him for the message, one because he's understand and two because she knew he was more likely to put the pieces together.

Mitsuko was sprawled out on her bed when a knock echoed off her window. She glanced over and saw a dog mask wearing anbu. A gesture of enter was made but other than that the girl did not move other than to place a privacy seal on her bed. Dog joined her on the bed, he sat crossed legged leaned against the wall. Once comfortable he removed his mask.

"I think I was just recruited for something bad." Mitsuko sat up then and there staring at him dead on.

"What? By who?" Kakashi had been told of her suspicions long ago when he first considered joining anbu. She wanted him to be prepared in case someone ever tried. So he told her the story of what could have been a recursion mission. A test so to speak.

"Hawk-tachio is going to want to hear that. But thankfully that will be beneficial to the investigation." One might she add started by a comment Jiriaya had made to Minato once while she was in ease dropping range. Another reason why she thought him best to deal with the Ame situation.

"Glad to be of service Mitsuko-san." His voice drawled out in sarcasm. She blinked tersely at him and the pushed his shoulder sending him back into her pillows. Kakashi glared at her momentarily.

"So are you finished with your anbu duties today?" He shook his head then slipped the mask back over his face.

"Sorry I have to get back, I'm on guard duty today." She made a face at him, like her brother actually needed a guard.

"Whatever, I'll see you around then." With the dismissal he was gone. Mitsuko sighed once more, closing her eyes for a moment. She needed to think.

…..

Blue eyes blinked twice before they looked up at the red headed female curiously and then back towards the cake. Had she forgotten someone's birthday again? Mitsuko was surprisingly good at not remembering the birthdays of her fellows. Minato was giving her a look, or at least a shadow clone was. She couldn't really tell. The teen gave another look towards the decorated birthday cake.

"What's with the cake Shina-nee?" The blonde girl question almost obliviously. Kushina let out an exasperated groan.

"It's for your birthday, which you spent it in the hospital remember?" Hands placed on her hips she sassed the teenager. It was a rather funny look if you asked Mitsuko, because at nearly seven months pregnant Kushina looked very interesting with an irate look and hands on her hips.

Instead of the comment she wanted to make at her figurative sister she settle with something not as sarcastic. "Thank you Shina-nee, I had forgotten." Minato gave her an approving nod before refocusing on the Uzumaki princess.

"I figured. There was going to be a surprise party this evening but since you came by early it totally ruined the surprise." Kushina was pouting? That's right the woman had been trying to throw her a surprise party for almost as long as they've known each other.

"There's always next year Shina-nee." Mitsuko responded dryly, the woman beamed at that. Minato shook his head.

"Well since the surprised is ruined can we go ahead and give Mitsuko her gift?" Minato asked the red head affectionately. She frowned for a half second before agreeing.

"Sure I don't see why not, but you have to act surprised tonight." She gave a thumbs up in acknowledgement to Kushina's statement.

Minato pushed himself off of the wall where he had been leaning watching the scene unfold. He hurried out of the small kitchen and Kushina made motion for them to retreat to the living room. The two ladies got comfortable on the couch leaving enough space for Minato to sit between them. A second later he returned with a small wrapped box.

She accepted the box as he placed it in her lap before sitting on the coffee table so he and Kushina could both see her reaction. Mitsuko unwrapped the box delicately like she does with all gifts until she was down to the white box the gift was placed in. A beautiful music box was inside, it reminded her of something she could barely remember as if it was from a dream. "I remember the first music box you had, it had been a gift. When you were a baby you fell asleep every night to its lullaby before it broke. You were devastated." Minato smiled at her, because the memory felt fresh not something that happened seventeen years prior when he was a boy.

There were tears in her eyes, she remembered that box it had help with her recurring nightmares. Had been one of the only things to help. She grasped for his hand with her free one. "Thank you ani." His smile only widened.

"Open it Mitsuko." Kushina spoke softly, her heart light with joy. Mitsuko let go of her brother's hand to deal with the box carefully. She opened it slowly a cheerful melody filled the air around them but what caught her eye was what appeared to be a necklace.

With great care she place the box beside her and pulled out the oval shaped pendant. Surprise filled her eyes as it opened to reveal a picture of the three of them from many years ago. Minato was engulfed in a hug first, she let him go after a moment and repeated the process with Kushina.

"Thank you, I love you both so much." She whipped the tears from her eyes then held the necklace towards her brother.

"Help me with this please?" He nodded his head and took it from her motioning for her to hold up her hair. Minato pulled the necklace from around the front before clasping it in the back.

"Got it." She dropped her hair and then hugged him once more. This time afraid to let him go. Mitsuko couldn't imagine the world were her brother wasn't with her, she needed him and his almost wife more than they would ever know.

…..

When Kakashi and Obito returned from their border mission they brought back a very interesting creature. A creature that apparently tried to kidnap Obito and could seemingly pop out of everywhere. Mitsuko only knew about it because she had been on guard duty when the boys came in to report on their mission. They had ended up not taking someone to substitute Rin's place. Besides some on the leaf ninja already there hadn't returned home.

"We brought one back for examination, but Obito scorched the rest." Kakashi finished the report with that. Mitsuko didn't know what to think of that. Because it reminded her of something from one of the nightmares. She's tried to get more out of the boys later.

"Alright, you are both dismissed. Go home and get some rest." The boys both flickered out of the room after that, neither needing be told twice.

Minato opened the mission report and began reading. He made motion for Mouse to reveal herself. "Take a look at this and tell me what you think." Mouse took the file on what was down in Investigations from him. Her eyes made quick work to scan and decipher the words.

Mouse handed him the file back, her eyes widened behind the desk. She slapped a privacy seal down on his desk before speaking. "Madara!?" Her voice was pitched, she was scared.

"Was the last thing it said to Obito before dying." He elaborated quickly. Mouse laid her mask on his desk, she knew her brother didn't want to have this conversation with the mask but with her. Mitsuko ran her fingers through her scalp.

"But why Obito? What connection does he have to Madara?" She ignored the throbbing in her temple, if this was the punishment for saving his life she would accept it full on.

"I need you to do something for me." He made a gesture to the mask. She nodded her head shortly picking the clay back up but she didn't put it back on yet. Mitsuko listened to her orders carefully, which a quick by your leave the mask was back in place. Minato shook his head as his sister disappeared, this wasn't how he planned today going. There was also something about sending his little sister to do they grunt work that made him feel slightly unnerved.

Mouse gave a sign to the Anbu guarding the entrance of the Uchiha district. Lizard made an angry hand gesture back at her and she sighed before responding quickly. One more set of hand signs later she was through the gate and discreetly making her way to the main house. She watched two little boy run across the back yard. Patiently she waited for her target. Uchiha Mikoto came out of the house, a rather exasperated look on her face.

"Boys come inside for lunch." Her son stopped in his tracks at his mother's tone, a slight bow of his head he turned to the other boy. Itachi led the other boy back into the house. Just before Mikoto come follow after them Mouse appeared before her crouched. The way all anbu were ordered to appear before clan heads or their spouse.

The Uchiha matron was startled by the presence of the anbu. What could they want? "Uchiha-sama, Lord Hokage request any and all files on Uchiha Obito." The women's dark eyes narrowed. What could Minato possible want with those, especially going through such a formal route? She shook her head before replying.

"Of course Anbu-san. Just a moment please." Mouse slipped back into the shadows as Mikoto disappeared into the house. Ten minutes later the woman reemerged through the doorway. She held a file under her arm. The Anbu reappeared crouched just like she had originally, Mouse stood slowly.

"This is everything we have on clans' member Uchiha Obito." Mikoto reluctantly handed over the folder, she was going to have words with Kushina about this. Why did Minato think it was a good idea to bother the nearly full term woman like this?

"Thank you Uchiha-sama, the Lord Hokage apologized for any inconvenience this has caused you. We however needed to discreet with this matter." Mouse explained politely just like her brother had ordered. Mikoto's facial expression smoothed over at that, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright, thank you Anbu-san." Mouse took is for face value and dismissed herself.

She shunshined to the Hokage's office, kneeled before him and then handed over the file.

"Everything the Uchiha clan has on member Uchiha Obito. Also Mikoto-sama didn't look too pleased to be dealing with Anbu." Minato nodded his head absently at her, he had already started looking through the file. Mouse disappeared into the wall knowing him well, he wouldn't be up for talking until he found what he was looking for.

Nothing was how she thought it should be. Everything had changed all because she saved that boys life. And you know what, she'd certainly do it again.

 **XOXOX**

 **So this is the next installment and yeah it's probably rushed but that's more of the point. Mitsuko meddled with time so everything falls in a differently alignment now. Things are different because Madara never got his hands on Obito. With Minato as Hokage for a good foreseeable time she has more freedom on how to make sure they all live. The Danzo thing is a set up for things to come and needed to be in this chapter, just like the mention of the Zetsu thing. I promise it will all make sense, just give it time.**

 **Also on another note, if the timeline or the facts seem messed up or backwards. It's been a very long time since I've seen Naruto from start to finish so bear with me okay? This story is also going to be on the scale of very AU so yah.**

 **The comment made about Sakumo will be explained eventually, so if it seems odd for it to be like that I promise I have a plan for that too.**

 **Alright let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! And to the reviewer from the last chapter, thank you so much for taking you time to leave me a comment. It really means a lot to hear that people like what you write.**

 **Any and all spelling errors or grammar mistakes are mine. So apologies in advanced.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music inspiration for this chapter**

 **Simple and Clean -Mree**

 **Don't Fear the Reaper(Re:imagined) -Denmark+Winter**

 **Running Up that Hill- Placebo**

 **I Started a Joke( Hanson)-ConfidentialMX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC AU**

… _ **..**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Future**_

" _It amazes me what humans can do, even when streams are flowing down their faces and they stagger on, coughing and searching, and finding."_ **~Markus Zusak, 'The Book Thief'**

… **.**

Mouse turned her head towards Sparrow, he made several aggressive hand gestures she shrugged. Her squad mate sighed rather loudly and then turned his head to give Stag the signal. Stag moved into position Raccoon shook her head at their antics there was no way this was going to end well.

Dog had joined Hawk's squad for this ambush. They were acting on his lead. He turned his head to Mouse who held her hand at him in a hold on manner. Mouse sensed the targets semi cancelled chakra signature. She signaled for Stag to move, Sparrow threw an angry gesture at her from his position of which she ignored.

Stag jumped down from his position and into the path of the target. He soon found himself the target of what appeared to be wood release. Mouse turned sharply to through a sign at Sparrow, Stag wouldn't be able to fend that off by himself. Sparrow chakra pinged in annoyance at her but jumped down to help their squad mate.

"Dog you didn't mention wood release." Her tone was agitated. Dog signed he didn't know.

"Damn. Raccoon be prepared this might not end pretty." Mouse spoke, but they needed to keep up this rouse.

Sparrow made the sign for back up, Mouse jumped down from her spot Dog followed soon after. Raccoon shook her head once more. She hoped Hawk finished his part soon. The medic didn't know how much of this her squad could actually handle.

Mouse who was the best of her squad mates at hand to hand, she pulled a kunai from her pouch deciding getting up close and personal with this boy was the best way to go. She had helped Minato train Dog at one point so he was very well acquainted at working around her. He better have been with all the work she put into him.

Finally after several minutes of dodging wood release attacks the boy fell to the ground. Most likely the result of chakra exhaustion. Dog helped Stag restrain him. Raccoon dropped down from her spot in the trees she began to assess the damage her team took.

"Mouse?" She questioned while wrapping Sparrows bleeding arm. Mouse turned a hand on her hip.

"He doesn't want to fight anymore. Dog is going to talk to him." Her voice was firm it held no room for argument. Sparrow wondered over to her, she shook her head.

"I have a feeling he's like you Sparrow." Sparrow stared at her. She made a 'what' motion.

Dog returned a moment later with the bound wood release user. "He showed me the mark, but he doesn't want to be that person anymore." His voice was emotionless, Mouse nodded her head. Good choice because she would have probably killed the boy before allowing that man to control someone with such abilities.

"Great, we'll bring him back for questioning and then see what we can do about removing the mark." Mouse spoke then turned to her team.

"Hawk-tachio should be ready for us now. Sparrow since you sustained a significant injury you'll escort…" She looked back at the boy.

"What's your name?" He looked surprised to be addressed by what appeared to be this close nit faction's leader. Mouse was frowning at him under her mask and they all could tell.

"Kinao. That's what I was called." Mouse shook her head. That wouldn't do, he would never be able to move forward from this if he kept the caller. It would bind him to the elder for the rest of his life.

"No, that won't do. If you truly want out then you can't go by that caller anymore." Sparrow spoke from his spot on the ground. His voice was strained. He knew that truth all too well

"Sparrow's right either pick a new name or I'll pick one for you." Mouse told him. The boy had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"How about Tenzo?" Mouse nodded her head and then continued with her mantra from early.

"Good. Sparrow you'll go with Dog and escort Tenzo to the secured location. Stag and Raccoon you're with me." Then the team split up going in two separate directions.

"Do you think it was a good idea to send Sparrow off like that?" Stag wondered out loud as they jumped through the tree tops.

"We didn't have a choice, Sparrow was injured and if Tenzo changes his mind he'll be the only one capable of killing him." Mouse replied dryly, she didn't like it when they questioned her orders. Because what part of 'Mouse is in charge' didn't they understand. Hawk-tachio had been very clear on that before he wondered off.

They eventually met up with Hawk, he was with Lizard's squad. Lizard threw an obscure gesture at Mouse who threw one back at him as they touched down on the forests floor. "We secured the asset Hawk-tachio." Hawk gave her a nod of his head.

"Where's Sparrow?" He asked after he took count of his team. His masked face towards Mouse, she knew him well enough to know his brow was raised behind the mask. Hawk had been her Jonin-sensei before her anbu-captain.

"Sparrow is with Dog ensuring the asset makes it back to the safe house. He was also injured." Mouse told him, Hawk took her words into account.

"Very well Mouse. Alright here's the plan." He nodded his head at her then continued on as if nothing had ever been asked.

…..

Mouse just wants it to be known that she did not approve of Hawk's plan at all. But Hawk was her captain and she'd follow him into hell if he asked. Raccoon touched down next to her on the branch, she had landed in a kneeled position. ' _What's with you and Lizard_?' She signed, not wanting to give way their position.

' _It's nothing, he's just_ pissy _from something that happened the other day.'_ Mouse signed back, her eyes never leaving the caves entrance. Raccoon followed her glaze. The medic could sense the unease in her fellow's actions.

' _Worried?'_ Mouse nodded her head in response, she waited for the signal.

Hawk's charkra pinged in the standard rhythm for back up. Mouse motioned for Stag and Tiger to follow, before signaling the three other members of Lizards squad to wait. She did not like being in charge at this moment. Raccoon pinged back to Hawk's SOS, she got a response from Lizard instead.

Mouse felt it too, she gestured for Monkey, Boar, and Raven to follow Stag and Tiger. She and Raccoon followed last. They weren't prepared for the all-out battle when they arrived in what had apparently been a secret ROOT base. Because at that moment it wasn't so secret anymore.

Raccoon went instantly to their fallen Squad leader, his breathing uneven. There was a tanto embedded in his lung. Mouse had to refocus because she almost lost her head. Damn ROOT members. She pulled out a kunai just in time to block an attack. Stag had made good use of the caves natural resources his dotan bases jutsus bought time for Mouse on several occasions.

Tiger helped guard Raccoon's back as she made quick work of healing their injured. Finally when it seemed like they had leeway from the ROOT agents. Mouse made the mistake of thinking it was over and ended up with a katana run through her lower abdomen. That traitor felt the wrath of Lizard's own katana as his head came clean off. Lizard obviously didn't appreciate traitors trying to kill his favorite member of Hawk's squad.

Mouse pulled the sword from her abdomen and flung it threw the neck of someone trying to kill Stag. She fell to the ground, Lizard knelt next to her he quickly applied pressure to the wound buying time for Raccoon as she rushed over to them.

"Come on Mouse, we've lost Hawk-tachio no sense in losing you too." Anbu was thought to be emotionless but they still felt things, and Hawk's squad had been together longer than most.

"I think that's the last of them." Lizard commented, he took account of his team it looked like Hawk wasn't the only casualty. Monkey was also among the fallen.

After a moment, Mouse sat up with help from Raccoon and Lizard. "What the hell happened, I thought this was recon only?" She demanded, her masked cracked from the first close call fell in two separate pieces and landed on the ground with a clank next to her.

"They were waiting for us, somehow they knew we were coming." Lizard spoke as Raccoon bandaged his bloodied hand.

"We can't possibly have a leak!" Mouse shouted, she was compromised Hawk was dead.

"There isn't another explanation Mouse." Lizard shot at her with a pained tone.

"Yes there is." Stag spoke quietly from his position across the room. Mouse almost hadn't heard him. They took his words into account and then Mouse cursed. She knew Hawk better than anyone, and if he thought they'd have a better chance for the confirmation that was need to convict the elder than he'd let information leak. It was after all not the first time he'd done something like that.

"Damn, Hawk knew they'd be waiting for us. It's what he wanted because we now have bodies." She grumbled, she stood with Raccoon's assistance. Lizard was right there next too them. A small noise caught there attention. Six eyes turned towards the noise.

They met the eyes of a small group of children, who were pale as ghost and looked frightened out of their minds. Mouse wrapped an arm around her stomach and leaned into Lizard. "Were not going to hurt you." Her voice was steady, the children regarded her cautiously but allowed her to approach.

"Anbu-san?" A small boy with purple eyes asked slowly. She nodded her head then and counted each child. There were a total of four children. The girl standing next to the boy pinched him.

"Hush, Danzo-sama said we aren't supposed to talk to strangers." Her voice was sharp. Mitsuko raised her brow. Finally a name. Something would actually come of the death of her squad captain.

"She's not a stranger Aiko, that Namikaze Mitsuko. My brother and her used to be teammates." Another little boy spoke up, he had green eyes and a family face.

"Hikaoru?" That boy had been a small child the last time she had seen him. He nodded his head as he rushed towards her. Lizard made move to block her from the child but she placed a hand on his arm and squatted down to the child's level. Hiding a wince from the medic staring her down with a calculated gaze.

Hikaoru threw his arm around her neck just like he'd done the night his brother had died. "What are you doing here?" She asked once she let him go. Mitsuko took in his worn appearance then, how had this happened?

"After brother died, mom became distant until one day this man came to the house to take me away from her. I've been here since then Namikaze-san." The seven year old spoke clearly turning to make a come on gesture to the three children. Mitsuko shook her head, she was going to fix this. She had to fix this.

"Do you want to go home?" Four little head nods and two anbu bodies sealed later the group of now ten made their way out of the base and back towards the village.

Stag carried Mouse after Raccoon stressed that she needed to take it easy. The children were in good enough shape to walk but were carried by the four remaining anbu to make the journey faster. Even with Hawk dead they had gotten what they needed, proof. They had that in the four children who didn't yet have seals. Children who could point a figure and say his name. It was no longer hearsay it was undeniable proof.

Although discretion was still used to confirm the proof and Yamanaka Inoichi was brought in secretly to confirm the children's stories. Mouse was with them through all of it. Everything Inoichi saw she was then shown. She promised them that they would not let Shimaru get away with this.

Sparrow was with her acting as a guard. "Orders Tachio?" Inoichi had confirmed their stories and would be bringing his conclusion to the Forth Hokage immediately. Mouse didn't want to be their squad's tachio, she wanted Hawk to be alive. He deserved it, to see his task through but it looks like she was going to have to finish for him. Even if she hadn't wanted this Mitsuko owed him that much at least.

"There will be a trail, the evidence will be brought before the clans and they will decide what to do with Shimaru. The remainder of our squad and Lizard's are being tasked with ensuring the evidence doesn't turn up lost or killed." Her tone cold emotionless as she spoke, her nails dug into her skin as she watched the children closely. They were innocent in all this, plucked from their homes taken from their families. She didn't even want to think about what they'd already seen what he had already subjected them too. Those four and any more that they found would need major reconditioning if they still wanted to become shinobi.

"And Dog's plant problem?" Mouse turned her face towards Sparrow eyes sharp. That was Dog's bed and he would have to lie in it.

"He'll be brought in for questioning but in the meantime Dog still has to watch him. His problem not ours." Sparrow nodded his head, silence became them.

…..

Mitsuko never thought the day she'd be happy to attend a council meeting would occur. Today was however a special occasion. For today that traitorous bastard Danzo would finally get his death sentence. She would be bringing forth the evidence, and then the witnesses.

Anbu had managed to capture the devious old man and were keeping him contained in the isolation ward. Any and all ROOT members who tried to free him were dealt with accordingly. And with one month to go before her nephew would enter this world Mitsuko felt proud that this problem would be over and dealt with.

"Mouse-tachio, if you'd please." Minato spoke from his position at the front of the war room as she liked to refer to it. The room itself was rather large and could seat several around a long oval table. A podium at the front of the room was given to whoever was speaking. Mouse however didn't use it as she decided to keep her stance of leaning against the wall behind him. And so she began with the case.

Mouse went through the whole deal how the tip had been given to investigate through an anonymous source. How Hawk's squad had been tasked with the investigation after they brought the information to the Third who wanted these rumors gotten to the bottom of. She sang the tale like a good little canary painting the picture of a corrupt system running with in their own black opps that needed to be smoked out. Next she went into details about what the rumors pertained and who they were about. Finally she brought forth all the evidence spoke of the mission that killed two of their operatives and of the children that were found.

Inoichi took over after that, and he explained everything he saw within the children's mind. Of the tortures the faced and witnessed. And finally after forty-five minutes Mouse told Sparrow's story and everything that had happened to him.

"Just so you know that this accusation isn't made lightly. We've taken a lot of time looking into the matter, and we've lost people to it. Shimaru Danzo is a traitor to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, who took our children from us to raise his own army just so he could that hat." Mouse's voice was void of all feeling, because finally it was out in the air. After this it would finally be over and done with.

The clan heads were silent, as if they had to process everything. In the silence Minato took control of the room. Mouse dismissed herself. Her brother would let her know of their choice later but now she needed to get out of there. With all their eyes on her she felt exposed.

Mouse did not cherish that feeling.

….

Dog had been the one to sent out to look for her once the clan heads had reached a verdict. He found her sitting on the Second Hokage's stone carved head. Mouse's mask was sat beside her, she didn't look up at him. "The council of clan's made their decision." His tone heavy. Mitsuko knew the verdict already.

"I know. Take a seat Hatake-kun." Her voice was soft spoken. Dog slipped the mask over his face and was folded into her genjutsu to conceal them.

"After you left it got very loud for a few minutes. It wasn't until Sarutobi-sama spoke did everyone settle down. However the decision was pretty easy, all the clan heads agreed that Shimaru should face punishment for his actions. They'll have him executed." She hummed her agreement finally turning to look at the slightly younger boys face.

"Good, Sparrow will probably want to be the one who swings the sword. He deserves it." Danzo had taken everything from her squad mate, if anyone deserved it more than Sparrow she'd yet to meet them.

"Mitsuko?" Her name, a billion questioned asked with just her name. Mitsuko shook her head and picked up her mask.

"I'll be alright." She slipped the mask back onto her face, Kakashi followed suit. Mouse turned and glanced back out over the village one last time. She prayed that this would help make them safe.

"Let's go."

…

The night Naruto was born was a complete disaster Mitsuko decide. It had started like any other day in Konoha. Well for the villagers at least, Mitsuko was buried in paperwork following the execution of the elder Danzo and even a month later she still hadn't gotten through all of it. Jiriaya had returned home a week later and had congratulated her on the accomplishment, she also learned he had known about her ease dropping that night and was glade she ran with it.

Mitsuko was going through ROOT files when Stag broke her window and jumped into her apartment fighting off a white creature. "What the hell Stag!" She demanded after they killed the thing.

"The village is over run with these things and the Hokage is nowhere to be found." Her eyes bulged at him, she threw her hands up.

"Just great, okay find Sparrow. I need you two to start evacuating civilians and the genin to the caves, whatever those things are they don't mean good." Stag nodded his head just as Sparrow appeared in her apartment.

"Way ahead of you Tachio, Lizard's squad and Dog's squad are already on it. Raccoon has located the Hokage it seems his wife has gone into early labor." Sparrow informed her. Mitsuko threw the closest object. It happened to be one of the files she was going through, paper flew around the trio.

"Damnit all!" She needed a plan, and she needed a plan fast. Mitsuko had been so caught up in the Shimaru's investigation that she hadn't been paying attention.

"Someone figure out the location of Dog's teammates Uchiha Obito and Noharu RIn. Last time those things were around they went after the Uchiha." Because of his distant relation to a certain someone who was supposed to be dead. Stag took that as his order and vanished. Mitsuko turned to Sparrow.

"You're with me, we've got to find my brother." Sparrow nodded his head and followed after the blonde woman. Mitsuko closed her eyes and searched for her brother's chakra. She could feel her eyes itching and damn it all if she was going to save him. Her life matter little at that moment. Gotcha!

"Sparrow grab my arm and hold on, this might hurt." She displaced the reality around them before willing them to Minato's location.

Minato was just outside a cave fighting a man in blank white mask. Mitsuko made gestures at Sparrow to find Kushina as she joined the fight. "This looks like fun." She commented sarcastically as she dodged the kunai of the masked man.

"Having a blast." Minato made that caustic remark at her as he took a step back to avoid being hit.

"Would you two shut up!" The masked man growled. She felt a Sparrow's chakra surge, and Raccoon's reply. Mitsuko could count on those two to make sure her sister would be fine.

Mitsuko ducked to dodge another attack, using the masked man size to her advantage she landed a kick to his knee. He continued on with his assault, she could see glowing red eyes behind the mask then. This was not going to end well.

He managed to finally hit her, she could feel the blood dripping out of her nose now. A pain searing in her temple she ignored them both and pressed on. She would not allow this faceless man to kill her family. However while she was caught up in her fight with the nameless Uchiha and swarm of the white creatures tore through the tree line.

"Ani we have company." Minato made a clone, but it wouldn't be enough.

She could feel the heat before she saw who cast the flames. Obito looked pissed, she noticed as she pivoted around her attacker. "Sensei, we'll take care of these guys." He was accompanied by Stag, a mask-less Kakashi, and Rin.

Mitsuko got another ping from Raccoon's chakra. She slid between the man's legs to avoid losing and eye and then yelled at Rin. "Raccoon need help, she's with Kushina!" Rin took off in the direction of the anbu medic.

"Your fight is with me girl." He managed another hit on her, this was caused her to nearly black out. Her vision was spotty as she stood. She whipped the blood from her nose, grabbed her brother's arm and moved him from that spot to prevent him taking a kunai to the shoulder.

They ended up inside the cave, Mitsuko took one look at the woman and knew that they were going to see furry tonight. She used the trick again this time to put herself back in the path of the angry Uchiha. Obito , Stag, and Kakashi seemed to be doing fine on their own and it seemed that at some point Sparrow had joined them. Huh, she wondered how she had missed that. Everything from the last ten minutes was becoming fuzzy to her.

The Uchiha aimed an attack toward the group defending the area unfortunately for him Mitsuko redirected it back at him. He dodge but only barely. "Your fight's with me asshole." And that would have been true but while she had been distracted by his attack towards her fellows she hadn't realized he managed to get what he wanted. Then suddenly a huge fox was over head, its nine tails crashing around him.

Anger swelled inside her, she would not let that man hurt anymore people she loved. Mitsuko gathered all her strength a gold light engulfed her presence. What happened next was lost to which fate that decided to spare her.

…..

When Mitsuko came too it she was certain of two things. The first was that several days had past, and the second was that somehow her brother had survived the night. How did she know these things, it was simple really her brother was sitting next to her bedside holding a sleeping baby. "Hey." She grumbled softly trying to sit up. Minato turned sharp eyes on her that told her to stay put.

"How do you feel?" Minato questioned softly. Mitsuko blinked trying to get the double vision to settle.

"Like I was trampled on by a horse." Her throat burned with each word, she really needed a drink. But she took account of something the missing presence of a certain red head.

"Where is Shina-nee?" She asked as Minato skillfully handed her a glass of water while keeping one arm on the baby.

"She's at home asleep, this one kept her up all night." Mitsuko relaxed whew she had been scared for a minute that something had happened to her big sister.

"What happened?" Mitsuko wondered out loud, Minato frowned at her. Because what she did bought them enough time to reseal the nine-tails safely.

"You don't remember?" She shook her head in a no motion wincing in slight pain.

"Well I don't really know how to explain it then. I sealed half of the nine tails chakra into Naruto, and Kushina sealed the other half back into herself. She hadn't been strong enough to seal the whole thing." Minato explained quietly. The location of the fox was common knowledge in anbu, but Mitsuko had known long before joining that Kushina was its carrier.

"But she's okay? How did you seal the fox into him?" Morbid curiosity always did get the best of her. Mitsuko was certain in another life that had been what killed her brother.

"You left enough of the assailant alive that I used his soul for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal or a least a variant of it." Minato mused to himself.

"I thought preparation had been made to unsure it wouldn't be released?" Preparation she had been too distracted from to be a part of.

"It wasn't enough, somehow someone found out. We have good reason to believe that Uchiha Madara is still out there." Minato muttered darkly. Mitsuko gasped, but he couldn't tell if it was from the pain or shock.

"Ever since we found those things you knew there could be a chance." She commented wearily. Minato shook his head at her then stood.

"Get some rest Imouto, I'll bring Kushina by to see you tomorrow." With his son held close to his chest he bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving her to the solitude of the room.

Mitsuko then wondered how much damage she'd done to herself this time. Because if she went by how she felt it could mean anything. Minato must have told the nurse on his way out that she was awake because not even five minutes passed before her squad appeared in her room. Raccoon without her mask checked her vitals. "You scared us Tachio." She sure as hell didn't feel like there tachio in that moment.

"Sorry Kaoru." She muttered as she was once again stopped from moving. Stag who was calmly leaned against the window spoke, he was also missing his mask.

"I've been asked to join the Hokage's Guard Platoon." Mitsuko nodded her head with a wince, she had suggested him after the Danzo incident was settled.

"I know." She informed him as Kaoru adjusted the pillow behind her head. Sparrow settled on the bed next to her right side. His mask laid across his lap a large crack ran down the center of it. When had it broken?

"Raccoon, Stag, can you give Sparrow and I a moment alone please?" She asked softly the two they nodded their heads in understanding before disappearing.

Mitsuko forced herself to sit up ignoring the pain as she did so. She reached forward and grabbed Sparrow's hand making him look up at her. "I don't know who I am anymore." His words were quiet but he knew she had heard them. Hawk used to pull him back together, now it seemed like it was her job.

"You are Sparrow. My Sparrow, I need you. Raccoon and Stag they need you. You watch are backs, just like we watch yours." Her voice was soft but her tone firm. She needed him to get this.

"But who am I when I know longer have this." He held the split mask up for her to see. She took it from him, her finger traced the crack.

"That's up to you Sparrow, but just like with Raccoon and Stag even when the mask are off I still look after them. Just like I will with you." She couldn't be harsh like Hawk, no that wasn't who she was. Mouse was gentle, she was kind, and Mouse fiercely loved and protected her own.

She held the mask out to him. Sparrow took it with two shaking hands. He could be her Sparrow, he could watch out for Raccoon and Stag. But Mouse was right he needed to figure out who he was when the mask was off. The man went to stand, Mitsuko grabbed his wrist she had one last thing to say.

"You still have a future, know that whoever you decide to become they have a future and I will always be here for you. Sparrow?" He nodded his head slowly.

"Hai tachio." He slipped the cracked mask over his face, Mitsuko smiled down into her lap. "Get that fixed Sparrow." Sparrow smirked under his mask then left.

 **XOXOX**

 **So tell me what you think! I'm so excited that so many people have favorited and followed this story but I would love to hear from you guys. So leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

 **How sad Hawk-tachio is dead :'( Mouse isn't taking it well. On another note Danzo is dead and Naruto has been born! WOOT WOOT! Also on Sparrow, his character is based loosely on 'Huck' from ABC's Scandal. So if you've seen scandal and notice a slight familiarity it's because when I thought of Sparrow's character I wanted him to be lost without the guidance of Mouse.**

 **10 points to whoever can guess who Stag is in the Naruto universe. I might have changed up the cannon a bit with him but it will be alright 'cause this story is an AU. Haha!**

 **Raccoon's character Kaoru is totally made up. Just know she's a bastard Uchiha and is overprotective of Mouse.**

 **Alright thank you so much for taking your time to read my story! I'll try to update soon.**

 **Sicerelly, La'Rae**

 **Music Inspiration for this chapter**

 **Si Deus Me Relinquit(extended piano cover) -TweedleDee1**

 **Dean's Family Dedication Theme(piano cover)- 3HeadedMonkey**

 **Battlefield -Svcrina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC AU**

… **.**

 **Chapter 4: Promise**

" _The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."_ **~ J.K Rowling, '** _ **The Sorcerer's Stone'**_

… **.**

"So where were you when the attack began?" Mitsuko found herself questioning the white haired sannin one evening about two weeks later. The details from that night still mostly blurry for her. Kushina and Jiraiya had decided to stop by her apartment to check up on her.

While she would be fine Mitsuko was once again on a no chakra use permitted treatment, but at least this time around she was home. Her body needed the break. Hence the mandatory bed rest. She wasn't going to complain because it meant she had time to catch up on going through the ROOT files.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Well…" The man trailed off at the look Kushina was giving him. "Where do you think he was Mitsu-chan?"She snickered at the sannin, he'd never live that one down.

Her nephew sleepily opened his eyes, she blinked down at him. "Hello Naruto-kun." Mitsuko cooed at her nephew. The baby yawned before he closed his eyes again. She looked almost put out.

"Shina-nee should he sleep this much?" Mitsuko questioned as she readjusted the sleeping baby in her arms. Kushina hummed from where she was fixing lunch in the blonde's Kitchen. By the sound of it she was making enough to feed a small army.

"He didn't get any sleep last night, so it's fine. Just let me know if he gets fussy when he wakes up again." She nodded her head absently but then remembered Kushina's back was to her.

"Sure thing nee-chan." Mitsuko said as a sort of afterthought. She looked back down towards the sleeping child. There was a knock on her window, it interrupted her bubbling thoughts.

Jiraiya looked towards the sound before gently taking Naruto out of her arms. Mitsuko stood from the couch shakily but she headed towards the window. Sparrow came through the window as it opened for him. Her brow raised at him. "You're going to want see this." His tone was dark, it promised terrible things. She snatched the file from his hand before heading back over to the couch where Jiraiya was giving her a concerned glance.

"Thank you Sparrow, you're dismissed." Sparrow bowed his head and went back through the window. He knew she wouldn't be happy with it.

Mitsuko flipped through the file with a horrified expression. Kushina walked over to let them know lunch was ready and stopped half way through her sentence when she saw the perplexed look on her imouto's face. "Mitsuko-chan?" The anbu captain looked up then, her eyes landed on the concerned expression of Kushina.

"I'm sorry Shina-nee I can't say." She closed her eyes as she spoke trying to rid her head of the blossoming mental Image for what she had just read. Mitsuko closed the file with every intention to burn it so this information never saw the light of day.

Kushina looked almost sad. But not for the reason Mitsuko was thinking. She was sad for the seventeen year old who had been in this life for so long, for the barely adult who had to keep so many secrets. "Well go put it away then and we'll eat luch. Besides I have something I want to talk to you about anyway." Mitsuko nodded her head at the order before standing again to take the folder to her room.

Minato was sitting at her kitchen table when she limped back into the room. She spared on glance at her brother holding his son and sank down in the chair across from him. "Did Sparrow bring you that folder?" He wondered out loud his brotherly intuition sparked from her submissive behavior. Mitsuko nodded her head as Kushina placed a bowl of rice in front of her.

"Enough talk of anbu business at the dinner table, we have something we want to talk to you about." Kushina hands were on her hips, she had a vaguely annoyed look to her. Mitsuko decided then was a good moment to stick a spoonful of rice in her mouth. Jiraiya bit back a snicker from his spot at the end of the short table.

"I see you still use the same diversion tactic Mitsuko-chan." Mitsuko shot a glare at the sannin and then swallowed her rice.

"What do you want to talk about Shina-nee?" The teen asked the Uzumaki woman as she sat down next to her husband.

Kushina folded her hands in her lap as she thought about how she wanted ask her question. Minato had let her choose this part, and even though their son was already tied to this woman by blood Kushina felt like the blonde teen deserved more than that. Because if anything ever happened to her or Minato, she'd want Mitsuko to be one of the people responsible for making sure Naruto had a good life. "I don't know if Minato told you but we asked Jiraiya-sensei to be Naru-chan's godfather." Mitsuko set her chop sticks down by the bowl, she turned to look at the sannin and offered him a smile.

"I didn't know, but congratulations Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. He still wasn't sure why she was being so formal with him. Kushina waited for Mitsuko to refocus the attention back to her. Once she was certain she had the teen's full attention she started on her next spew.

"Anyway, Mitsuko-chan your brother and I would like you to Naruto godmother. I want him to stay with you if anything happens to us, because I know that you'll love him like we would." Mitsuko was not crying, there was just some dust in her eye. The girl smiled through the tears her blue eyes shown for the first time in a month with a new life to them.

"Of course, I'd be honored to be Naru-chan's godmother. But you two better not go off and do anything stupid that makes me have to be the one who raises him." Her tone was light and teasing, but she meant every single word. Kushina smiled back, now that that was settled she took a bite of her lunch.

…..

Mouse was back in her office, she had Sparrow and Raccoon with her. "What are we going to do about that boy?" Sparrow questioned finally after a long moment of silence. His captain shot him a pointed look through her mask. He couldn't see it but he certainly felt the look. Raccoon snickered at him.

"Get Dog and tell him to bring Tenzo with him. We'll let the boy decides what he wants to do." Mouse stated firmly. Sparrow nodded his head before leaving the small office. Raccoon shot her a look, Mouse sighed before taking a seat and removing her mask. She half banged her head on the desk.

"Mouse?" Raccoon asked after the woman looked up, a disgruntle expression upon her face.

"Sorry Raccoon, I'm just tired." The medic gave off a concerned vibe to her captain.

Mouse just shook her head, she really didn't want to put up with this shit. However since it was her squad that had been investigating the now deceased elder she got stuck with everything that might have been related to it. Plus they were now down two squad mates. First with the late Hawk and now with Stag being placed on the Hokage's guard platoon. So it was a little overwhelming at times.

"Besides us Mouse who knows about him?" Raccoon questioned knowing she wasn't going to get anything more from the woman on her sleeping habits. She should know better, Mouse after all did not have many good habits.

"Sparrow, Dog, Stag, the Sandaime, and the Yondaime. Far as I know anyway and who is still alive." Whatever Mouse was going to say next was stalled by the reappearance of Sparrow accompanied by Dog and the former ROOT operative. Mouse stood then threw the file at the Mokuton user, her mask back in place.

The boy raised his brow at her. She shrugged and made motion for him to read it. Dog made a discreet hand sign at her that she simple just ignored. This matter needed to be resolved and it needed to be resolved soon. "I see." Tenzo spoke softly, his eyes downcast.

"I can give you two option. You can either join mine or Dog's squad's or we can seal you wood release and you can live a civilian life. You do understand, right?" Because someone with ties to a monster like Oorochimaru had to be watched. Tenzo seemed to ponder his options for only a second.

"You'd allow me to join your squad?" Mouse nodded her masked face.

"Hawk-tachio had allowed Sparrow. Tenzo you have a chance to use the Mokuton gene for good, your life will always be in the shadows but your free to be whom you are." Well it was obvious which one Mouse favored. She honestly just didn't want to see a skill like that go to waste. He took her words into account before nodding his head.

"Hai Tachio." Mouse smirked at Sparrow under her mask. He pinged his chakra at her in annoyance.

"Great! Since you've chosen anbu Dog will pick a mask for you, and I'll make housing preparation for you. For now you'll be with Dog's squad. He'll help you figure out you place." Dog nodded his head at the obvious order.

With Hawk gone Mouse was one of most senior members of anbu, she also the captain with the second most seniority right under Lizard. She sank back down in her chair as Raccoon signed for her to 'take it easy'. "Alright now unless you're helping me with this mess get out." Well that was an obvious dismissal for Dog and his new squad mate. Raccoon took that as her cue to go get them lunch. Sparrow accepted a new file to sort through before taking a seat on the floor leaned against the desk.

She almost wanted to bang her head on the desk again, she didn't think they'd ever get through this. Sparrow reached backwards and gave her leg a sympathetic pat then went back to his file. Most days Mouse didn't know what she'd do without his silent sarcastic encouragement.

….

Kakashi didn't always know what to think of his teacher's sister. The first time he met her he had assumed she got special treatment for being the Yellow Flash's little sister. Then he learned she was probably smarter than him and was already a chunin and had been one for two years. Later he learned that her whole genin team had been killed on a mission during the end of the second war. She became a jonin before him too. Namikaze Mitsuko was a mystery to him on most days.

He knew the anbu captain Mouse better than he knew the woman behind the mask. Mouse respected him as a fellow captain despite his young age. Because she knew what that was like, she'd been in anbu since her chunin days and was well acquainted with the feeling of being looked down at for age. However Mouse wouldn't tolerate any insubordination and her squad respected her for it.

So he was rather surprised with the choices she presented Tenzo with. Surprised that neither involved killing the boy. He was content with looking after the mokuton user now because he had a feeling that Mouse would probably want him back eventually. Until that time Kakashi would make sure Tenzo was ready for it, the boy would become a great asset under their watchful eyes.

Now the only thing he had to do was pick a mask for him. How hard could that be? The answer harder than he anticipated.

…..

Mitsuko threw herself onto her bed after she finally made it home. She heat the leftovers from the lunch Kushina made a few days prior up later. Because the only thing she wanted to do was lay in her bed and pretend that nothing mattered.

A picture caught her attention. It was a picture she tried to avoid looking at. Her genin days, though short lived were not something she liked to remember often. Slowly she stood, walking over to the framed memory. Mitsuko pulled the frame down she stared at the faces of the long dead.

Her finger traced over the image. Hawk tachio's grumpy unmasked face stood out among the four. Next were cheerful green eyes smiling wilding, the boys arm was slung around a much younger girl's shoulder; her shoulder. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. Team Two could have been something special. Eyes drifted over to the other male genin, Mitsuko let out an ugly sob.

She carried the picture with her over to her bed, it had been over ten years since she thought of her genin team. Ten years she had avoided looking at that framed picture. Kushina must have hung it for her when they moved her in the apartment.

The first boy with the bright green eyes and wide grin had been Hikaoru's older brother. He had just turned twelve when he died it took him two minutes. Her other teammate, with his brown eyes and serious expression took three days. They had gotten separated from Hawk- no he wasn't Hawk-tachio yet not to her at least. His name wasn't really important now but she couldn't think of his as Hawk back then because in those days he was just sensei.

Mitsuko set the picture down in her lap she cast her gaze to the ceiling, did she truly want to think on these things now? Honestly she couldn't tell you. Your genin team was an important piece of who you became as a shinobi. Her genin team was dead because she hadn't been able to save them back then, which caused her to be fiercely protective of her fellows and squad mates. She would never let what happened to them happen again to the people she loved.

She cast aside the picture, placing in her bedside table's drawer. Mitsuko would revisit this memory when she was in a better place emotionally to deal with it. Until that time she didn't need to see it. So she got up from her bed and headed towards the kitchen she should probably eat something.

….

Mitsuko should have never introduce Kaoru to Rin. Because at this very moment she was regretting it. Kushina had decided they needed a girl's day out plus Naru-chan and Mitsuko had made the mistake of asking if she could invite the only other females she was close too. Her sister had readily agreed, more the merrier. Now she was the subject of the two medic conversation.

"I honestly don't know how she's still standing." Rin finally said, Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Kushina snickered at the blonde girl from her spot on the couch. They had ended up going shopping and then retiring back at the Namikaze house so Kushina could put her son down for a nap.

"Luck mostly." Kaoru told teams seven's medic a small smirk directed towards her anbu captian.

"I hate you both." Mitsuko spat in a grumpy tone over her shoulders, she was searching for Kushina's box of ninja grade nail polish. The red headed woman offered her no help either, something about post pregnancy brain and a short attention span. Which translated to her the box had been misplaced a while ago.

"I think your brother put it away last." Kushina told the pouting teen as she slunk into the couch next to her. Mitsuko's arms crossed over her chest as she gave both medic's a defiant look.

"Then their defiantly no hope to finding it." That gained interested looks from the other girls.

"What do you mean by that Mitsuko-chan?" Rin questioned innocently.

"Your sensei has the great power of misplacing almost everything he touches, and if you ask him where it ended up nii-san won't remember. When we all lived together before Naru-chan was born, Shina-nee made a list of where certain things went. So instances like now wouldn't happen. By the way Shina-nee why did he have it anyway?" Mitsuko turned the question back on Kushina who half shrugged before responding.

"He helped me touch up my toes during the last month of pregnancy." Well that explained why he had put it up. Mitsuko threw her head back into the couch.

"I'll get you some new polish Shina-nee. We're never going to find it." Mitsuko swore dramatically. No one noticed Minato as he came through the front door.

"Find what?" She looked up at her over the back of the couch.

"The box of nail polish nii-san." Minato had a blank look on his face, Kaoru tried not to snicker at her Hokage.

"The Shinobi Grade Nail Polish?" He asked, Mitsuko nodded her at him. Minato turned to head towards the small library/office. When he returned there was a box in his hand, Mitsuko shot up from the couch her eyes narrowed at him.

"Where was that? I've look everywhere for it!" She demanded quietly cautious of the sleeping baby. Minato raised his brow at her.

"Where it always is Mitsuko-chan, are you sure you looked everywhere." Kushina laughed, she didn't have to restrain herself like the two other konoichi's this was her husband and his sister after all. Mitsuko glared at her laughter. Minato patted the top of her head affectionately before heading back to his office.

"Did you forget something?" Kushina wondered out loud when he reemerged from the office and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Yeah, it's something for Jiraiya-sensei to take to his Ame students." Minato held up what appeared to be a storage scroll. That piquet Mitsuko's interest.

"Is Jiraiya-sama going back to Ame?" Minato nodded his head at her question before frowning.

"You've never called him that, why now?" Her brother asked suddenly. A thoughtful look on her face, Kaoru groaned from her spot. The Namikaze siblings turned to look at her. Mitsuko raised her brow at the girl.

"Our previous squad leader told her she was being disrespectful so he made a bet with her." Kaoru frowned at the memory. Because it hadn't been a conversation between Hawk and Mouse. No it had been a conversation between a Jonin-sensei and his former genin student. It had been hard to watch.

"How long until she finishes the bet?" Minato asked while tucking the scroll under his arm. Kaoru took a moment to calculate, she then gave her anbu captain a toothy grin.

"She's past it by like three months." It was Mitsuko's turn to groan. Minato laughed, his sister had a terrible sense of time it seemed lately. He said his goodbyes after that and used the hiraishin seal left in the Hokage tower because those things were literally littered everywhere, and he was gone.

The two medic let out the laughs they had been holding. Mitsuko did not however miss the sad look the lingered in Kaoru's eyes.

…..

Mitsuko yawned as she walked into the Hokage's office several days later. Mouse had finally made a breakthrough with the files late last night and Mitsuko had suffered the consequences. Her brother was giving her a concerned look she waved it off as she slumped down into the couch. She briefly wondered where this had come from because she didn't remember the Sandaime having it.

"So I might need you to take a message to Jiraiya in Ame." Mitsuko raised her brow, there was no might.

"Might?" Minato was giving her a semi apologetic look, she wasn't buying it.

"He needs something that I don't want sent via toads." But why was he picking her, she hated Ame's weather. Or at least she assumed she did because she had been told it was similar to Kiri's and she hated Kiri's weather. It was way to freaking wet. So she asked.

"But why me?" She did not whine, that was Mitsuko's story and she was sticking with it. Minato raised his brow at her. He didn't feel like the Hokage at that just the annoyed older brother who wasn't being listened too.

"Because it's more or less about you Mitsuko." Her expression flattened out at that. What was he talking about?

"About me?" Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose exasperated. He held out a file to her then since trying to be secretive wasn't going to work with her today.

Mitsuko stood walking over to his desk and taking the offered file. She flipped through it quickly, glancing at every third line. Her mouth gaped open, they knew something about her trick? "So will you go?" Minato questioned.

"Yeah, sure why not." Well that was the end of that. Minato let out a sigh.

"Pack for a month, Jiraiya's female student said they'd consider it a mission if it made it any easier." Mitsuko shook her head and offered her brother a wide grin.

"Not my line of work nii-san. But I'll go anyway, just let me make arrangement for Raccoon and Sparrow." Her brother dismissed after that comment. Mitsuko decided to go home and pack. This would be louds of fun. She though ever so sarcastically.

….

Ame was just as she expected it to be. Raining, and wet. Two of her least favorite things. At least now she was finally inside what vaguely reminded her of something she'd seen before. And after the week long journey she was glad to be somewhere dry. It had of course rained the whole time.

Jiraiya's female Ame student was the one to great her upon arrival. Something about seals and someone named Nagato. "But I would imagen you are used to it." Mitsuko nodded her head in response. Minato and Kushina did odd things when it came to fuinjustu and often got caught up in it so she didn't put it past her brother's teacher to be the same way.

"You have no idea, thank you for sending message to my brother. We've been trying to figure this thing out for years." Konan nodded her head in understanding.

"Jiraiya-sensei mentioned that. Hopefully Yahiko will be able to help you." She wondered then how they even had this kind of information. Because if Jiraiya hadn't found anything when talking to the toad's how could these three orphans know something about her. Mitsuko was not being biased, just very realistic. Besides his former students seemed nice so far.

Konan lead them to a small communal area within the tower. Jiraiya was sitting on a couch with a fuinjusta array laid out before him on what appeared to be a glass coffee table. She wasn't sure which boy was which but the Uzumaki red hair gave her a bit of a fright. Mitsuko remembered Kushina telling her once that she was most likely the last Uzumaki. "Is he?" Escaped her lips before she could stop herself, Jiraiya laughed at her.

"Most likely. Nagato, Yahiko this is my student Minato's little sister Mitsuko." Mitsuko gave a small bow of her head in return to being introduced. The boy with the orange hair stood from his spot to shake her hand.

"We are glad you could come Namikaze-san." He was obvious the leader of the little group, and in a way he reminded her of Minato.

"Please you can call me 'Mitsuko' that goes for the both of you as well." Jiraiya was smirking, well wasn't she just charming. If Minato could ever convince her to retire from Anbu he's have a great diplomat. But Jiraiya knew the likelihood for that was slim to none. He sighed.

"Alright kids, let's get down to business." He clapped his hands together. Mitsuko eyed him wearily. It seemed someone was just as egger as she was to learn what this was.

Nagato offered to go make tea, seeing as this would take a while. The offer was also greatly appreciated seeing as the blonde was still somewhat shivering from the rain. Mitsuko got comfortable sitting on the floor leaned against the bottom of the couch. Konan sat on the opposing couch her legs crossed, she looked almost amused by the blonde teen.

"Hai sensei." Yahiko, the orange haired one spoke. He took his previous seat back and pulled a scroll out of seemingly nowhere. Mitsuko wondered briefly where it had come for before she was distracted by Nagato handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She spoke before sipping the tea slowly. Once Nagato had handed tea to everyone and taken a seat Yahiko began his explanation for her gift and how they had come across it.

Mitsuko stared wide eyes at him several minutes after he finished his explanation. That was probably the craziest thing she'd ever heard but what was even crazier is that it made perfect sense. "So let me get this straight. Because the Sage of Six Paths fell in love with a mortal he gifted her with the ability to sift reality and bend time so she could be with him?" Yahiko nodded his head and motioned for her to continue because she still looked very confused.

"But the woman couldn't love him and it became a curse because she still aged while he was mostly immortal, everything I'm saying is correct right?" He nodded again, she looked up to Jiraiya for help but he was rubbing his chin. Mitsuko covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh.

"Eventually the woman died of old age, she gave her gift to a child who had been kind to her. And that ability hasn't been seen again since then. Until now." Her head hurt, that was a lot to take in. It sounded even crazier once she said it. Jiraiya sat forward and patted her on her head then looked at Yahiko.

"Does anyone know of this?" His tone serious. Yahiko shook his head, he wondered what was going on in his sensei's head.

"Just the three of us, the person who told us is long gone." Because Nagato had killed her after she tried killing the three of them.

"Good. Can we keep it that way? For Mitsuko-chan's sake. It wouldn't go well for her night job if people believe the Yondaime's kid sister had some other worldly power. "Mitsuko felt like she couldn't breathe this was too much. She stood suddenly and left the room as fast as she could. Emotions had gotten the best of her, and she ended up lost in an unfamiliar place with a lot on her mind.

Jiraiya found her thirty minutes later sitting against a wall with her knees pulled up to her chest. He sat down next to her. Mitsuko looked at him with a red rimmed eyes, she at some point had been crying. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither spoke for the longest time until Jiraiya couldn't stand to see the teen upset any longer.

"No one has to know the truth Mitsuko-chan, besides what Yahiko told us could just be legend." She snorted, her eyes peered up at him.

"Doubtful. The rinnegan alone says it's possible." Mitsuko pointed out dryly. Jiraiya couldn't help but to chuckle at her tone.

"Either way Mitsuko-chan you shouldn't worry over things you can't control." He told her solemnly, and she wondered how many times he did the thing he just told her not to do. Jiriaya was the time of person to let most things go, but every now and again he held deep on things that he knew were out of his grasp.

Mitsuko adjusted her head again, this time to lean in back head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. How had it come down to this? She felt like she was slowly losing the pieces that made her Mitsuko. But what bothered her most by the whole thing is that she couldn't escape the feeling of doubt growing in her heart. Was what she's doing enough? Her memories made her think it wasn't. That even with how hard she was trying, she'd still lose.

Madara being out there still unnerved her, he was the biggest problem now. And if she couldn't shake her doubt how would she protect her godson. Mitsuko shook her head, she promised her team that she would do better be better. It was about time she lived up to that promise. Determinedly she stood. Jiraiya giving her a shocked look.

"Well if I have the ability to bend reality I better learn how to use it properly. First things first I got to learn as much about that woman as possible" He smiled, that ah girl.

Mitsuko made a new promise then. She promised herself she'd protect them, all her precious people. No matter what cost. With her every breath she'd do her best to ensure the world her godson lived in was a good one.

 **XOXOX**

 **Full story for Mitsuko's ability.. eh maybe later.. This chapter was super hard to write because I needed it to be light at the beginning so it could get emotional towards the end. Raccoon/Kaoru's look will be elaborated on probably next chapter.**

 **And we've learned several things about Mitsuko in the chapter. Poor girl she has a lot going on.**

 **So as always please let me know what you think I love hearing from you! To the reviews I've gotten so far I am so thankful that you took your time to let me know what you think! And to answering the pairing question.. I'll think about it, heh.**

 **Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music Inspiration**

 **Trisha's Lullaby from Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood(piano cover) –TedescoCreations**

 **Let it Go- James Bay**

 **Not About Angels - Birdy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Madman**_

" _It was at this point that Bilbo stopped. Going on from there was the bravest thing he ever did. The tremendous things that happened afterward were as nothing compared to it. He fought the real battle in the tunnel alone, before he ever saw the vast danger that lay in wait."_ **~J.R.R. Tolkein, 'The Hobbit'**

… **.**

Mitsuko trained with the Ame orphans for a whole month learning everything she could from them and about the tale they had told. Jiriaya came back with her to the village they traveled slowly, gathering all sorts of intel as they went. The Blonde was an anbu captain that specialized in infiltration and information gathering. She hadn't started as that but it was what she became over time. No one ever expected an innocent little girl. So she loved running recon with Jiraiya, his methods amused her.

Minato raised his brow at the two of them once they entered his office. "Welcome home Jiraiya-sensei, Mitsuko-chan." Neither bowed at him like most shinobi who returned from longer mission. He let a sigh escaped his lips, he hadn't expected them too.

"Glad to be back Nii-san." Mitsuko was smiling at him, it was a smile he hadn't seen from her in such a long time. And he was about to ruin it.

"You say that now. I was told you have several files waiting for you." Mitsuko cursed under her breath bowed her in acknowledgment and then shunshined out of his office.

Jiraiya handed over the scroll of everything they'd learned while in Ame. "I'd burn it after reading it Minato." He told his former student. Minato nodded his head and placed a privacy seal down on his desk.

"Is it that bad?" Jiraiya placed a hand under his chin thinking. It wasn't bed per say it just wasn't great.

"Read it and you'll understand." Minato accepted that explanation before looking towards the spot his sister had briefly occupied.

"Is she okay?" Jiraiya chuckled in response before answering the question. Slowly he nodded his head.

"She will be, a new fire of determination has seemed to have lit itself under her feet." The Hokage didn't know what to think of that. He decided to ask her later about it.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei." The older man smiled at his student. He's learn eventually.

….

Mouse was aggravated. The four agents standing in her office could feel it too. She pinned each of them with a nasty look before speaking. "So nothing got done while I was gone?" Her tone was dangerous, she couldn't believe this.

"No tachio we got tasked with other work." Raccoon told her in a flat tone. Mouse huffed and threw her hands up.

"Fine, you each get a stack 'cause this is not going to finish itself." She then proceeded to hand stacks to each of them. Sparrow and Raccoon who were used to this took there's and started the go about their work silently. The two new members of the squad who had been brought in just before she left to help with this mess looked between each other before following there senior members actions.

Mouse sat down at her desk and started on a file. This one pertained to the traitor Oorochimaru, his experiments and Danzo's involvement. They really needed to do something about the sannin. He was bad news. Unfortunately it was difficult to track someone who did not wish to be found. Oh look more about Tenzo. Wait that wasn't about the boy.

"Holy shit." Mouse gasped out loud. Sparrow and Raccon each gave her an alarmed feeling.

"Tachio?" Raccoon asked, Mouse silently handed it over to her medic. She read over it quickly.

"Holy shit is right." Sparrow commented over Raccoon's shoulder. Mouse turned her masked face towards the agent in the Fox mask briefly wondered how she got stuck with that then gave the agent an order.

"Go fetch captain Lizard and Dog. They're going to want to see this." Lizard out of respect to the older agent and Dog because this pertained to his genin teammate. He deserved to know.

"Hai tachio." She watched the Fox mask figure disappear. Mouse turned to look at the other operative, she needed to think and she couldn't with agents in her office she didn't yet fully trust. Unfortunately for Fox and Panda they were among those she didn't yet trust.

Before she could say anything to the quiet agent, Fox reappeared with Lizard who was giving her an annoyed vibe and Dog. Mouse didn't say anything to her fellow captains she motioned for Raccoon to give the file to Lizard who was kind enough to allow Dog to read over his shoulder. Lizard threw the damned thing across the room as if it had assaulted him. "What the hell Mouse!" He demanded, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you should know. This will have to be brought before the Hokage and Bear-sama." Lizard scratched the back of his head sighing loudly.

"Damnit Mouse." She nodded her head, spared one look to her new squad members made the appropriate hand signs to dismiss them. The rest of this could only be heard by the five of them. Mouse lifted her mask another reason for dismissing Fox and Panda. They didn't know who she was under it.

Lizard pulled his mask off and rubbed his face. This was not what he wanted to do today. "It makes sense, Oorochimaru was obsessed with the sharringan. Or so that's what Jiraiya-sama has said." Mitsuko told them quietly, she placed a privacy seal down the moment she sent Fox to get Lizard and Dog.

"But Uchiha Madara? He would have to be nearing his eighties by now Mitsuko." Raccoon spoke quietly from her spot. She merely nodded her head.

"It seems impossible, but those white creatures from the tenth said his name the first time we encountered it. So there has to be some possibility." She told them firmly. Dog was unusually quiet.

"Just damn Mouse, damn." Lizard muttered, he couldn't believe this. Slowly he slipped his mask back on.

"I'll go get Bear-sama, Dog go get the Hokage actually get both of them. Sarutobi-sama going to want to hear this as well." Mouse agreed with him, he gave her a look.

"This is all your fault." He told her seriously, Mitsuko snorted at him and slipped her mask back on. No point arguing Lizard was probably right. It took two minutes to gather the three afore mentioned men.

Minato gave the masked captain Mouse a look. She's literally only been back for twenty minutes when Dog came to get him. Any remark he was going to make was silenced when she handed him the file, the on that seemed to have every anbu in the room rattled. He shook his head as he closed it and then handed it to his predecessor. "This is absurd." The former Hokage commented.

"Danzo had been communicating with Oorochimaru for a long time it seems. This is the most disturbing correspondence." Mouse spoke lightly, because she felt for the old man really she did. But they had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Mouse-san how would this even be possible?" The Yondaime questioned, he of course could figure it out but he wanted to hear what the anbu captain thought.

She bit her lip, she couldn't explain this without being Mitsuko. Because Mitsuko had personal experience with it. Mouse removed her mask, it didn't matter any way everyone here knew who she was without it. Mitsuko tugged at her braid trying to find the words now.

"Only Madara would know how to release the Kyuubi. Sure maybe Fugaku-sama could have it but he'd never use that knowledge against a fellow leaf shinobi. Only Madara has to be on up there in years so he'd need a proxy someone who could claim being him as a fear factor. It's why he originally wanted Obito. They're related, although distantly." Mitsuko paused so that could sink in, and to take a breath.

Then she told them everything she had come up with so far, how Madara could have survived, and anything else on the subject she could remember from her findings. "Shimaru wanted your hat, Madara promised he'd have it. He just didn't anticipate that we were on to Shimaru for his crimes. Had we not caught him this would have never been brought to light." Mouse finished and the sat back on her desk, she was having phantom pains from injuries long healed.

"Thank you Mouse, Lizard and Dog for bringing this to our attention we will get this straightened out." Minato's tone promised bad things. She'd hate to piss him off. Mouse decided then that she needed a drink. They were going to need time to mull this all over.

Mitsuko laid her mask on her desk, everyone save Sparrow had left her small office. She rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. Hopefully now they'd be able to nip this problem in the butt. Mouse had given them all the information she had and the tools to possibly defeat Madara if old age didn't do him in first.

"Mitsuko?" Sparrow used her name. His mask was discarded sitting on top of several of the mounds of paperwork. She looked up at him, her eyes tired. He pulled up a chair and took a seat.

"Did you decide on a name?" She wondered meeting his glaze.

"I did, Isamu." Mitsuko smiled at the man, she approved. His name meant courage, the courage he needed to move forward with life. She place a comforting hand on his exposed forearm.

"Perfect. Well Isamu are you ready for a long night dealing with this crap." She motioned towards the stack waiting to be tackled. The man gave a soft chuckle.

"Of course tachio." They set to work. Raccoon rejoined them eventually with dinner and she too started on a stack.

…..

It took a whole lot of will to roll out of bed that morning. Mitsuko was exhausted, three days of all-nighters and they had finally gone through every single ROOT file. Now if only she could get up. She laid there looking up at the star covered ceiling. Nice to know her squad still had a sense of humor.

The weight shifted on her bed and suddenly she found herself being cuddled by her female squad mate. "Morning Kaoru." Mitsuko grumbled, the dark hair woman snickered at her.

"Morning Mitsuko, Isamu is making breakfast so you should probably get up." Her teammates stayed over last night after finally finishing their task. Mitsuko rolled away from Kaoru's chipper expression.

"Don't want to." She whined, Kaoru was surly smirking at her but she didn't care. They both had been able to catch a few hours of sleep here and there. Any and all sleep she tried to get was riddle with nightmares and hadn't been at all restful.

"To bad." Kaoru stated before pushing the girl onto the floor. It luckily was that far to fall. Mitsuko groaned in annoyance and sat up.

"I hate you." Onyx eyes sparkled with mischief, as the medic practically leaped over the infiltrators head.

"No you don't" She sing songed while exiting the room. Mitsuko sighed before standing up and stretching her sore muscles.

After changing into something less anbuesque and more Leaf jonin. Which basically consisted of tight black leggings, a blue tunic dress that ended right at her knee with splits running up both sides stopping middle of her rib cage. She wondered down the small hallway and into her kitchen to find that yes Isamu was indeed making breakfast. "You are god." Her tone serious, Sparrow chuckled. Mitsuko glared at Raccoon who was eating what appeared to be an apple.

"You are the devil." The blonde hissed, Sparrow snorted at the two as he made the last side item.

"Dog's Uchiha teammate stopped by this morning." Mouse raised her brow at that. What could Obito possibly want? She made a gesture at Sparrow to finish his train of thought. The sole remaining male of Hawk's squad gave her a blank look and a stare that said use words. Mitsuko huffed at him.

"What did he want?" Her tone irritated, Sparrow smirked at her as he joined the woman at the table.

"He didn't say, just that he wished to talk to you." She gave him a deadly look. He didn't even flinch.

"Well what did you tell him?" Kaoru was snickering at them under her breath. Mouse was easily irritated in the morning.

"We'd let you know but that you were currently asleep. So after breakfast you should probably seek him out." Mitsuko's darted around to stare at Kaoru, she pinned her with a terrible glare.

"Not what I wanted to do on my day off Kaoru." The dark hair woman shrugged her shoulders at her. As if what the captain wanted actually mattered to her. That's right, it didn't.

"Your problem Mitsuko." Mitsuko banged her head down on the table. This wouldn't be fun. Because if Kakashi spilled the beans she's have to look I him in the eyes and lie. The woman wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth but she knew deep down it wouldn't do him any good.

….

Mitsuko found her brother's Uchiha student later that morning taking what appeared to be pint up aggression on a training dummy. "That won't make you feel any better." She called from her spot in the branch above his head, Obito's eye's snapped up to where the voice had come from but found the spot empty.

With his head turned Mitsuko appeared behind him and with a swift swipe with her leg the boy lost balance. Or would have if she hadn't helped train him to counter surprise attacks, something the Minato often overlooked for the sheer fact that he was a literal walking natural disaster. Her brother tended to forget that mere mortals like herself and the Uchiha actually had to prepare for those kind of measures. Obito maintained his balance by pivoting around. Their eyes met. "That wasn't nice." He told her, she was smirking at him. He didn't even blink at her presence.

"Neither is beating the defenseless to a pulp." She made motioned to the practice dummy. Obito drew a blank look before snorting.

"Sure, sure. Shame on me." Mitsuko nodded her head, something was bothering the Uchiha.

"What's going on Obito-kun?" He looked down. Ashamed almost. Mitsuko had an idea at that moment. She threw a punch at him, he blocked it with his forearm. An irate expression overcame his face.

"What was that for!?" He shouted at her as he adjusted his footing. This time prepared for her next attack.

"You need to work on your situational awareness." She lunged aiming for his ribs. Obito pivoted around her before disappearing completely and reappearing behind the Anbu captain. Mitsuko barely dodged his foot, she was too surprised with what just happened. When had Obito activated that level of sharringan?

Obito was shaking, his breath uneven. Even using the special ability he had trouble landing any hits on Mitsuko because man she was fast and why were he eyes glowing like that. His thoughts were cut however short by the sensation of someone grabbling his ankle and pulling him down. Mitsuko crouched in from of him. She looked like the child who had successful stolen the whole cookie jar. "Nicely done Obito-kun. But even with that little trick I'm still faster." Her eyes had a kind of bloodshot look to them, but the glowing seemed to have vanished.

Mitsuko helped him out of the hole, they sat under one of the various trees on the training field. Obito was eying her warily. "Aren't you going to ask?" She shook her head. He gave her a confused look, her eyes softened regarding the boy.

"I already know Obito-kun, I don't need to ask." She patted his knee. His confusion deepened how could she know? He hadn't even told Minato-sensei or Rin about it yet, only Kakashi knew.

"But how?" Mitsuko wondered if Raccoon would mind her telling the Uchiha. She shook her head that was Kaoru's business.

"I can't tell you how, just know I do." Mitsuko looked up into the cloudy sky to avoid looking at the boy.

Obito watched her carefully, Mitsuko always looked so sad. He wondered how she managed to do it. Kakashi once told him that she didn't have any ties save for her brother and Kushina-san. Of course he would have believed Kakashi except he had met her current teammates. They seemed to cherish her, but yes she still seemed so isolated from the world around them. How did she live such a lonely life?

"What happened to them?" 'Them' seemed to be a reference to whoever made her this way. Mitsuko turned a sharp eye on the Uchiha. It couldn't hurt to tell him. Besides it was only fair, she knew his secret perhaps he could know some of hers.

"They died." And it destroyed her. More than she's care to admit.

"Is that why you joined Anbu." He wasn't oblivious like they thought, he had seen the tattoo that day. Mitsuko shook her head a sad sort of smile on her face.

"It was a factor. But I mostly blame sensei. He was going back to it, said I had the skill for it. Because kami knew I was smart enough." And emotionally stupid enough too. Obito looked passed her now, he could see the stone through the tree line. Huh he hadn't realized they were so close to it.

"Is that why you were so desperate to save me? You didn't won't them to hurt like you?" Mitsuko followed his glaze before casting away.

"Yes. But also because you deserve a chance to live you best life." Screw you Madara. She thought almost bitterly. Because that old coot was becoming a huge thorn in her side. Obito blinked at her, slightly confused. Didn't she realize how little that made sense?

"Mitsuko-san?" Mitsuko shook her head at the question.

"Sorry Obito-kun, I'm a little out of it. Today was actually my first day off since getting back from Ame. Kaoru said you needed something." Because Kaoru being in her apartment was easier to explain than Sparrow.

"Sorry. Do you know what has Kakashi so wired? Every time we see each other he makes the oddest excuses to leave." Mitsuko hummed. She wondered if it be okay to inform the Uchiha. Probably not.

"Yeah I do, but I can't tell you. All I can say is were working on it. Hatake-kun also has a lot on his plate right now." Because she was kind hearted and had tasked him with their tree problem. She thought to herself abet sarcastically. Kakashi was also one of the few people she trusted to handle the situation correctly.

"Oh. But he's okay right, I didn't do anything?" She raised a brow at him, when did he care what Kakashi thought. What had she missed? Mitsuko needed to have a serious sit down with team seven's medic, Rin would be able to tell her what was going on with the boys.

"Nope, not anything you've done. It will blow over soon. If it helps I'll talk to him about it." She suggested and Obito had a sort of horrified look to his face. Mitsuko almost snorted at him

"That's not really necessary Mitsuko-san." She did laugh at his expression after that statement, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Whatever you say Obito-kun. Now if you don't mind I'd like to resume my day of nothing." She stood after the boy nodded his head gave him one last glance before using the shunshine to leave.

….

"He's gotten so big!" Mitsuko scooped her nephew off the ground, he was big for baby who was a little over a month old. She could feel her sister smirking at her. The blonde kissed the baby's cheek.

"You're the cutest ever Naru-chan." She rocked him close to her chest as she wondered into the kitchen to see what her brother was doing. Surprised that he was home for once, for lunch at least or at least cleaning up lunch.

"Nii-san what are you doing?" Mitsuko question looking over her brother's shoulder while keeping the baby from grabbing at his father. Ninja children sure as hell progressed faster than civilian babies. Minato shot her a look, she snickered. She knew good and well what he was doing.

"The dishes if you must know imouto. Even though I'm sure it was your turn." Kushina cooked for them, and they took turns doing the dishes. It had always been like that or for as long as Kushina had lived with the siblings and probably before when she realized they were both horrible cooks that shouldn't be left unattended in the kitchen. Brilliant shinobi, but idiots when it came to cooking anything.

"No I'm pretty sure it's your turn. I washed them last time." Even though last time had been longer than a month ago. Kushina was laughing at them both from her spot in the living room. She had been watching Naruto play on his blanket until Mitsuko came by and scooped him up. Now she amused herself by listening to the siblings bicker and watched with major amusement as Naruto gummed Mitsuko loose hair.

"So not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here imouto. I figured you'd be in bed all day." Minato asked once he finished drying the plates. He watched with amusement as Mitsuko skillfully untangled her hair from Naruto grasp. His sister made a teasing appalled look at him.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy seeing your sweet little sister?" Mitsuko gasped at him, she managed a hurt look. Kushina snorted, she had missed this. Because if the siblings were in the mood for it they could be super entertaining to watch.

"I mean, you were literally home for twenty minutes before you started causing problems." His brow was raised, she covered Naruto's ears. Appalled he's suggest that the Madara thing was her fault. Although it probably was, and she only half cared.

"How dare you suggest I'd do such things in front of him? I'll have you know that I am a saint." Minato ruffled the top off her hair before taking his son from her arms, he kissed his cheek before pulling him close. The little boy giggled.

"Naru-chan Aunt Mitsuko is silly isn't she?" Minato cooed at his son, fully comfortable around his sister and wife. Mitsuko was smiling, she leaned forward to brush her nose against Naruto's little forehead. Kushina at that moment wished she had her camera. Because that was a cute picture.

"Don't listen to him Naru-chan, Aunt Mitsuko isn't silly. Your daddy is the silly one." The baby made grasped for her hair but she pulled away faster that he could grab.

"You're both silly, now come in here and take a break." Kushina was still laughing so it didn't sound as commanding as she probably intended.

"You hear that Naru-chan, mommy has spoken. And mommy's word is law." Mitsuko was smirking at Kushina while she spoke to the baby. This felt good, it felt right. The red head grinned at her snickering under her breath at the same time.

"Oh shut up, and come sit down." Minato laughed them, he had missed them all being together. Never one to disappoint he made his way towards the living room.

Silently laughing as Mitsuko basically flounced over to the seating area and then plopping down on the floor by Naruto's blanket. He set his son down on the blanket certain the boy would be fine under Mitsuko's watchful eyes. Minato walked over to Kushina and kissed her forehead, he had to get back. The red head frowned slightly, disappointed that he had to leave already but reminded him to have a good day and to be safe.

…

Mouse was staring at her two new agents trying to decide what to do with them. She needed to be able to trust them. But she didn't know how. On the bright side Raccoon didn't really trust them either. Perhaps Lizard would take one of them, she only wanted them to help with paper work while she was gone anyway. "Panda go offer your help to Lizard Tachio's squad he's still down a member." The Panda masked agent nodded his head before leaving. Maybe she was being too harsh.

Then again Mouse didn't trust easy. It took her a long time to trust Raccoon, Sparrow, and Stag as much as she did. It was that moment Mouse wished she'd kept Stag. It was short lived because she knew he was where he should be. "Alright Fox, since we're going to be stuck with each other for the unforeseeable future I want you to go as Sparrow to spar with you." She needed to be sure she could trust Fox to watch their backs.

After Fox left to hunt down Sparrow, Mouse sank into her chair. There was paperwork waiting for her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Mouse wanted to go home and crawl into her bed but that wasn't likely to happen. They had so much to do with the potential threat of Madara. A knock on the open door brought her back to reality, the stood quickly to show respect to the Anbu commander.

"Bear-sama." Mouse bowed her head lightly. The old man waved her off walking into the office fully and closing the door behind him. He approached her desk slowly.

"Take a seat Mouse." She nodded her head, his tone seemed tired. Bear stood looking down at her.

"How long have you suspected him?" She can tell the question has been on his mind. Mouse thought of her options.

"Since Hawk brought Raccoon on." The truth was always the way to go. And the truth was she started suspecting that the Uchiha was alive after meeting Raccoon. Bear seemed almost surprised by her answer.

"Isn't she a bastard of the Uchiha clan?" Bear of course knew the answer, but every now and again he liked to hear it. Mouse was apparently not in a talkative mood nodded her head in response. The Anbu Commander considered the girl captain.

Hawk hadn't been very upfront with why he wanted the girl other the fact she was an iryou-nin. Bear had always let Hawk get away with things other captains normally wouldn't. Like bringing in the former ROOT operative. But it seemed like Mouse was following her former sensei and captain's footsteps. "I know we aren't supposed to keep information from our squads profile, it's just what Raccoon lost and how we first learned of Madara isn't pretty. Let me talk to her, because Hawk-tachio promised that information would never see the light of day." Bear nodded his head, that would do for now but Hawk should have told him whatever it was. Now his student was covering for a dead man.

Mouse let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She would need to talk to Raccoon immediately. Bear-sama had the right to know since apparently he didn't already. Hawk should have told the Anubu commander why he didn't was beyond her. Her late captain really didn't like playing by the rules and she was facing the consequences of it. "I probably deserved it." Because this had to be some bizarre punishment from the dead man.

Mouse banged her head against the desk. She did not look forward to that conversation with Raccoon. But it had to be done, regardless of the fact she'll hate the anbu captain for it. Because Hawk had promised, Raccoon trusted Hawk, and she was going to have to ruin that trust break that promise. Just so they could get the bad guy.

Mitsuko hadn't wanted her team to be involved like this, but they were now and she'd have to deal with the consequences. They all would.

 **XOXOX**

 **Finally! This chapter was super hard to put to words, but it's finally come together. Woot! We will be getting the full story on Raccoon/Kaoru soon I promise. SO please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I promise to try and update again this week but my work schedule is going to be crazy over the next few days so bear with me.**

 **Again than you for taking your time to read my story : )**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music inspiration**

 **Into the Fire(acoustic) –Thirteen Senses**

 **Silhouette- Aquilo**

 **Like a Funeral- Erik Jonasson**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warring time jump ahead.**

 **Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Interlude**_

" _She went to the window seat and sat there, sniffling, hating them all, and herself most of all. It was all her fault, everything bad that had happened."_ _ **George R.R. Martin, 'Game of Thrones'**_

… _ **.**_

Mitsuko threw a chewy candy at Kaoru's face. The girl gave her a miffed expression as the candy fell into her lap. Isamu tried to stifle his laughter. "Alright you two cut it out." He called out like a patient father.

The Yondaime's sister stuck her tongue out at him, barely dodging the candy as it made a return trip. Isamu did snicker at that. Kaoru didn't have the greatest aim throwing non-weapons. "Alright so what to you both think of Fox?" Mitsuko finally asked after a moment the real reason they were shacked up in her over the top sealed for privacy Jonin apartment and not her office.

Kaoru made a face. "I don't know Tachio. It just hard to think of anyone other than Stag being the assassin of our squad." And the occasional saboteur but who was counting. Mitsuko nodded her head at that assessment before turning to face her guard.

"Sparrow?" She prompted, and even though they weren't wearing the mask this was still a conversation between Anbu captain and her team. Isamu had a thoughtful expression.

"I say we give Fox a chance if it doesn't work out just transfer him to another captain and pull Badger from Dog." She smirked slightly at that Kakasha had finally picked a mask for Tenzo. It was Mouse approved.

"That could work, I'll let Bear-sama know what we've decided then. Lizard seemed to like Panda so he'll keep him and we'll let Fox go through an interim with us to see if we can work with him. But when he's around Mask names only." Because Mitsuko couldn't fight this feeling she had about him.

The medic and guard nodded their heads in agreement, Kaoru then stuck a piece of the sweet candies in her mouth. Mitsuko managed to hit Isamu in the jaw when he wasn't looking and somehow the two ended up staying the night.

In the morning Kaoru made them breakfast while they all struggled to get up. "Do you ever cook?" Kaoru wondered out loud looking at the prepared bento's made by Kushina-sama. Mitsuko looked in her fridge. That was more than last time she looked, then shook her head at the medic.

"Never in my life. Shina-nee has always cooked for Minato and me. And still does apparently, I didn't realize those were in there." Kaoru laughed at her captain, she then wondered what the woman would do if it weren't for her and Isamu making she ate regularly and stayed on strict sleeping schedule. Because you needed more than four hours of sleep weekly.

Isamu was chuckled at the conversation while toweling his hair. "I'll take over if you want to go take a shower Kaoru." He threw the damp towel over the back of a chair. Mitsuko eyed it warily, she'd probably have to do laundry today. Kaoru nodded her head before handing something to their male teammate and heading towards the bathroom.

Mitsuko had a fond smile on her face towards the two. She was thankful for mornings like these.

…..

Mouse gave Fox the go ahead signal, they needed to do this quickly. She was ready to be back in the Village, her team had made their mind up on Fox after running mission with the assassin for a year and a half. The Anbu captain should have never looked back. Never taken her eyes off the assassin for one second. She'd regret that for the rest of her life.

Mitsuko's mask was laying broken somewhere, she was having a hard time breathing. They had been tricked. Sparrow was dead, his body bloodied and broken among the ruble of the building. Raccoon was nowhere to be found. Or at least the captain hadn't found her medic yet.

She pinged her chakra hoping that she'd get a ping back. When she did, she hadn't liked what she found. Raccoon's mask was nowhere to be seen and she was missing an eye. "Tachio." The bastard girl chocked out. Mitsuko fell to her knees next to the dying medic.

"I'm here Kaoru, I'm here." She allowed the medic to lay her bleeding head on her lap. Mitsuko ran her fingers through the dark woman's hair. There wasn't anything she could do. Not with that bar embedded in Raccoon's abdomen even with medical ninjutsu the iryou-nin would bleed to death before she could heal herself.

"He.. was.. here.." The woman gasped between words, her pain immense. Mitsuko didn't have enough in her to conceal the surprised look.

"He was here? Your father?" Raccoon nodded her head, closing her one good eye. Perhaps if she could just go to sleep. She could barely feel Mouse's tears as they dripped down into her dark hair. After a moment she couldn't feel anything as she drifted into death's darkness.

Mouse was furious, she pulled the shrapnel from Raccoon's stomach and then sealed the girl. Just like she had done with Sparrow. She would bring them home. Even if it was just too burry them. Fox was a dead man, Mitsuko was going to make sure of it.

She closed her eyes searching for the chakra signature of the rogue agent. From the feel of his chakra he wasn't faring the well. Another moment and she had his location. Eyes glowed with a vaguely gold tone, she could feel the flow of reality around her.

He should have known better than to piss of the Yondaime Hokage's little sister. With a blade in hand that wasn't hers and the temperament of a broken child she was gone in a flurry of glittering gold light. When she found Fox he was hunched over breathing heavy Sparrow had done a number on him before the traitor finally killed him. She held nothing back, he barely dodged her blade.

Mitsuko had never been a master with a sword but she could use one efficiently in a tight situation. This was considered such situation. Fox threw a Katon based jutsu at her, she dodge easily using her reality displacement technique and years of experience being around her brother's Uchiha student and her own Uchiha teammate. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to hit me." Fox sneered at the blonde.

"I should have known it was you Namikaze-san, you always were so full of yourself." His tone was terse and dark. Mitsuko sent him flying across the field, her fist made contact with his mask covered jaw while he had been too busy sneering at her.

The man rubbed his jaw, the mask cracked from the impact. Raccoons Mangekyo sharringan caught her gaze and Mouse saw red. Fox didn't last long after that. His head rolled on the forest floor both eyes wide open. Mitsuko discarded the sword, she calmly walked over to the dead body. With a snap of her fingers both head and body went up in flames. Fox wasn't the only one who could use Katon based jutsu's.

Mitsuko summoned a small humming bird once she made it a safe distance from the destruction. "Mitsuko-sama is everything alright." The bird questioned as it flew around her taking in her appearance. She shook her head.

"No Hansuke I am not. I need you to take a message to Konoha." The bird pecked her cheek in acknowledgment. Mitsuko gathered her thoughts before giving the message. Because she still had to finished the mission.

"Report only to the Yondaime. Tell him he needs to get the anbu Comander. Once they are both there tell them exactly this. 'A fox consumed the sparrow and raccoon." She paused in her instructions the next part needed to be phrased right. Mitsuko cleared her throat the summons waited patiently for her to gather herself.

"Screw it. Say this 'Sparrow, Raccon and Fox are dead. Fox was a traitor. Request for back up'." Hansuke nodded his head at her before flying away quickly. Mitsuko collapsed against a tree, she'd needed to go to the nearest Leaf border post.

Lizard's squad came a few days, with the plus one of Stag. Stag took one look at his former anbu captain and frowned behind his mask. "The Yondaime sent Lizard's squad in to complete the mission, an order is out for your return." He informed the mask-less woman, watching cautiously for her reaction. Mitsuko had never been one to quit a mission. There was however a first time for everything.

She nodded her head quietly, gave Lizard everything she knew and walked towards with a slight limp Stag. Mouse didn't have a medic anymore to take care of her, and Lizard's squad hadn't had one. "Alright, let's go."

…..

Her head hit the back of the stone, tears streamed down her cheeks. Eyes were red rimmed from crying and her throat sore. Mitsuko finally buried her face in her hands and just let it all out. For two weeks she held it in, between returning home and arranging funerals for her fallen teammates she hadn't had time to grieve. She sore she'd never do this again. But here she was more than ten years later sitting at that same stone crying over lost teammates. To make matters worse any and all leads on Madara we're now in the wind.

She felt someone sink down next to her in the dirt. They pulled her close. Mitsuko buried her face into their chest. Fingers ran soothingly through her hair, trying to calm the distraught woman. It would have been more effective if they weren't also upset.

It had been two years since Stag ran a mission with his old Anbu squad, but he still made an effort to see Mouse, Racoon, and Sparrow on his downtime. That wouldn't be happening any more. They were gone, Fox had been a traitor. Stag held his old anbu captain close, he knew what else she had lost.

"I can't do this anymore." She cried, she couldn't train up another squad to be as close nit as her old one. Mitsuko wouldn't be able to lead anymore.

Another person joined them on the ground. "I'll take it from here Namiashi-san." Stag nodded his head, Mitsuko sat up before taking on look at the person and breaking out in tears again. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Namiashi Raido stood gave one last look to the two anbu captain's bowed his head and left.

"We'll get him." Kakashi's tone was stone called it held deadly intentions. Sparrow and Raccoon had been his friends too. Not to the same level of kinship they held with their captain but he felt their loss.

Mitsuko sniffled, she sure hoped so. They both deserved that much. Truthfully they deserved so much more than that. Her life had been one thing, it hadn't meant much to her but their lives… Oh their lives had meant a tremendous amount to her. Fox had gotten off easy.

….

Mouse stood in the Anbu commander's office. She had never brought up to Raccoon what Bear-sama had wanted to know. Now she wished she had because this felt like betraying the woman's confidence. "Like Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Kaoru had a relation to the previously presumed dead Uchiha Madara." Mitsuko didn't want to do this. Swallowing her pride she continued.

"Hawk-tachio found her during one of our first missions." Bear nodded he remembered when Hawk had brought back the dark hair girl, and placed a mask on her face. Mitsuko remembered it too, like it was yesterday and not eight years ago. Another deep breath and she went to speak, but Bear held up his hand. He could tell that this captain was having a hard time.

"Mouse, just write a report on it. You are dismissed." Mouse bowed her head to show respect and high tailed it out of there.

She didn't go to her office or to her home. Because those places reminded her to much of them. Instead she went to sit on top of the Hokage's monument. Specifically the Nidaime's forehead protector. Mitsuko would have stayed up there all day too if Obito hadn't found her first.

"You can't be up here." Mitsuko barely turned her head to look at what sounded like a member of the Uchiha Military Police. She did a double take when she saw the sad look on Obito's face.

"Obito-kun." She muttered under her breath. He extended his hand to her. Mitsuko took his carefully. Obito pulled her into a small embrace once she stood.

"Oh Mitsuko-chan." He kindly ignored the gross sob that escaped her lips. They had a special bond. One that was formed the moment she saved his life. Obito like most of the ninja she knew was taller than her, so she easily buried her face in his chest ignoring the feeling of being displaced.

The Kumai dimension was a weird place. But it would allow them to speak freely. He could tell she needed to. Kaoru told him everything she knew and most he wanted to know about his sharringan. That being said Minato had been one to tell him of the relation between him and the founding member of his clan. Mitsuko late anbu mate had also told him everything about herself. "He was there!" Obito exclaimed after Mitsuko finished explaining in full what had happened to her team.

"I didn't see him, but it was the last thing Kaoru said. However I was too busy taking Fox's head to go looking for her traitor father. Even if it would have lead me back to Madara. But I wasn't thinking rationally." Like she said all leads on the Madara were gone. Kaoru's father was in the wind and she had killed Fox mercilessly. The bastard had it coming.

"It might be a good idea to bring this up with Fugaku-sama." Mitsuko shook her head. While taking a seat on the ground. Obito readjusted to sit next to her watching her closely. He had never seen her like this.

"I couldn't even get the words out to Bear-sama. Once he reads the report I have to write he'll decide what to do next." Obito was frowning at her, something in her tone didn't sit well with him.

"Mtsuko-chan?" He questioned uncertainly. She finally met his glaze. Mitsuko wondered briefly if he should know the truth, the truth about her. Slowly she shook her head, no she swore to herself she'd never breathe word of that to anyone.

"I'm not okay, but I will be. Come on we need to get back before anyone notices we're gone." Obito nodded his head they stood, Mitsuko took the extended hand before he pulled them back to their reality.

….

Time spoon on for the anbu captain, she was shifted around to lend a hand on several different squads never taking on a new team. Bear-sama and the Hokage decided to sit on the information she had given them. She then ran lots of missions with Dog's squad. Badger, the ROOT operative she had spared stuck close to her during those times. Mouse would tell Dog thank you eventually.

Almost two years past by without much notice for everyone else. Mouse however noticed and on what would have been the ten year anniversary of the starter of Hawk's squad she turned in her mask. Bear-sama was understanding but stated if they ever needed her skills she would be pulled. The former captain could accept that, she was anbu's best infiltrator and quite frankly no one had measured up to her skill yet.

Mitsuko once finished with her conversation with Bear-sama went to hand the man her mask. He would not take it. "Remember, I might still call on you from time to time." He told her pleasantly and for the first time in a long time he saw the Namikaze woman give a genuine smile. She bowed her head in acknowledgement before he dismissed her.

She left the Anbu headquarters with her head held high. Because they had all seen that she couldn't do it anymore. Dog met her at the entrance in the slandered Jonin uniform, wearing a half blue mask to cover the lower portion of his face. He gave her a lazy look calling out to her from where he was leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough Mitsuko-san."

Mitsuko grinned at him and slowed her pace. He visibly protested her defiant act. "If you don't hurry we'll be late to the party." A party being thrown for whosever's birthday she had forgotten. She was grinning from ear to ear at him when she finally reached where he was standing.

"We're going to be late anyway, I promised to grab Tenzo for Tsunade-sama." Because Minato thought it had been a good idea for those two to meet and the woman all but adopted the then child into the Senju clan. Kakashi made a face at her.

"When you asked me to meet you here I could have grabbed Yamato on the way." He pinned her with a pointed look and she just shrugged. She hadn't really bothered to correct herself with his name change.

"But where's the fun in that Hatake-kun." She teased while looping her arm through his. The silver haired anbu captain and jonin sighed at his female counterpart. Mitsuko smile mischievously before a confused look crossed her expression.

"Whose's birthday is it any how?" The man groaned at her exasperated.

"Gai's." He told her pointedly. She smiled innocently at him, because they both knew she'd forget before getting there. They walked the rest of the way to Tenzo's apartment in silence, after at max five minutes Mitsuko was banging obnoxiously on the Mokuton users door.

"Tenzo-kun you better be ready, or were going to be later than usual!" She half shouted through the door. Kakashi wanted to sigh at her antics but refrained because the door opened soon after. Yamato was standing opposite of them in his casual wear which like the sole Hatake was the standard Jonin uniform. Mitsuko was wearing her usual outfit of dark navy turtle necked side split tunic dress/shirt and tight back leggings with heeled shinobi sandles. Her hair however was not in its common side braid and was hanging in loose waves for once.

"Mitsuko-tachio there's no reason to shout." Yamato told her somewhat tensely, she was smirking at him. He did actually sigh at her antics.

"So you say, come on lets go. I'm certain Shina-nee will kill me if we arrive any later." Because for some reason even being the sister of the faster man alive and having her own technique to ensure she was always the fastest opponent in any fight didn't however mean she was on time for anything not work related. That seemed to include various social events and even family dinner on the rare occasion. Mitsuko proved to be a piece of work without her two squad mates. Neither her brother, nor the two men standing next her seemed to realize how much Sparrow and Raccoon did for her.

Kushina had obtained training field seven for the party, no one's home would have been big enough for all the people. Because while Kakashi had said it was Gai's birthday he might have been lying to her. This was actually a party to celebrate Mitsuko's retirement from anbu, skillful disguised as one of their friend's birthdays. When they finally arrived Mitsuko was engulfed in a hug from her favorite Uzumaki. Well around the calf hug from the almost four Namakaze-Uzumaki child.

"Naru-chan." She scooped the blonde boy up into her arms. Nuzzling her nose against his cheek. The little boy giggled. Kakashi and Yamato blinked, it was obvious that they had been abandon in favor of the toddler. They shared a look before splitting up, Kakashi to make sure Mitsuko was actually okay and not just acting because that was way more enthusiasm he'd seen from her than recently. Yamato went to find his almost clan head.

Obito and Rin wondered over to where the female Namikaze was coddling her godson. "You should probably put him down Mitsuko." Rin suggested as she approached even though Naruto looked perfectly content in his aunt arms. Mitsuko shared a look with the four year old.

"You hear than Naru-chan Rin-chan says I got to put you down. So I need you to go on a top secret mission." The boys smile widened at that. Mitsuko did as the other woman suggested but not before whispering something in his ear. They shared an evil grin, Mitsuko kissed his forehead and then sent him on his way. Rin raised her brow, Mitsuko held her index finger to her lips. The Uchiha chuckled he couldn't wait to see what Mitsuko told the little boy to do.

Raido slung his arm around his former captain as he approached the small group. "You're going to get poor Naru-chan in trouble Tachio." Mitsuko smiled at the former agent Stag, it was the sort of fond smile she had often given the other two and the members of team seven when they suggested something stupid.

"I would never do such things Raido-kun, you hurt me to even suggest such things." Her smirk said otherwise and the totsubeku jonin laughed at the blonde women. Besides Naru-chan wouldn't get in trouble just her brother. She's never let her nephew risk his mother's wrath like that. Mitsuko wasn't irresponsible.

"Congrats by the way." Raido let her go and wondered off at that. Mitsuko looked down at her feet a small smile making its way across her lips. She was for the first time since Sparrow and Raccoon's death almost happy. Kakashi eyed her carefully, something was going on with her.

….

Mitsuko ran actual jonin missions for the first time in a long time. Her first mission out of Konoha was been a diplomatic mission to Ame. The Ame trio had been happy to see her even though she didn't stay nearly as long as the first time. While she was there she also got some advice from Konan on something she didn't fully understand and hadn't wanted to ask any of the leaf konoichi she knew.

"I just don't see how that's possible." Mitsuko argued with the older woman who raised her brow and gave the girl a week smile.

"From what you describe it sounds like he has affections for you Mitsuko-chan." Mitsuko made a whining sound at Konan and the fact that the blue haired woman was smirking at her.

"But how? We aren't even that close, he knows my former mask better than he knows me." She complained throwing herself down on the couch. Konan laughed quietly to herself, her sempai's little sister was surely amusing.

"From how you describe yourself and what I've seen they're mostly the same Mitsuko-chan." She groaned, put out with the explanation and a little with herself how she had missed that. This was a disaster. Konan watched with an amused expression as the younger woman's face turned bright red.

She patted the girl's raised knee as she passed by the couch. "You'll figure it out Mitsuko-chan. But you should probably rest for your return trip." That's right she was leaving in the morning. On the plus side she was bringing Nagato with her so he could finally meet his cousins. Diplomatic and Escort mission of a high profile foreign shinobi. She could check that off on her mission to do list.

"That is probably for the best. Okay I'll see you in the morning Kanon-sama." Mitsuko bowed her head, before jumping up off the couch and heading to her designated sleeping quarters. Konan shook her head at the blonde. She was something else.

The next morning a half-awake Nagato and the leaf konoichi who looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep were standing together at the main gate of Amegakure accompanied by the two other leaders of new Ame and a small salamander. Mitsuko took one look at the summon nodded her head in approval and moved on. "So are you ready Nagato-sama?" She questioned taking in the red heads half-awake state. He nodded his head partly confused. Hadn't they told her not to use sama on their names.

"Have a safe trip back Mitsuko-san and don't be a stranger." Yahiko's large hand landed on her small shoulder, he had a calming smile on his face. Mitsuko nodded her head the oranged haired leader of Amegakure.

"Of course, I'll make sure to keep a good eye on your teammate as well." Konan and Yahiko nodded their heads in approval soon after the two set off for Konohagakure. Nagato and Yondcaime's sister made light conversation the whole way back.

Mitsuko liked the Ame Uzumaki. He had been kind enough to accept the offer to come and meat both of his cousins once they had their leadership more stabilized. As they walked up to the village gates Mitsuko shook her head as something occurred to her. "How long are you staying again Nagato-sama?" She asked him, Nagato wondered where this new train of thought had come from because the woman had been content enough to ramble about her nephew/godson and his little cousin most of the morning.

"A few months a think, why?" He wondered, the blonde woman sighed loudly shaking her head. A laugh broke from her lips the moment after he answered. She patted him on the back.

"Shina-nee is most likely going to try to teach you Uzumaki sealing. I hope you're prepared." She was not laughing at him. Really. Mitsuko walked up to the two chunin working the registration booth at the gate.

"Afternoon fellows! Namikaze Mitsuko reporting back from diplomatic mission in Amegakure. I also have Uzumaki Nagato with me." She pointed her thumb at the red headed young man. The young man with a piece of cloth covering his nose nodded his head at her.

"Welcome back Namikaze-san, I'm sure you can take Uzumaki-san to the right place." She gave him a cheery smile.

"Yep. Have a good day fellows. Come on Nagato-sama." She made a follow her gesture before she hopped up on a nearby roof. Nagato followed her with a small sight, he did not recall her being so enthusiastic last time she was in Ame. The Uzumaki leader of Amegakure had not been able to spend much time with her this go round up until the return trip. They suddenly came to a landing on the first story roof of the hokage tower just outside the Yondaime's office window.

"Shouldn't we go in the other way?" He questioned as Mitsuko peered through the window discreetly. She shook her head.

"Minato and I have an agreement." Too many people tried to talk to her when she went the normal way. Mitsuko didn't always like to be disturbed. Nagato shook his head as she pushed the window open, she climbed through first. He didn't see it but Minato shook his head at her. Once she was sure Nagato was in good hands with her brother she mock saluted them both.

"Alright boys, this is where I leave you Nagato-sama. I have a genin team to go harass." A genin team she'd gotten half a year ago around the same time she retired from running Anbu missions, one that was still doing D-ranks so she hadn't taken them on her B-ranked diplomatic mission. They'd would however take the C-rank escort mission a few months from now when they returned Nagato to Ame.

….

Mitsuko sighed as she watched her genin from the tree above. Kushina had basically guilt tripped her into taking them. 'Mikoto would sleep better knowing the Yondaime's sister was the jonin-sensei of her oldest son' she had said, 'it only be until they made chunin' Mitsuko rolled her eyes at the memory no way she was little this group of brats try for chuhin anytime soon. Sure little Itachi was skilled enough to be one but like a young Kakashi he didn't fully appreciate the thought of teammates. The other two needed some work but she'd eventually have a great intelligence based team once they improved and could actually work together.

She jumped down from the tree branch, and pulled apart the wild little girl and the little boy who wasn't an Uchiha. "That is enough Gaki's." Little Itachi snickered at the two while munching on a rice cracker. Mitsuko leaned against the target post after a moment and sighed. Hadn't she asked Obito to look after them?

"Welcome back Mitsuko-sensei." The little girl exclaimed happily once she realize who had pulled her away from Daichi-kun. She sighed at them. Why had she agreed to this? Because Kushina had asked on behalf of her friend, and the little girl on her team. Mitsuko had promised to look after the kids they found in that base and that girl had been one of them

"Yeah yeah, I'm back. Tell me where did Obito-sensei get off too?" Itachi perked up at the mention of the fellow clans' member.

"Hatake-san came to get him, said they had a mission and to wait here for you until late noon." Daichi the tallest of her genin answered. He'd make a good medic one day, right now he just needed to calm the hell down.

"Right, wonderful. Okay well we still have enough day to do a D-rank. Alright gaki's let's go to the mission office." Mitsuko let the kids lead, she dragged behind them slowly. They'd get one maybe two d-ranks in before there wasn't enough light in the sky. Another sigh escaped her lips. Joy.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I'm sorry…. Truly sorry, but it had to happen. Uh please don't hate me.**

 **Moving on, so much is going on in this chapter. Raccoon and Sparrow are dead, Mouse left anbu, we found out a little about Kaoru's past, and Stag's identity had been confirmed. More stuff happened too, but those are the important features of this chapter well sorta. Yes I made Mitsuko Itachi's Jonin sensei. No I will not apologize. I have plans for that.**

 **Bonus, the little girl's name is Aiko, it's mentioned briefly in a previous chapter. She called Mitusko a stranger. Aiko and Daichi are about ten and eleven here. Itachi seven or eight. Mitsuko in the last part is like twenty or so and is older than team Minato by two-ish years. I'll figure it out eventually.**

 **So let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music Inspiration for this chapter**

 **Let it All Go- Birdy, RHODAS**

 **The Keeper- Kina Grannis, Marie Digby**

 **Wings- Birdy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

….

 **Chapter 7: Headway**

" _How do you bear it?" Finnick looks at me in disbelief. "I don't, Katniss! Obviously, I don't. I drag myself out of nightmares each morning and find there's no relief in waking up." Something in my expression stops him. "Better not give in to it. It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."_ _ **~Suzanne Collins, 'Mockingjay'**_

….

Mitsuko was shaking her head. If they didn't calm down she was going to throttle them. Obito was snickering to her left. She threw him a dangerous look. Nagato who was standing to her right he sighed deeply, genin were troublesome it seemed. "Are they always like this Namikaze-san?" Her head bobbed up in response.

"Yes. And if they don't cut it out they'll be doing D-ranks for another three months when we get back." She called out to team 2. That seemed to snap Aiko and Daichi out of whatever their argument was about this time. Itachi ever so polite had not been arguing with his teammates in front of a foreign diplomat. Though he too was known to argue with his teammates.

"So Nagato-sama what is Ame like." Mitsuko opened her moth to answer Obito's question, be he shushed with a finger. "I know what you think Mitsuko, and I don't want to hear it again." He told her while wiggling his finger in her face. She was half tempted to bite it if she didn't think her genin were watching.

"Uh, it rains a lot." Obito groaned rubbing a hand over his face. Mitsuko smirked at him.

"Told you so." She muttered as her genin wondered back over to the three jonin level shinobi. Itachi was all but under her legs when she looked down at them. The others verily close.

"Alright." She clapped her hands together as they came upon a river. Her genin looked up at her confused. Mitsuko was not a hand talker for the most part, she did almost everything with a variety of looks.

"Today we are going to learn to water walk." Since she had taught tree walking a month or so ago it was probably time. Her little students had every right to look semi confused. They did all peaked up at that though, so perhaps that was a good thing.

"Okay so to start…"

That evening Mitsuko took watch, she had purposely worn her genin out so she could talk to the Ame ninja and Obito privately. "Did nii-san tell you about what was going on?" She asked the Uzumaki quietly. Nagato nodded his head in response.

"He told me everything he could." Mitsuko looked up to the sky. A thoughtful expression on her face.

"Everything will be fine Mitsuko." Obito patted her hand reassuringly. Nagato raised his brow at the two, were they together? The Uchiha who wasn't oblivious as everyone thought snorted at the red headed man. He'd wait until later to address that.

"I owe Mitsuko my life Nagato-sama. Besides my teammate would kill me if I ever tried anything." Obito told Nagato later when Mitsuko had gone to check on the genin and when he was certain she wouldn't overhear him. Nagato watched where Mitsuko had disappeared to his expression thoughtful, the blonde was a strange creature she seemed so distant.

"She appears to be lonely." Nagato spoke lowly, it was something he had noticed about the woman the longer he spent time around her. Which had been fairly often considering she had been right and his older cousin Kushina had wanted to teach him Usumaki sealing. Mitsuko was in and out of the Namikaze-Uzumaki house often. Obito nodded his head at that assessment of the konoichi.

"She is." He admitted quietly, no matter what he himself or their other friends tried Namikaze Mitsuko was a lonely woman. The genin team no matter how annoying had been a good thing for her.

"Was she always like that?" Nagato wondered after a moment out loud, Obito shook his head no at that. Because he could remember a time before Kaoru and Isamu had died.

"She lost a lot." That was what he said in response to the question. Mitsuko headed back over to where the two men were sitting, she was convinced her students were alright. She approached them slowly her now loose hair bounced with each step.

"Team 2 is officially asleep." She told them while plopping down next to Obito, she handed him a protein bar and then one to Nagato.

"Good because I really don't want to deal with your cranky genin." Honestly the older two were always like that, Itachi-kun was an angel unless he didn't get enough sleep and then no matter how many times Mikoto-san said otherwise he was a little monster.

"It's not their fault, they haven't been a team long enough yet to work with each other's quirks. Kind of like team seven before Kanambi." Her eyes held mischief, she was smirking at him. Obito groaned rather dramatically. She was never going to let any of them live that down. Least not him.

"Obito-san did you and your teammates not get along?" Because that was seeming to be a trend among several leaf teams. Obito sighed, shaking his head.

"No not at first, but after a near death encounter we learned to appreciate each other better." Obito half explained, Mitsuko shrugged at the look he was giving her. It wasn't like that epic fail of a mission was a village secret or anything. Nagato could sense the growing tense atmosphere and he changed the subject to something else.

…

Late one evening many days after Team 2 plus Obito had returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Minato found his sister asleep on his living room couch with a sleeping blonde four year laying on her chest. Regardless of how confused he was by Mitsuko's presence at that hour in his home it was a sweet picture. "They've been like that for over an hour. She came by to complain about her genin and ended up staying when I got your note about being late." Kushina spoke quietly as she walked up to him, she had been getting ready for bed herself in another room when she heard her husband come in.

"Sorry, do you think we should leave them?" Kushina smiled lightly.

"Naruto was running a fever earlier I'd hate to wake him." Minato frowned, he would have tried to be home sooner if he knew his son was feeling well. Kushine pecked his cheek lightly with a small kiss.

"Stop don't think about it, you have enough to worry about. Besides Mitsuko volunteered to watch him so I could go out and get groceries." Kushina was leading him away from the living room when Mitsuko eyes opened slightly, so they hadn't seen the concerned look she gave the little boy or her move her hand to check his temperature. Mitsuko slowly got up, having been mostly asleep herself it took a bit of time to fully get up and make sure the little boy didn't wake up. She wondered down the hallway, Minato who had been brushing his teeth in the hall bathroom side stepped so his head was sticking out of the door.

"I thought you were asleep?" He questioned after spitting out his toothpaste. Mitsuko half nodded her head, her eyes mainly focused on Naruto.

"His fever's gotten worse." Kushina decided to see that moment what was taking Minato so long to come lay down. She peered curiously at Mitsuko before wondering over to her sister and son.

"Everything okay?" She wondered out loud. Mitsuko shook her head.

"I think Naru-chan's fever has gotten worse." She carefully handed over the sleeping blonde to his mother. Kushina felt his forehead and back once her son was in her arms. Naruto opened his eyes sleepily at the movement before showing his protest loudly.

"Mitsuko do you think perhaps you could go fetch Tsunade-sama?" Minato ask as Kushina tried to sooth their son. She obediently nodded her head.

"Yeah, no problem." That folks is the story of how Mitsuko learned to never bother the sannin after like nine o'clock unless it was an absolute emergency. And apparently Naruto having tonsillitis did not consist as an emergency in the blonde konoichi medics books even if they did have to drain his tonsils as a result of the night.

Minato was sitting on the couch holding his finally asleep son after Tsunade had left and told Kushina to bring the boy by the hospital in the morning and monitor him through the night to make sure his fever didn't spike any higher. Mitsuko slumped down on the opposite end of the couch she gave a sideways look to her older brother. "I can watch him nii-san, you probably should get some rest. You do still have to run a village in the morning." He shook his head, Minato missed so much time as it was with his son he didn't mind taking the night to make sure he was alright.

"Thanks but that's okay, you should probably go home and get some rest. Obito told me you didn't sleep at all during the escort mission." He gave her a concerned look over the four year old's head, his tone filled with worry.

"I've been having nightmares again." She admitted slowly. Frowning slightly at herself.

"Again?" He questioned softly, Minato did not want to wake Kushina who they had barely convinced to get some sleep up. Mitsuko shook her head.

"I just keep seeing their faces, it makes it hard to sleep." Minato knew what faces she was talking about. He sighed. Honestly he didn't know how to help her other than maybe making her talk to a therapist but she was too proud for that. Maybe he could get one of his former genin to talk to her. That might help.

….

When Itachi reached almost ten year old and after running several more C-ranks, one B-rank mission and a heated argument between his sensei and parent only then did Mitsuko-sensei allow Team 2 to compete in the Chunin exams. It was also being held here in Konoha. No way was she letting her genin take the exam unsupervised in a foreign village. Especially since Yahiko had decided to wait a while before hosting something of that magnitude in Amegakure, because that be the only village she'd trust to host her genin team.

Mikoto stared at the younger sister of their Hokage. Did she really think that? "Namikaze-san?" Mitsuko waved her hand at the Uchiha matron cutting her off.

"Itachi is a smart boy, a genius even. He could become a great anbu agent in years to come if that is what he wanted to do. But like I was he is emotionally stupid. He needs this time around comrades his own age to find his footing to figure out who he wants to be. That is why I've kept Team 2 from taking the exams any earlier. His teammates are both thirteen now, he is the youngest of them but they respect him. It's not about skill not with him it's purely about the fact that I want others to respect him just like his teammates." Mitsuko's voice was level as she spoke to the angry parents. They had confronted her on why she hadn't let their son try for a higher rank. She took a deep breath and then continued her train of thought.

"I don't want people to sneer at his young age or assume he got his ranking based solely on his clan name. He deserves better than that, I want our fellow leaf shinobi to know of how talented he is how much skill he has and after that I want them to believe that wherever he plants himself it's because of his own merit. Even if that place is anbu or if it's something else." Mitsuko paused, with the way they were being did she really want to tell them what she thought.

"You have something else in mind?" The shadow ranks were a very respected by the shinobi, it meant they had skill better than anyone. Mitsuko pinched the bridge of her nose at Fugaku's tone, this was why she did her best to avoid the Uchiha clan head.

"Yes." Sorta. "He and I have talked about it, and I want him to decide for himself. I think he'd make a good intelligence officer. Your son is a pacifist, and as great as he would be in anbu he would hate it." Because she had loved and hated it but must of all she saw herself within the Uchiha heir. Fugaku looked thoughtful, Mikoto looked thankful. Because anbu was not the life she wanted for her son, and for a time she thought that might be his only option.

"Thank you Namikaze-san." Mikoto smiled at her, Mitsuko nodded her head and dismissed herself with a puff of smoke. No point being polite when she knew they weren't going to apologize for their earlier accusations. She'd let Shine-nee pass her other reasons along to the Uchiha matron at a later time. If the woman ever asked again.

Mitsuko ruffled the ten year old's head when she reappeared next to him at training ground three. She had handed Daichi off to Rin for the day so he could work on his iryou-ninjustu before the exams. Aiko was laid out on the ground watching the clouds pass over them. "Itachi-kun the next time your parents want to talk to me about what I'm doing with Team 2 tell me." Because she knew very well he was excellent at gathering information and had known their concerns beforehand. Brat.

"Hai sensei." He was slightly smirking in response, a habit he'd picked up from spending too much time around her.

"Now I want you two to practice sparring as a team." She made the appropriate hand sigh and a shadow clone appeared. It only had half her strength but it would be good practice for the kids against stronger opponents. Mitsuko jumped up into a branch to get a better aerial view.

…

Mitsuko held her chop stick out towards the other girls face. Rin was sighing heavily at her. "You weren't there so shush." She told the younger pointedly. The medic held her hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything Mitsuko-chan. But they are his parents so you have to understand their concerns too, you can't just get mad because they had doubts. It probably looked like you were holding back the boy. A proud clan like that was more than likely concerned also, Uchiha-sama's concerns most likely weren't all there's. You know how things are." Rin said rather patiently. Mitsuko put her chopsticks down and stared at Rin with a blank look.

"Rin I've been a jonin longer than anyone in our age group and was an anbu captain for almost half of that time. I made genin at six, chunin at eight, and a jonin by the time Kakashi made chunin. I know what ranking up quickly does to a person and I didn't want that for Itachi-kun." Rin frowned at her, did Mitsuko really think that lowly of herself. The medic could read into what the infiltrator wasn't saying.

"You did what you had too, we were at war." Mitsuko nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly Rin-chan, we aren't at war currently. Genin are children and deserve to act as such until the time calls for it. Also as a team they weren't ready. Ranking up means you run mission with others, if they couldn't work together then they wouldn't have been able to work with others." Mitsuko had more the five reasons for each decision she made. Rin placed her index finger on the side of her cheek thoughtful.

"You've really put a lot thought into this." They looked up to Obito peering down at them. She, being Mitsuko made a face at him.

"It is my time with your girlfriend Obito-kun, so go away." Her tone playful, he laughed a little at her.

"I can so feel the love Mitsuko. Sorry I'm going to have to steel Rin-chan anyhow, team seven has a mission." Because even though they were all jonin and one was full time at the hospital they still got pulled to run missions together. Both girls frowned, but for different reasons.

"Fine. Be careful, we'll finish this late Rin-chan. And I'll get the bill both of you get out of here." She apparently didn't need to tell them twice. Mitsuko suspected sharingan dickery.

…

The morning of the entrance exams she was pulled away from the jonin waiting lounge for an emergency mission update. And since she didn't having any standing assignments other than her genin team she was rather confused. In the Hokage's office stood a battered team 7, a disgruntled anbu commander, and a moderately pissed off Yondaime. "What the hell is going on?" Formal anbu agent Mouse demanded as she took in the appearance of team Minato.

"They were following a lead on Madara." Her brows shot up, she had assumed there weren't any leads on him. Mitsuko made an angry gesture at both her brother and the anbu commander.

"We ran into a hoard of those white creatures. They were protecting something." Mitsuko made a hissing sound, because that was not good.

"Damn it! Why wasn't I informed?" Her squad had died because of this venture, she felt slighted. Minato let out a sigh he knew she wasn't going to take this well.

"Because the lead wasn't for Madara. It was to capture Kaoru's father." He finally spoke, Mitsuko paled significantly. Her fist clenched at her sides, she saw red. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder to try to get her to calm down.

"We are currently holding him in the isolation wards. He'll need to be interrogated." Bear told the captain. He was a true believer that once you became anbu you were always anbu retired or not. Her eyes turned dark.

"It would be my pleasure Hokage-sama." Her other specialty. No one was better at interrogation than someone who had been tortured. Minato did not like the sound of her tone. Bear nodded his head at her.

"I'll give you an hour." The anbu commander told her seriously. Mitsuko shook Kakashi's hand off her shoulder and then vanished.

"Was that a good idea Minato-sensei?" Obito wondered after the blonde woman disappeared. He gave his fellow teammate a sad look. Poor Kakashi.

"She'll be the only one capable of getting him to talk. He knows her." Minato told them all gravely. He didn't like this any more than they did. But maybe it would finally give his sister some peace of mind.

Mitsuko had never been a practically pleasant person to deal with when angry. Growing up Minato had always done his very best to ensure his little sister's happiness. He hadn't always been great at it but she also never got truly angry at him. She was a different person now versus then when she had been a little girl. Minato was glad that he was not the one on the receiving end of her anger. Honestly he didn't want to imagine what she'd do now.

She hadn't bothered to put her mask on before entering his holding cell. He was smirking at her, his eyes dark with only something she could place. "Hello again Takeshi-san." Mitsuko snarled out his name like a feral dog.

"You've gotten bigger since we've last seen one another. Tell me, how is my daughter." Mitsuko could have reached across the table and snapped his neck but she reframed herself from such action. Her face became a blank mask.

"You should know, since it cost your little spy his head." And an eye he never got. Kaoru's mother had been a civilian woman who had a child with a low rank second class Uchiha chunin. Her father had never been able to activate his sharringan to the confusion of his family. So they abandoned him in return he betrayed the trust of his village when the second war broke out and began selling information to their enemies. His actions were eventually discovered but he escaped with his child.

"I hear you've gain special abilities since the last time we've met." Mitsuko leaned forward, her nails clicked in a pattern on the table. Blue eyes with golden flecks stared coolly into muddy brown orbs.

"That quite frankly doesn't concern you Takeshi-san. I however would like to know why you had your own daughter killed." The man sat back in his chair, his hands bond in front of him.

"Obviously for those lovely eyes of her Mitsuko-chan. You know what I want." She did. But she also didn't care.

"Yes to be reunited again with you father. Like the good son you wish you were." Mitsuko state coldly, she pulled back from the table standing to her full height. She circled him.

"Tell me Takeshi, do you know where your father is? Because I've been looking for him for years and I haven't found anything on him in decades. He's probably long dead now." Takeshi looked angered by her assumption.

"You know nothing. You're just as naïve as you were back then." Back when he tortured her and killed her two genin teammates. She grabbed his chair and pulled it back letting the angle suffocate him, like he had down to her brown eyes teammate. Mitsuko pushed the chair back up and watched with a half satisfied look as the man gasped for breath.

"I've learned a lot since then. Some would even say I'm a better person for what I know now." She hissed. Mitsuko then sat down across from the traitor.

"So let's talk Takeshi. Because I've got a lot I want to discuss. It will be like old times." He sneered at her expression. She folded her hand on the table. Takeshi was silent.

"So let's revisit my first question shall we? Why did you have your daughter murdered? She wasn't involved." To his knowledge anyway. Mitsuko watched for his reaction it would tell her more than his dishonest words.

"You little bitch, I already told you. I wanted her beautiful ruby eyes." He set his hands on the table mimicking her. Mitsuko snickered darkly, his mistake. With speed he'd never seen from anyone before she had her hand around on of his fingers.

"The truth Takeshi, or I break your finger." He glared at her but didn't look like he was going to speak. She broke his finger anyway. Mitsuko who was feeling peculiarly vindictive also used her chakra to burst the coils in his finger. The man groan in pain. His fingers wouldn't recovered from that kind of break.

"Fine then we'll move on. Did your father send the man on October 10th?" Takeshi gave her a blank look, she gave the same treatment to the next finger. The man groaned again. Once he had regained himself he spat at her.

"Answer or I'll cut the next on off." Her tone callous. She let the spit drip down her cheek.

"Yes…" He groaned out, Mitsuko raised her brow.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." Third finger down.

"I said yes you bitch." She gave him an unimpressed. Let go of his hands and stood. Mitsuko turned to look at the anbu standing at the door.

"I've gotten everything I need from him Tiger." The masked agent nodded his head and opened the door for her. They both stepped from the room. Tiger resumed his guard outside the door, Mitsuko whipped the spit off her face before going to report her discoveries to the Yondaime and anbu commander and hopefully make it back to the Jonin lounge in time to hear the results of the entrance exams. Mitsuko didn't want to disappoint her genin by not being there when they passed the first exam.

….

Team 2 passed the first exams, she was there to meet them after it was over. Her mood had smoothed out and she could be their sarcastic jonin sensei again. Aiko was rambling about how odd it was that a lot of the other genin didn't get the purpose of the test. "I mean were ninja discreetly gathering intelligence should be second nature to us." She groaned. Mitsuko smirked down at her.

"You realize you were one of two intelligence based genin teams, and the only other squad is also a leaf team." She told them pleasantly, as they walked away from the building. Daichi nodded his head.

"There weren't a lot of teams that passed." The soon to be medic told their sensei as they walked away. Mitsuko paused in step, who was running the entrance exam these days.

"That tends to be how it goes. Aiko-chan who was the proctor for the exam?" Because he female student would be the only one to actually pay attention when the proctor gave their name.

"Morino Ibuki, I think. He works with T&I. I've seen him there every now and then when I go to meet Yamanaka-san for therapy. Oh… I'm supposed to tell you that your yearly evaluation is coming up." Aiko was grinning at her. Mitsuko smirked fondly at the teen.

"Ah yeah, tell him that's not happening." She did not need a mental evaluation. Mitsuko was absolutely fine. Daichi was giving her a highly unimpressed look.

"Too bad, Noharu-sensei said you were and since she's your standing physician you have too." Mitsuko groaned, she loved her students. But they proved to be real brats sometimes and damn it Rin.

Itachi was quietly snickering at her. Mistuko's hand landed on the top of his head, he peered up at her she gave him a concerned look. "You're being unusually quiet." Her tone questioning.

"Sorry sensei but I just though Aiko-chan and Daichi had it all covered. You probably shouldn't avoid getting your evaluation done it gives people more reasons to question your teaching abilities." She snorted at him and patted his head softly, the four continued in their walk. Mitsuko was escorting them each home. Because she maybe wanted to rub it in Itachi's parents face that not only did her whole team pass the first exam they also did so with flying colors.

"Yah, yah. I'll go do it eventually. But it won't be until after I see you all in your chunin vest." She told them. They stopped in front of one of the small apartment complexes. Mitsuko patted Daichi on the back.

"Alright you two wait here, I'll be right back." Aiko and Itachi nodded their heads at their blonde teacher. She gave them a small thumbs up before disappearing into the building with Daichi is tow.

….

She was a proud woman by nature. However this kind of pride was different, she was ecstatically happy with her genin. Three months later they were all chunin. Mitsuko was giving them a warm grin, she stood with Chunin Cell Two at the main gate. "Alright gakis, listen up. Your chunin now which means you can run missions without a jonin sensei. So you first mission without me is this." Itachi took the scroll that she held out to them. Aiko and Daichi had appointed him the leader of their cell. He made a face at her.

"Mitsuko-sensei this is the third Ame related mission we've taken since becoming your students." Itachi pointed out dryly. She nodded her head at him a wicked grin on her face.

"Yep, you three will be delivering highly sensitive material to Yahiko-dono. The risk for interception is high with this. So the ranking is B-rank. I'll meet you in Ame a week later and then we'll return with whatever Yahiko-dono decides to give us." She told them, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"But that doesn't explain why we've gotten so many mission too Ame Mitsuko-sensei." Daichi pointed out he raised a brow at her. Mitsuko smirked down at them.

"Yahiko-dono request our team or me. Mainly because they are familiar with me, and because I have a direct line to the Yondaime." Daichi shook his head in understanding. That made sense. Kind of. "Now anymore questions?" The three shook their head, she grinned at them.

"Great, now I'm expecting you all to be in one piece when I make it to Amegakure." Mitsuko would probably kill anyone who tried messing with her students.

"Hai sensei." They spoke in unison. She nodded her head at them and watched as they left. Mitsuko would admit she was worried for those three, she'd come to find that every time they left the village without her she would worry. Briefly she wondered if this was how her brother felt about his own former genin team.

She shook her head and turned from the gate, she had business to take care of.

Mouse appeared in his holding cell. She was radiating in killer intent but it was only aimed towards the prisoner. "I already told you, I will only talk to Namikaze Mitsuko." His tone was callous, she smirked at his wrapped fingers his other hand cradled.

"You won't be talking to anyone else." Mouse was behind him now, her anbu grade katana in hand. The man paled before he regained control of himself.

"So I'm disposable now. You got everything you wanted, even though there's so much I still know." Mouse held in a bitter laugh because that was pathetic.

"You are pathetic." She sneered at him, the blades tip touching the base of his neck. The man became suddenly silent. Mouse slid the blade across his throat a second later. Blood from the slit sprayed forward before the man fell into the table his blood pooled around him.

Mouse slipped out of the room nodding at Tiger and Lizard who were there for back up if needed. She slipped the mask off her face and handed it over to the fellow captain. Mitsuko didn't speak as she walked away. Tiger gave a concerned vibe to his captain and all Lizard could do was shake his head.

"Let's get this mess taken care of." Lizard turned to head back into the holding cell of the now dead traitor. Tiger nodded his head, spared one last look where the blonde woman had been and sighed. It was no secret what happened to Mouse's squad, and even years later her fellows still worried about her.

She figured they more than likely always would. However they always did find ways to surprise her.

….

Head bowed, her hand rested softly on the top of the stone. Eyes watered blonde stands of hair covered her face. After a moment she cleared her throat and spoke quietly to herself. The words fell on silent ears twisting around her in mockery. She almost ignored him as he walked up to her. His fingers rubbed soothing circles on the curve of her spine. Finally she turned, burring her face into his chest.

He ran a hand through the tangled mess of blonde hair ignoring the tears staining his vest. His eyes lingered on the names carved there, he knew what they meant knew who they were. This was the first time however they had been here together, the first time she let him see her break since they were carved.

It had been four years since the death of her squad mates, two years since the formation of Team two, and a years and a half since they moved in together. Of course that last bit of information was hardly public knowledge. She finally looked up, into his mismatched gray eyes and shook her head. Perhaps now was a good time to move forward. Half a decade was an exceedingly long time to mourn over those who had no chance to return.

"Let's go home." He kissed the top of her head softly in reply as she took his hand. She needed him to lead her, she needed his light because hers had long since gone out.

Mitsuko smiled at him in her mental realization of what he had become to her. She couldn't remember when it happened or why. All she knew is that she was thoroughly surprised with the outcome and then annoyed because Konan-sama had been right. There wasn't much to distinguish between herself and the mask. They had always been the same person and he cared for her regardless of the darkness inside her.

He shook his head watching her think, she did a lot of that. A small sigh escaped his lips. The Yondaime's student smirked under the half face mask. She had changed for the better. Her petite hand tugged at his she looked up at him with wide blue eyes, eyes that didn't seem so lonely anymore. "Hatake-kun are you coming?" Kakashi bit back a small chuckle at her old caller for him and nodded his head in response.

"Yah, yah I'm coming. I wouldn't want to be the reason we're late for Rin-chan's engagement party." He was smiling and she could hear it in his voice.

"Yes because kami forbid you be late to anything on your own accord." Her lips gave a teasing smile, eyes shown with a knew light.

 **XOXOX**

 **I am not happy with how this chapter turned out, honestly don't care for how I wrote it but it was the only way to make it work. Please just let me know what you think. As always I love to hear from you guys.**

 **The last part kind of got away from me, but it works. Yes Mitsuko and Kakashi are now together, yes it probably seems rushed, but no it isn't the way I write has a lot to do with what is said between the lines. Kakashi has always had some kind of feelings for Mitsuko, and she has always cared for him. Notice how the word love is not yet used here. It will all come together, I know I say that a lot but I do mean it. Their story although not a lot of detail given will make sense in time.**

 **Age estimations. Team Minato- 22/23, Mitsuko 24, Team Two 13/15(at the end), and Naruto during his little scene is like 3-ish. Like I said estimations cause I haven't been super clear on the time skips and I'm honestly not a hundred percent sure. Just know the Kakashi is at least two years younger than Mitsuko.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read and review!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music Inspiration.**

 **Everything- Lifehouse**

 **Berlin- RY X**

 **Arwen's Vigil- The Piano Guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… **.**

 **Chapter 8: Happenstance**

" _Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find." ~_ **William Shakespeare, The Passionate Pilgrim**

….

Mitsuko wanted to sigh. She didn't but just for the record she really felt like she deserved to in that moment. Her former Uchiha genin was looking expectantly at her, he had asked her a question, a question that she really did not want to be the one to answer. Also she was pretty sure she told the boy long ago that she could not make this decision for him. But perhaps she hadn't been clear about it.

Finally Mitsuko let out the breath she had been holding patted the teens head and spoke, her voice soft. "Itachi-kun, I told you long ago that you would have to make this choice. This decision is for you and you alone. You cannot let the opinions of other influence what path you take, because you need to choose what will make you happy." The teen gave her a pointed look, she merely shrugged at him.

"You aren't any help Mitsuko-sensei." The almost sixteen year old told her with a highly annoyed tone. Mitsuko wanted to snort at the face he was making but decided that now probably wasn't the best time.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun, but I'm not going to pick for you. I'll support whichever you choose." Mitsuko turned her head away from him. She cast her gaze on the reason Itachi had been able to ambush her with his concerns. Her sweet little nephew and Itachi's younger brother seemed to be in some sort of rivalry. And while highly amusing to watch the two ten year olds argue amongst each other she was supposed to be picking up the Yondaime's son. Kushina was on a diplomatic mission to Suna, something about fuinjutsu there was more but Mitsuko had drowned out while watching Naruto plan a prank on Obito.

Itachi sighed at his former Jonin-sensei he followed her gaze, he had volunteered to pick his otouto up from the academy today. The Uchiha heir shook his head not surprised that the Namikaze woman hadn't done anything yet to stop the two boys bickering. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up on a genin team together." Mitsuko grinned at that statement, she knew exactly what he meant.

"They've got at least another year at least before then. But it wouldn't be unlikely, besides the Hokage has the final say so on team builds." Mitsuko then shook her head, she probably shouldn't let Naruto hit the other boy. Even if he did deserve it. She shared a look with her student before seemingly disappearing from the spot next to him. Itachi couldn't help but to shake his head at her.

"Alright gakis, that's enough." Mitsuko held Naruto under one arm and had the other held out to the younger Uchiha. Itachi snickered slightly from his spot before shaking his head and walking over to them.

"Otouto it's time to go home, okaa-san is almost finished with dinner." Sasuke's face still lit up with a slight hero worship when he saw his older brother. Mitsuko was rather happy about that, she did however give her student a teasing look over it.

"Itachi-kun give your okaa-san my regards." Itachi nodded his head as Sasuke raced over to him. She was right though he did need to decide what he wanted. He rolled his eyes at the thought, sensei loved being right.

"Of course sensei, and give mine to the Yondaime." Mitsuko's lip curved into a smile, she sat Naruto down but get a hand firm on his shoulder. He gave her an innocent look. Her other hand rubbed his head rather affectionately.

"I know you saw me walk up." The blonde boy grinned at her, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Yeah, but I knew you weren't going to do anything." She flicked his shoulder a found look on her face.

"Brat. Come on let's go get dinner." Naruto turned blue hopeful looking eyes at her. Mitsuko laughed. Namikaze puppy dog look, something she had mastered at the mere age of two and then taught him. She couldn't be any more proud.

"Can we get ramen?" She nodded her head at his question and allowed the little boy to run ahead of her. Mitsuko shook her head and mutter softly under her breath.

"You are just like your mother." Naruto turned back to look at her to make sure his Aunt was still close, he barely missed the smirk that danced across her lips. He shot a grin back at her before turning and heading off again in the direction of the ramen stand. Aunt Mitsuko was the best.

…..

Daichi wasn't as dependent on his old Jonin-sensei as his other two teammates. However from time to time he did seek out her advice. Today for instance, he was watching her warily waiting for her to react. Mitsuko set her cup of tea down opened her eyes to give Cell Two's medic a humorous look.

"Do you like her?" Because she always thought so plus it was also funny to see the sensible teen's face flush. Since he rarely let anything embarrass him. He gave her an unamused look, Mitsuko held her hands up at him.

"It's a perfectly normal question Daichi-kun, and even if you don't answer out loud I think we both know the truth." The chunin medic decided then was a great moment to take another sip of tea. Mitsuko took that opportunity to continue talking.

"Because I'm of the opinion that you do have some feelings for her and that is wonderful. Besides I would bet she shares some of those feelings too." Daichi coughed, she raised a brow at him where was her normally so put together student.

"But it's Aiko, the little brat I used to get into verbal spars with." Daichi almost whined at her, Mitsuko wanted then to mention the physical spars too. She instead folded her hands in her lap and sighed.

"Ask her out, no don't give me that look. Take Aiko on a date and see how it goes." Daichi's mouth gaped at what the woman suggested. Mitsuko leaned across the small table put a single finger under his chin and pushed it up closing him mouth.

"But.." Mitsuko gave him a look and then let out a rather annoyed sigh. He obviously didn't like her advice, so why ask her?

"Daichi-kun go talk to Obito or Itachi about this and get their opinion. I'd start with Obito if I were you he has some experience in what you're going through." Falling in love with a teammate that was not a situation she was experienced in.

Yes she had loved her teammates but she had never been in love with them. That had been all Sparrow and Raccoon's department, she was stupid she knew how the two felt about the other. Those two had never been good at hiding things from her, if things had been different Obito and Rin's wedding wouldn't have been the only one she'd gone to this year.

The boy seemed to consider that and nodded his head. "Thank you sensei." She shook her head to keep from laughing.

"No problem Daichi-kun. If you go now you might be able to catch Obito on his market patrol route." Senior member of the police force or not he still had to go on at least one market patrol a quarter. Much to the younger man's chagrin.

The teen stood quickly bowed his head at his sensei before pretty much running out of the small apartment. He had dealt with enough embarrassment from her to last at least the rest of the month. Daichi had no doubt that sooner or later he'd need her advice again and she would manage to embarrass him just as much if not more. She always seemed to be in the habit of it. Mitsuko let a small sigh escape his lips, just thinking of them put her spirits down.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear in his standard anbu attire sans the dog mask. She could tell he was smirking under the half mask. "Obito actually just finished that portion of his patrol." He informed her watching as she stood from the table taking the two empty tea cups and the half empty pot with her.

Mitsuko nodded her head as she walked past him. Kakashi snickered, of course she knew that. The woman had the uncanny ability to almost always know where they were. He still wasn't exactly sure how she managed it either.

"I know, Obito is actually on the other side of the village now." She told him blandly, Kakashi shook his head at her.

"That poor chunin." He commented sarcastically. Mitsuko shrugged, Daichi's own fault for not checking to see if the specific officer was close or not.

"He'll live, besides it's a form of training." Kakashi laughed at her before shaking his head one last time and walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. He was certain that the two weeks without an actual shower was showing. Border patrols in Anbu weren't fun for any of its agents. They'd cherish there time together once he was clean. She'd be leaving for Ame soon.

….

"I'm back!" Konan looked up briefly to see one of her favorite Leaf nin standing in the door way of the common room. She only briefly wondered who let the younger girl in because when she saw the look on the woman's face she knew what had happened.

"Welcome back Mitsuko-san, the Yondaime didn't say he would be sending you." Mitsuko grinned at the blue haired older woman.

"It was either me or Raido, and since he knows how much I like to visit it was me." Raido had been the one chosen to run correspondence between the two villages when Mitsuko was unavailable because of anbu work or on a mission with her genin team. It was one of the ways she made sure Stag was alright and did every now and then get out of the village. Because there was one downside to being on the Hokage's Guard Platoon. If the Yondaime didn't leave the village and if you weren't given any missions outside of its walls you'd never leave. For some that was perfect, but Raido had at one point been the assassin for Hawk's squad and that squad for the most part had rarely actually spent time in Konoha.

Konan shook her head. She would be sending a letter to her fellow in way of Jiriaya about letting them know when and who they would be expecting for the information exchange. "Well the others will be thrilled to see you, also I think Nagato had something for his cousin." Mitsuko nodded her head, the two Uzumaki's had their own letter exchange one that only she was permitted to carry. Stupid fuinjutsu.

"I know, Shina-nee was very vocal that I didn't forget it. I think there working on some kind of tracking seal or whatever. All I know is there very interested in finding any more survivors from Uzugakure." Mitsuko ignored the look the other woman gave her.

"I still find it very odd that growing up with those two and around Jiriaya-sensei you never learned fuinjutsu." Mitsuko actually paused there, because not very many knew the truth. She hadn't always been vocal about her dislike of fuinjutsu. Because the truth was at one time she did use the art herself. Seriously, she's the younger sister of Konoha's Yellow Flash and sister-in-law to the granddaughter of the great Uzumaki Mito. It was just nativity to think otherwise, she even still used the art from time to time.

"I do know fuinjutsu." She admitted slowly after a moment. The older woman's expression reminded her of the cat who ate the canary. Mitsuko decided that maybe it was alright for the Ame woman to know. Eventually she'd need to talk about it to someone. Also she trusted the blue haired konouchi more than she probably should.

"But you call it stupid." Mitsuko looked down, she wondered if she could bring herself to tell the Ame konouchi her reasoning for it. Sure she trusted her, but that bit of truth made her vulnerable.

"It killed my teammates. When I was still a genin both my teammates died in front of me, we got separated from our jonin-sensei when an exploding tag went off breaking up the ground bellow us. One of my exploding tags, I'd lost my pack early that day when we ran into enemy shinobi." Mitsuko decided who better to let see her vulnerability than a woman who could appreciate the aspects of what guilt does.

If Konan suspected there was more to the story she didn't say anything, Mitsuko was grateful because even sharing that vague reason made her stomach churn. Even after more than a decade she did not like to think about them, about their death and her hand in it. It was nevertheless still a sore spot for the Anbu captain and diplomat.

"Yahiko probably has what he wants you to take ready, I can go see if you like?" Mitsuko nodded her head in response. She didn't trust her own voice just yet. Thankful at that moment for her fellow konouchi's good sense.

….

Mitsuko was ambushed as soon as she delivered the scrolls from Ame to the Hokage's office. Aiko who was only a few inches shorter than her was giving her a very unimpressed look. "I don't know what you did sensei, but Daichi has been acting really weird since the last time he visited you and Itachi looks like he has more than usual on his mind." Purple eyes narrowed at the anbu agent who saved her life. The teen knew why she had been placed on Namikaze Mitsuko's team.

"I don't think I like what your insinuating Aiko-chan." Mitsuko tone serious but the gleam in her eyes gave it away. She unlocked the apartment door after a cleverly hidden pause to see if Kakashi was home or not. The dark red headed teen snorted.

"Yah sure. What did you do to them sensei? We're supposed to leave for a mission tomorrow and neither one of them will focus." The girl threw herself down on Mitsuko's couch after she followed her sensei in the apartment without actually being invited in. Mitsuko didn't even blink at the girl as she made herself comfortable. After so many years of being Cell Two sensei she was finding her team to be rather predictable.

"Daichi has a crush on you, and Itachi had been offered the half jump to special jonin or anbu." Aiko blinked raised her brow at the blonde woman.

"Okay first that is not anything new, and second seriously?" Mitsuko nodded her head, the teen sighed loudly shaking her head. The blonde raised her brow she had expected more of a reaction from the teen.

"Daichi-kun hasn't been careful when he stares. Why doesn't Itachi just take the special Jonin slot? From what you've said about it he'd be miserable… You're not telling him what you think he should do, that's just mean." Mitsuko snorted at the teen as she sat down in the chair across from her. Aiko had always been the most perceptive of the three. Even given her wild temperament. But she supposed being pulled away from your family and being forced to watch other children kill each other would do that to you. Wow, that was morbid even for her.

"You are all old enough now to make and live with your own choices. Like why you won't just tell Daichi your feelings and get on with it." Aiko did flush at that statement. The blonde woman did her best not to let her smirk show. However the look she was pinned with from the younger girl made her think she hadn't done a good job.

"I'm waiting for him to ask me." Mitsuko rolled her eyes. Aiko ever the traditionalist.

"Sure. Anyway talk to your teammates, I may not want to tell them what to do but that doesn't mean you have to keep your opinion to yourself as well." Finally permission. The teen sprung up from the couch, something she could work with.

"Hai sensei, well I'll see you when we get back I have a mission to go prepare for." The girl shunshined out of her teacher's apartment.

"It's a wonder to me that those three have yet to figure out you live here." Kakashi came out of the bathroom wearing blue pajama pants. He shook his head letting water droplets fall to the carpeted floor. She couldn't help but compare him to a dog. His eyes met her gaze and gave her a pointed look. Cell Two wasn't the only thing that was predictable in their life.

"I can't believe you let her in knowing I was in the shower." He sat down on the couch, Mitsuko moved from the chair to sit next to him.

"I had faith in you." He rolled his eyes at her, she got comfortable cuddled into her side.

"I don't remember them being this needy when they were genin." Kakashi informed her lazily. She shook her head in agreement.

"They weren't, honestly I have no idea what's going on with them." He hummed slightly in response. Suddenly he looked down at her.

"Did Obito tell you he's getting a genin team?" Mitsuko looked surprised at that news.

"He did not, Tenzo told me that Gai was possibly getting a genin team." Even though Mitsuko wasn't exactly sure when those two had become friend or how. She was going to blame Kakashi for that one.

"Gai told me the other day, I ran into him at the market. He was with one of his potential students." Mitsuko gave him a thoughtful look.

"What's the score now?" Kakashi shook his head, a soft smile forming at his lips. He was going to blame her for his 'rivalry' with the jumpsuit clad jonin.

"Tied." She making a tsking sound.

"Shame, you're not trying hard enough." He snorted at her. Shaking his head he stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Kushina had been kind and dropped food by before Mitsuko had gotten back.

Even though Mitsuko had somewhat mastered cooking at this point the Yondaime's wife every now and again dropped food by their apartment to ensure they weren't just eating take out. Because for their joint household that tended to be the most common case. It was just easier with their workloads. Regardless Kushina insisted and you were stupid if you didn't accept free food. The blonde thought it was still habit for her, she'd been feeding Minato and herself for so long that when her brother got his apprentice he was just folded into the equations.

Mitsuko frowned with the movement. She was quite content to just sit there. Kakashi threw her a smirk over his shoulder. "Kushina-san brought food over earlier." That got her to move, she didn't trust him to heat it up correctly. Their kitchen had only just stopped smelling like burnt fish from his last endeavor to heat food up. Turned out lighting was not a proper heating source.

….

Rin was giving Kakashi and expectant look. Obito was trying not to snicker at his teammate for being at the receiving end of his newly wedded wife's glare. "Has she said anything about it?" 'She' being Mitsuko and the 'it' in question being that her birthday was coming up soon.

"No, honestly I think she's forgotten." Again. Rin let out a sigh. That was so typical of the older woman. She never remembered anything important unless it was work related.

"Great, Kushina-san was worried she was suspecting something." Rin hoped that the wife of the Yondaime would finally get to throw Mitsuko a surprise birthday party. She had lost count how many times the woman had tried at this point. The medic knew that the number was rather high.

"Her old genin students have been keeping her busy lately, and she's been taking a lot more intelligence missions. Mitsuko actually leaves in the morning to meet Jiriaya-sama for a mission." Kakashi told them, Obito actually snickered at that. He wasn't sure of all the details but the Toad Sannin and the Yondaime's sister weren't allowed to run any diplomatic missions outside of Ame together.

"Well that answers that question. Have they figured out you live together?" Kakashi shook his head, smirking under his mask. The shinobi who knew about their relationship was a very small group which consisted of his two genin teammates, their sensei and his wife, and two of their former squad mates. Stag and Badger didn't like to talk about how they figured it out either. It was an uncomfortable situation all around.

"Not as of yet. Those that know still remains the same." He informed them smugly. Their relationship wasn't something they wanted to broadcast. Those that didn't know them well wouldn't even understand how they got together. Because as far as most could tell the only interaction the two jonin had ever had was briefly during the third war. They both had seemingly vanished from public view post Kanambe. In their defense they both did, just deep into anbu.

"I don't know how you two do it. Or why." Rin shook her head at her husband comment. She knew why. It was the same reason that Mitsuko didn't have very many close friends anymore. Mitsuko couldn't get close to anyone, and those she was close to she tried to keep those ties secret. The woman didn't want to give her enemies anyone else to use against her. Namikaze Mitsuko had made many enemies throughout her whole shinobi career.

"Anyway, she'll be back in time correct?" Rin asked, Kakashi nodded his head. Thankful for the change of subject.

"Yeah, sensei said she'd only be gone a few days. Jiriaya has information he wants delivered back to the village but he can't return yet." Former anbu captain, A-rank threat, saddled down to nothing more than a glorified mail carrier. Mitsuko apparently didn't mind, especially given most of the information she carried back and forth was highly classified.

"I'll let the other's know the party is still on." Rin took a sip of her glass of water. She didn't even look shocked at Kakashi's empty plate, never even wondered when he had time to eat. Some things never changed. They both had seen his face by now, but they were in a semi-public place and Kakashi had always liked his privacy. Hence the privacy seals on the edge of their table.

"I'll keep her from finding out." He promised, Kakashi had never seen the blonde surprised. They always said curiosity killed the cat. Eh, perhaps that wasn't quite right. Obito made a face at the suggestive tone of his fellow teammate.

"We don't want to know that." Light laughter filled the table after that. Kakashi would never admit but he had missed this. Team seven rarely had any time to spare to spend together nowadays.

….

Mitsuko laid her hand on the top of the stone. She'd only just returned from her mission but she felt the need to come. Probably because she had been thinking about them. The blonde informant didn't come to the memorial stone near as much as she once did, but from time to time she occasionally would visit to talk to the long dead to tell them what was going on in their absence. They deserved that much, she was still alive because of them after all.

A masked figure appeared next to her, Mitsuko frowned as her eyes narrowed. "Lizard?" The anbu captain held out a blank Mouse mask, she'd broken hers on the last mission she ran for Bear. Mitsuko didn't like this, she accepted the mask cautiously before slipping it over her face. Lizard nodded his head before grabbing her arm. He shunshined them to Anbu headquarters.

The Yondaime was standing in the door way of Bear's office he had a soured look upon his face. Mitsuko didn't know what to think. She gasped when she saw around her brother's body. Her masked face turned to look behind her to look at Lizard. Lizard was recently retired, Mitsuko knew that because she had thrown him a retirement party.

"What the hell happened?" She demanded. Lizard sighed he didn't like it either.

"Someone managed to murder the Anbu commander in his own office." In that moment with those words the Namikaze woman was no longer herself. Lizard could feel the change in the atmosphere. Briefly he felt sorry for whoever did this. That feeling passed quickly, this only meant one thing. They both knew it too.

"Yondaime-sama, this seems to be an internal affair. I will personally over see this investigation." Mouse's tone was icy. Minato didn't even recognized his sister at that moment. This was the Anbu Captain Mouse and she was livid.

"Good, I'll leave you and the captain Lizard in control of Anbu operations until this matter is resolved. As of this moment you both are the only trusted members." Because no matter how much anyone of them didn't want to admit it they all knew the truth. Only a fellow agent could have killed the commander like this. Or someone with immense knowledge of how the black opps division worked. Either way there was a snake in their den.

"Hai sir!" Mouse bowed her head at the Hokage before turning her glance back into the office, they needed to move the body. She whirled her head back around to look at Lizard. There was only two other agents she knew to be absolutely trustworthy.

"Lizard who in your former squad do you trust entirely?" Who in your squad isn't capable of being a traitor? The unspoken question. Lizard placed a hand under his chin thinking.

"Monkey, or Tiger." She deadpanned under her mask. Monkey like her own squad was long dead. Mouse shot him an annoyed gesture, now was not the time for his poor humor.

"Tiger it is then. I trust Captains Dog and Badger." It was enough to form an investigation team. Lizard nodded his head. He trusted her judgment. Hell he followed her former captain into hell once, and he'd do it again if she ask it of him. Mouse was one of the best.

"I'll get Tiger and Dog, I'll leave the Mokuton user to you." Lizard told her plainly. Mouse nodded her head at that. Badger and Lizard didn't always see eye to eye.

"I agree, keep this matter amongst the five of you. Until this is resolved I want you to focus solely on this matter." Anbu was the villages last defense it couldn't be having internal issues if anything happened. The two captains nodded their heads in understanding. Minato sighed before vanishing from the office doorway. Kushina wasn't going to be happy but he was certain all birthday plans for Mitsuko were about to be thrown out the window.

….

Mouse looked down at the dead anbu commander's body. Badger had helped her move him discreetly to the medical bay. It was the first thing they did after all gathering in the dead man's office. "Tachio?" She shook her head before turning to look up at him.

"You'll have to do the autopsy Badger, you're the only anbu with medical ninjutsu knowledge that we trust." Badger nodded his head, at the blank masked Mouse.

"Hai tachio." Mouse turned too walked away from him, she spared him one last look.

"Only report to me from now on Badger. Let me know what you find." Mouse left the bay. She headed back up to her office, they were using it as there command center. Stag had been pulled, he'd be the one reporting to the Hokage. They didn't need any questions asked.

"Mitsuko?" She turned her head to look at him. Stag knew her as Mouse better than anyone. He was waiting for her in the office.

"Let the Yondaime know that Badger is going to oversee the autopsy. I have nothing more to report." Stag sighed but nodded his head otherwise.

"Hai, tachio." His body flickered out of view, Mouse let out a sigh.

Slowly she walked over to the board that marked a timeline. It was a track to see if they could figure out which agent was where and who could have killed the anbu commander. However every agent was accounted for and tasked with something during the time frame that allowed Bear's murderer to strike. Which didn't bode to well with the Anbu captain. Mouse even took into account where any and all retired agents were. She'd gotten the full list regardless of how short it actually was. Besides there was no clear motive for the retired agents, injured or not.

Her nails clicked at the bottom of her chest armor. This felt wrong. Nothing added up. No agent had any motive to kill the anbu commander. But it had to be Anbu, no other person could have pulled this off. It had to be someone the commander would have trusted. "Mouse?" Heel turned on the floor pivoting her body around to face the unfamiliar feminine voice.

Mouse raised a brow behind her mask, a new mask. It wasn't uncommon if you'd been out for a while new mask were bound to happen. However no one except those cleared for this mission were allowed in this sector of Anbu Headquarters. "Can I help you?" Her tone was dry, the agent looked around nervously.

"I was told to come get you by Captain Dog." Her shoulder's rolled, half confused. Of course she hadn't showed that to the new agent. Dog was just here. She knew very well that he was off running an errand for her. This didn't feel right.

She decided to play along, she stepped forward. "Just give me a moment. I need to deal with this." Her hand was holding a stack of files and she made a grand gestured to her office.

"I'm afraid it's urgent Namikaze-san." She had missed the gas ball attached to the imposter's hip. Mitsuko fell to the ground with a silent thud, her vision blurred, In brief moment she surged her chakra to the inked marked up her hip her eyes closed soon after, and then everything around her was consumed by darkness.

 **XOXOX**

 **Dun, Dun Duh…. Things just got interesting. And it was a fun chapter in the begging but things for our heroin are about to take a dark course… Eh maybe. I apologize how long this update has taken. It's been harder to write with my jobs and school starting for my husband. Things have been crazy.**

 **I promise I'll try harder at updating quicker. But I really had to take a step back from this to figure out where exactly I wanted to go with this story. The direction isn't yet set in stone so let me know what you think you'd like to see.**

 **Thank you for reading! I can't wait to hear from everyone.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music inspiration**

 **Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley**

 **Save You- Matthew Perryman Jones**

 **Heathens(cover)- Living in Fiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. Slight SI. Third War Era. OC**

… **.**

 **Chapter 9: Memoriam**

" _Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armour yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."_ _ **~George R. R. Martin, A Game of Thrones**_

… _ **.**_

Mitsuko hadn't been much of a dreamer in her youth. It was hard to dream when your childhood was spent fighting in a war. So when she did dream, her brain always showed her the most impossible things. And that was coming from a ninja. She ran her fingers through her lose hair thinking.

She had been chasing a solid white serpent through the thick underbrush only to come upon a strange clearing. The whole area look as if it had been burned severely. Grass crunched under her feet as she walked, after what felt like an eternity a small house came into view. Suddenly the sky roared with thunder, an ominous glow crackling behind the forming rain cloud.

Hurriedly she ran up the creaking steps to the abandoned home. Shutting the door behind her she was amazed by the prospects of the house. The outside looked to be falling apart, but inside the home had a certain put together character.

The konouchi explored cautiously, what was this place. She rounded the corner to what could only be the kitchen and came face to face with an older woman. Civilian, she deduced from the state of her clothes. "I'm so sorry.." However her excuse was waved off, the woman handed her glass of tea.

"Sah, I've been waiting for yah." A sense of wrongness passed over the blonde woman, but also a feeling of ease followed. It was rather contradictory feeling if you asked the blonde konouchi. She didn't like it.

The woman made a motion for her to sit. "I'm dreaming." Sudden realization dawned on her, the figment of her supposed imagination nodded its head.

"Somethin' like that." She muttered taking a sip of the tea, regarding the girl with a slight ere.

The blonde couldn't help but follow the other woman's motions. "You're in a bit of a situation Namikaze-san." Sharp gray eyes met golden and blue orbs, her words cut through the moment.

"What do you mean?" For someone who was apparently have a conversation with her subconscious she was rather calm.

"What do you remember?" Of course it wouldn't actually be any help to her. Mitsuko's memories were a bit hazy.

"It's a bit of a blur." Her apparent subconscious sighed shaking her head while doing so.

"Figures. How'd you get here?" She frowned at the questions, hadn't the other woman been expecting her?

"Knew you'd come at some point." Her frown only deepened, how did she do that?

"I was following a pure white serpent." It was the other woman's turn to frown.

"That bastard." She hissed, her knuckles turned white from the force her fist were clenched. The Anbu captain regarded the seemingly civilian woman curiously. Perhaps this wasn't her subconscious. And if that wasn't the case than who was she talking to?

"Miss?" Her tone questioning. The woman gave her a sad look, the blonde wasn't going to like what happened next.

"So here's the deal, once upon a time you and I were the same person. However I died, and came back as you. You know this, knew you used to be someone else." Mitsuko nodded her head, she always knew she was someone else. But it hadn't mattered to her because this was her life now and she had people to protect. Cue the nodding of head from 'herself'.

"Yes, that's why you forgot me and became a new person. I wanted to be forgotten too, but I stayed here lock up in this place. Waiting for you to set me free." Freedom, the word tasted almost bitter to the dead woman.

"Set you free?" The woman nodded her head at the question. But she didn't answer the question Mitsuko had asked.

"Yep, you see we've been captured by the Snake Sannin and he'll probably try to place a seal on us. But I'm going to take control for a bit, it'll be fun." Mitsuko didn't look too reassured by that. The blonde didn't much care for the idea of not being in control. Besides there was something in the other woman's tone that made her feel restless.

"Why do you say that?" She demanded standing suddenly from the chair knocking it over in the process and slamming her hands down on the table.

"The serpent you were chasing is a piece of his soul trying to latch on. Unfortunately for him you have me. Although what I have in mind will probably kill me, him too if I'm lucky." The woman was rambling, her arms crossed over her chest a contemplative look over her face. Mitsuko was stunned into silence, she watched as the woman thought to herself.

"What are you going to do?" The woman smirked then, Mitsuko knew that look.

"Something crazy." Mitsuko then found herself alone in the room. She rushed out of the kitchen, through the living room and too the front door only to find herself locked in.

"Fuck."

….

She groaned, their eyes snapped opened. Just as she suspected, they were trapped in a fucking underground lair. Great. There was a sensation on the back of her neck that vaguely reminded her of being burned. The cold air that touched her bare shoulders made her aware of one thing though. Mitsuko would be pissed when she got control back. Those bastard had cut their hair.

"Nice to see you again Namikaze-san." She raised her brown at the unfamiliar brown haired woman. AH! That's right the imposter who poisoned them. That woman got a very nasty look from the woman. Mitsuko would thank her later. For good measure she also spat at the woman. Hey, the blonde girl was the polite one of them.

She remained silent though, even as the brunette hit her across the face. That would leave a mark. Another problem for the former mentioned blonde. "Our patient is awake Lord Oorochimaru." The imposter spoke as she walked away from the supposed Namikaze woman.

The woman took that moment to make another assessment. Well this was terribly uninteresting. How typical. Of course she would decide to steal the show and it was going to be so boring for her. Muscle memory was a wonderful thing, plus she had unlimited access to Mitsuko's memories. At that moment he approached interrupting her internal musings.

"It's been a long time Namikaze-san." He forced her face up to look him in the eye. She didn't even blink, or deem him worthy enough to speak. Instead she began to plan. Half listening as he began to droll about his plan, how since she was a little girl he knew she'd be something special. So imagine how he felt when he heard of what she was. That caught her interest, how had he known? No one but the Namikaze boy, those three ame nin, and the toad sage knew.

"Pray tell how you found out." Mitsuko never even questioned how word had gotten out when she killed Kaoru's father. But she wasn't near as farsighted as her emotional stunted counterpart. Her job prior to death would have never allowed it.

"So she speaks, tell me Mitsuko-chan how does it feel?" She rolled their eyes at him.

"Anyone ever tell you have bad breath." Man she was on a roll. The snake summoner snarled at her.

The dark haired sannin narrowed his eyes at her. "You are not Mitsuko." A huge grin broke across their face. Finally they were on the same playing field.

"No I am not." He recalled a little at her dark tone. Her killing intent was quite potent.

However he was a man of science, and this was very intriguing. It would actually explain why his curse seal wasn't doing anything. The woman was actually ignoring it, like it didn't bother her in the slightest. "Who are you?" Her grin widened, this was going to be fun.

"No one." Thank you Odysseus. While he had been distracted with his question and her vague answer. The legendary sannin failed to notice she had slipped her binds. She slammed her head forward hitting him square in the noes. Her eyes gleamed with pride as the blood trickled out of his broken nostril.

She fingered their short hair, gave him a distasteful look. "I'm pretty sure cutting Mitsuko's pretty blonde hair wasn't necessary." How had he let this oddity distract him? The woman was an interesting concept. He jumped into a defensive position, he wasn't going to let her get away.

She watched carelessly as he made move to get his sword. But the sannin wouldn't be fast enough to beat her. After all she had time on her side. A burning sensation tingled around her eyes, she could feel the hairs on her arm standing up. The air whirled around them, this was going to be fun. Because she didn't have to worry about compromising her chakra system. Eyes glistened with a golden hinge, blood dripping out of her nose. She would save them, even if it killed her. And it was going to. This woman intended to kill them both.

Oorochimaru watched in utter amazement as the woman took a new form. The light engulfed her body all he could make out was the silhouette of the female. It was an alluring sight. One he couldn't fully appreciate. Because in that moment he knew she was going to kill them both. In a flash she was in front of him, her arm outstretched hand tightened around his neck. "You're coming with me."

She did the one thing Mitsuko would never be able to do, so she'd let the girl remember it. The sannin stood across from her. They were standing in a field, surrounded by tall golden grass. He then saw her for who she really was. No she was most certainly not Namikaze Mitsuko.

The woman was taller than the blonde konouchi by several inches. Her hair was a murky brown that had a reddish hue to it when the sun hit it in the right angle. But it were her eyes that spoke to him the most. Cold unfeeling eyes, eyes that had seen the harsh reality of living. He was curios though. "What is this place?" She shook her head an amused look in her eye.

"I'm not one to kiss in tail." She was standing next to him then, she laid a soft peck to his cheek. His whole body then felt as if it had been set a flame.

"What have you done to me!" He yelled, outrage clear in his tone. She walked around him, like a predator circling her prey.

"I thought since it was so useless on me you'd want it back. Although I might have spread it up a bit." She bit her lip trying not to snicker. It was his fault after all, she had been listening while he gloated over his plane. Briefly she was reminded of something she'd once read while still alive. The field around them started to turn dark.

The edges of the clearing began crumbling. She gave the sannin one last look. "Enjoy your immortality, Oorochimaru-sama." A reality encased by darkness, although it would still kill him. She had never been honest. Maybe now she could be truly dead.

She appeared back in the kitchen, the blonde girl exactly where she had left her. "I've taken care of the snake for you. You're gonna have to escape on your own though." A smug look crossed her face. Mitsuko frowned. The other woman wondered if that was a frequent look for the blonde. Because it hadn't suited her.

"What did you do?" The woman placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"You'll know soon enough. It was nice finally meeting you." Mitsuko vanished from the kitchen. A small sigh escaped her lips, as she finally let out the cough she had been holding back. How interesting. Blood. Finally, she was at peace.

….

Mitsuko barely noticed the feeling of someone scooping her up in their arms. She didn't noticed the familiar smell of petrichor, or the feeling of being carried over tree tops. The only thing she felt was a sense was safety.

Kakashi held her close to his chest as they jumped across the branches. The other man kept a steady pace, she was in critical condition he was her medic after all. No one was supposed to hurt his tachio. Obito brought up the rear of the party watching their backs. "Rin is going to be so pissed." Tenzo nodded his head, because he wasn't happy about her state either.

The tracker among the search party kept quiet. When they found her she was collapsed against a large rock. She had blood dripping out of her nose, and mouth. Upon further examination she had sever charkra exhaustion and what appeared to be a successful attempt to remove some form of curse mark. Tenzo healed her to the best of his abilities but she needed a doctor. More importantly she needed the medical mastermind that was Lady Tsunade.

"Where getting close." Obito informed them both, then nodded his head at his teammate. The anbu captain carefully maneuvered one hand from holding the dying woman to his weapon pouch. His fingers curled around the handle of the special three pronged kunai. He surged his chakra into the seal on the handle. One last nod to the other two men before he was being pulled through the Flying Thunder God seal from jumping treetops to standing in the white walled halls of the emergency ward.

A nurse pulled a stretcher up to him, he placed the woman carefully on it and watched as they rolled her away. Helpless, unable to do anything to help her now.

…

"Oh your back?" Auburn haired woman commented idly. She wasn't stupid, she knew her actions would take some toll on the blonde woman across from her.

"I think I'm dying." The blonde muttered quietly. She shook her head.

"Nah, you'll be fine. I might have over did it a bit." She dismissed the younger girl concerns with a casual wave of her hand.

"What you did?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Ain't nothing you need to worry 'bout. He's gone, and can never come back. I might have manipulated his reality a little." And smothered him in darkness, then burned the reality. But who was keeping track.

"Why?" She knew how the younger girl thought so she wasn't shocked by the question.

"Cause he deserved it. You don't know everything he told me, and you never will. I ain't got much time left." Mitsuko frowned, were the edges of the kitchen turning white?

"Yep. You'll be going soon for sure. We'll never see each other again." The auburn haired woman was right, she was still dead and wanted to return to the quiet. Mitsuko frowned at the thought, a shame because she rather liked this woman. She wasn't comfortable with the concept that they were the same person.

"What's your name?" The auburn haired woman actually looked surprised. But found herself smiling.

"Katsumi." Victoria, she thought to herself. But she gave the blonde a name with similar meaning. It didn't matter now. Mitsuko nodded her head a similar smile on her own face.

"It was a pleasure Katsumi-chan." The kitchen was soon empty, stillness overcame the area as peace settled in.

…

She grasped for air upon waking up. Her mouth felt dry, a nurse handed her a cup of water. "Everyone will be excited to hear you've woken up Namikaze-san." The nurse received a rather dry look.

"How long?" How long had she been under this time around?

"Only a few hours miss. Your recovery is going better than expected." She nodded her head.

"Thank you." The nurse smiled at the woman before writing something down in the chart and excusing herself. At least it wasn't long, or else she'd never hear the end of it. She sighed, how was she supposed to explain this?

Mitsuko leaned back into her pillow, wincing slightly in pain. Her escape fuzzy, what had she done? She was saved from the wondering by the door almost flying off the hinges as her sister-in-law came through the entrance. Soon after she engulfed in a careful hug, for both their sakes she ignored the tears wetting the fabric of her hospital gown. Just like Kushina would ignore her own pooling in her eyes.

"You had us all so worried." The Uzumaki woman cooed. She however couldn't find herself to respond. For the first time in her whole entire life Mitsuko felt like something was missing. That was then when she realized what Katsumi meant. It felt as if her heart had been ripped apart, a piece of her soul was gone. Of course they would never know the eternal battle she now faced. This would be the longest recovery yet.

Mitsuko would come to hate the things she'd remember about her time as prisoner of the snake sannin. But she would never forget who she was. Of what was done so she could move forward

Kakashi became her anchor. Physically and emotionally. She needed his physical support until she could walk on her own again, apparently she'd broken that same leg in four places during her escape. Mitsuko still couldn't recall the details from it. But she also needed him to keep her spiritually grounded, she didn't tell him the full details of what they'd done to the sannin she couldn't stomach the details on a good day but she told him what she could and that had been fine with him. He was apparently content to be her support.

Mitsuko was beginning to realize that her feelings for him went way past the crush faze. She might just love the last Hatake clan member. That thought made her stomach flutter with apprehension. The blonde hadn't loved someone like that in a long time. To be honest she didn't know if she'd ever felt love like that so strong for one person.

They still had a lot to learn about one another. But if anyone asked about those two, the Uchiha who they both cared for would get this stupid grin on his face and sputter some nonsense about how he always knew they'd end up together. And then follow up with some sarcastic remark about both of their stunted emotions. He usually ended getting hit, but didn't care the look on either of their faces was always great. Today was no different.

"Obito I'm so kicking your ass the next time we spar." Mitsuko hissed at him from her position on the couch. Her leg propped up on a several pillows. This was probably where'd she'd be for the next few hours. He stuck his tongue out at her, because he knew it too.

Obito had agreed to check in on her while Kakashi was on a mission. Obvious to her now it was just so he could pick on her. She pouted at him. The Uchiha smirked. "No doubt at all sempai." He gave her a teasing smile, Mitsuko hurled a book at his head. Her pout deepened as he effortlessly caught the book.

"Better luck next time." He handed the book back to her, she did give him a grateful look for that.

"I got to go check in at the Station, Rin said she'd bringing lunch by. Her shift ends early today." He was grinning with his statement and she briefly wondered what was going on.

"Something you want to share with the class?" He shook his head offered a toothy grin and vanished in a gust of leaves. Damn Uchiha.

Mitsuko leaned back into the pillow he'd gotten for her. Might as well take a nap.

…

She needed a good laugh, however when she asked her former student why his little brother was such a brooding little brat the look she received kind of topped the whole thing off. Itachi had taken the special jonin slot instead of anbu, Mitsuko was proud of him. That meant he spent more time out of the village though. The woman was begging to miss her little protégée. Sure the other two still came around, but Itachi would always hold a certain place in her heart.

He was the reason she became a jonin sensei. So these moments when she got to see her former student always made her happy. She considered him family, and the little weasel knew it too.

"Sensei, I don't think you want me to mention Naruto-kun's quirks." She smirked at him, because she did not need him to tell her that her nephew was sometimes a hyperactive brat.

"Nah, I just thought it was funny. Iruka-sensei was telling me all about the argument when I came to pick Naruto up the other day. Thankfully it's the last week that poor man will have to put up with those two." Itachi nodded his head then took a bite out of the dango she had bought for them.

"I still think they'll end up together." He told her after swallowing the dumpling. Mitsuko had a hard time keeping her expression natural. She didn't want him to know just yet.

"My brother has final say, but I'm pretty sure the academy instructor paired them and a girl together for a team build." Itachi nodded his head at that string of information.

"Who do you suppose the other genin teams will be made off?" He wondered outload. Mitsuko had a thoughtful expression on her face, it wouldn't do any harm to tell him her suspicions of it.

"Eh, I think it's pretty obvious how they're going to be grouped." He nodded his head, because she was right. Itachi almost sighed he should have known sensei wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"How is Shisui-kun?" Mitsuko hadn't seen the boy in a long time. He was someone who ran frequent missions with her former genin but she very rarely saw him.

"He's putting more hours in with the Police force. I think he's trying to beat Obito-san's scores." Mitsuko snorted, that wasn't going to happen.

"Good luck to him them. Anyway, the next time you see your team mates tell them their sensei wants to see them from time to time." Itachi smirked at her tone nodded his head as she stood up. Her break was over, she'd be heading back to the Hokage tower to start on another pile of never ending paperwork. Someone had to take Bear-sama's spot.

"I'll let them know." She vanished in puff of glittering mist.

….

Mitsuko sat down on the couch in her brother's office, made a discreet gesture at the two anbu on guard to dismiss them before turning questioning eyes to the real copy of her brother. Minato liked to implore the help of shadow clones in his day to day Hokage work, so at any point during office hours you were more than likely going to come in to at least two Minato's doing various task. She prided herself on the ability to always tell which one was the real Minato. He looked up from his work once he felt her gaze.

"What is it?" Cue concerned older brother tone.

"Why had he deflected?" Minato sighed at her question. Mitsuko for the most part didn't question things often and when she did it was normally for a good reason.

The snake Sannin deflection from the village was one of those things that if you hadn't been directly involved in it you didn't know anything other than the fact he deflected. Mitsuko was among those who hadn't been involved, seeing that she was in a coma for it. But now she felt as if she deserved to know. Katsumi might have made sure to poke holes through the memory of her entrapment but there were somethings that still managed to slip through.

Minato dismissed his shadow clone and place seal down for extra privacy. "Your previous captain had something to do with it." She made a face, "Hawk-tachio?" Her brother nodded his head.

"What did Hawk-tachio have to do with it?" It seemed her once jonin sensei turned anbu captain had a bad habit for getting into things.

"As you are aware your squad had been investigating ROOT. Well while in the process of that Hawk discovered something just as sinister. The only reason Oorochimaru escaped was because he managed an almost fatal blow on your captain." Mitsuko frowned, Hawk had kept a lot from her she was beginning to discover.

"The burn on his neck." She muttered quietly. Mitsuko thought that had been the consequences of the raid on the ROOT lair. Her brother nodded his head at her quiet assumption.

"We believe it was his second attempt to place a curse mark on someone. Hawk found Oorochimaru's apprentice half dead." Anko, she thinks that was the girl's name. Mitsuko knew she was a member of T&I.

"But the seal wasn't complete resulting in the burn. His chakra system would have been compromised regardless. That's why he died during our ROOT raid." Minato nodded his head. Mitsuko leaned back in her chair. It all made sense now, Hawk had been an accomplished anbu captain and jonin. What killed him during the mission shouldn't have even bothered him.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Minato began to say, but something suddenly made perfect sense to her. Mistuko looked down into her hands. A train of thought taking off.

"Oorochimaru knew." Her voice was low. That traitor had known all along. Minato gave her a confused look. He wasn't about to pretend he knew the thought process of his little sister. She had a mind all to her own, one he wasn't ever going to try to decipher.

"Knew what Imouto?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"That he's alive. I mean where else would he gotten DNA of the Shodai from?" She knew all about the experiments. She'd seen the results from them firsthand. Tenzo was one of her closest friends and most trusted anbu agents.

"Mitsuko.." She stood up, it looked like she had work to do. Because the harsh reminder that they still didn't know where Madara was or if he was still alive was slammed into her lap.

Minato was left alone in his office, he felt the presence of the two anbu agents as soon as his sister was gone. He was going to have to talk to her about just leaving like that at some point. He still didn't exactly know what she was thinking or planning to do. An unsupervised and highly volatile Mitsuko might not be a good combination. It looked like final decisions for genin teams was going to have to wait.

The Yondaime stood, he was going to track down the anbu commander. Because if she didn't want to be found he needed a head start to find her. He briefly wondered what exactly had gone on in her mind scape and why she reacted like she did. Another sigh left his lips, this was going to be a long day.

Of course he knew the answer to most of his mental musings. His sister had always been at least two steps ahead of everyone else. But if what she suggested was true, they were going to have bigger issues than one elderly Uchiha. Because if word actually got out that he was still out there, hell would break loose.

He shook his head, closed his eyes. Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage. Reverted down to nothing more than a concerned older brother with a very acute sensor ability. Mitsuko would not be getting off that easily.

 **XOXOX**

 **Hello everyone! How goes the day?**

 **So I'm going to start things off by saying, I'm terribly sorry for how long this took. This story is getting harder and harder to write.. I won't complain however. Secondly I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken their time to write reviews.**

 **Now I'm going to answer a few questions. The biggest being Oorochimaru's deflection.**

 **I'm going to begin by saying this. This fanfiction is an Alternate Reality story, because it cannot be canon if there is a partial SI OC as the main character. Now, the deflection of the sannin is earlier and during the war because a) That is during the time when Mouse former Anbu squad is most prominent in their investigation. b) Nothing stays hidden when you're trying to uncover a conspiracy. c) From what I can tell Danzo worked with the Sannin to some extent and if it meant covering his own hide he'd throw the snake summoner under the bus with no hesitation. Hawk wouldn't have just stumbled upon the information if that was not the case.**

 **Furthermore, sometimes things just happen for the sake of the flow of the story. I do however apologize if it seems confusing or not in line with was is canon but it's fanfiction for that reason. If I just wrote the story with just the addition of my OC what good would that do? Because this change with the addition of characters. Nothing can be exactly the same. Simply because of the butterfly effect.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, I love to hear from you guys! I thank you for your questions and hope that the answer is satisfactory. I do apologize if I step on toes or seem a bit bitchy that is not and never will be my intentions. Thank you again!**

 **Please review, and let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Music inspirations**

 **Prologue Beauty & the Beast OST- HollowRiku(Piano Cover, youtuber)**

 **Echo- Jason Walker**

 **Dean's Family Dedications (Americana) Theme- Liam Seagrave(Piano Cover, youtuber)**


End file.
